Vice Versa
by Amber 90210
Summary: Edward and Bella lived next door to each other their entire live's. They fight constantly about anything, untill one faithfull night they somehow swap body's. Now for the first time they have to work together to swap back before time runs out. All human
1. The big change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. **

**1. The big change.**

**Bpov:**

Two weeks, two weeks was all that stood between Yale and me. Since I could remember, I wanted to go to Yale, get a degree in English and become the best writer in America. Since when did life ask me what I wanted? I lived in Forks, a small town in Washington. It almost always rained here, I hated the rain. You couldn't do anything outside and you were usually trapped inside a house. This didn't bother me so much since I was usually reading but sometimes you just wanted to do something different. Forks had a population of 1032, which meant everyone knew everything about everything and had a say about everything.

I sighed from where I sat in my windowsill, gazing out of the window but not really looking at anything. Why couldn't my mother have taken me with her when she left this Godforsaken town? I hated her for leaving me with my father. There was nothing wrong with him but he was so clueless sometimes. He didn't even know how to cook a proper meal. Ok maybe it had something to do with being the daughter of the Chief of Police but really all he knows how to do is his job and watch sport on television.

"Bells can you help me with a math problem? Please I'm begging here!" I smiled. Emmett would be so lost without me. He was my big brother and probably the only reason why I didn't beg my mother to let me live with her.

She lived in Phoenix with her new husband Phil. Emmett and I visit her once a year and each year I wanted to beg her to stay there. I never did, Emmett needed me to much. He was big and muscled but he had a heart of gold. He wouldn't survive on his own with dad. I always had to remind him to do his homework and to go to doctors appointments. I had to make sure his clothes didn't have holes in them and that he was wearing clean clothes to start with. It really was too bad he and Phil didn't get along well.

"Bella please, I know you can hear me!" I sighed and walked to his room.

"Emmett how are you supposed to learn if I have to help you solve all your math problems?" I asked as I joined him at his desk.

"I watch what you do and then remember it, it's not my fault you're the smarter twin." I sighed and began explaining the math problem to him. He really wasn't stupid. He was just lazy.

You wouldn't say we were twins. Emmett was the older one by three minutes and had dark curly hair. He played almost any sport but baseball was by far his favorite. He was at least a foot taller than I was and had baby blue eyes. He was a fun person to be around, since he took nothing seriously and gaming was one of his favorite pastimes. I on the other hand was built small. I had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I was good at athletics, Emmett found this incredibly funny since I couldn't walk over a flat surface without falling but once I start running, it's as if nothing could touch me. I liked to read almost any form of literature, but old classics were my favorite.

"Do you understand Emmett or should I go over it again?" I asked when we finished the first problem.

"No its fine, I can handle the rest. Why is it so easy when you explain it but when Mr. Smith explains it, it's like he speaking a different language?" He asked starting on the next math problem.

"Because, Rose isn't here to distract you." I remarked dryly, Rosalie Hale was Emmett's girlfriend and easily the most beautiful person in school. He smiled. "Emmett, concentrate on your work." I teased and stood up.

"Yes mom." He teased back. "When is the outing to the museum again?" He asked as I began to walk to my room.

"Tomorrow, it's going to be boring as hell." I walked out and went down stairs.

It surprised me that the town even had a museum. It was filled with displays of how the town came to be. There were also some old paintings about the local Indian tribes. I walked into the living room where Charlie had fallen asleep in front of the TV again. I sighed as I turned it off and covered him with a blanket. He grumbled something and began snoring softly.

I locked the front door and headed for the bathroom. I picked up Emmett's smelly old clothes and placed them in the laundry basket. I closed the toilet seat and finally took a warm relaxing shower. It was frustrating to share a bathroom with my father and brother but I stopped complaining about their smelly clothes and the toilet seat along time ago. They never listened to me anyway, so why would they start now?

I dressed in my favorite pajama pants and t-shirt and went to sit in the windowsill again. I had a wide windowsill and it was my favorite place to sit in my room. I would read or just stare out the window until I got tired enough to sleep. Tonight I began to read Romeo and Juliet again. Shakespeare was one of my favorite authors. I just began my second chapter when loud music began playing. I couldn't concentrate because the only thing I could hear was Last resort by Papa Roach.

_Edward Cullen you are really the most selfish person I know._

I glanced at the house next to mine. I could easily see Edward in his room since he didn't close his curtains. This was one, of the many, nasty habits he had. Not closing his room curtains was one, playing to loud music was another. I switched of my room light and watched him for a while. He was sprawled out on his bed eyes closed not caring who he was disturbing with his loud music.

Ever since I could remember, we didn't get along. We were always fighting over something. He was part of my group but not by choice. He was Alice's brother. They were also twins and in the same year as Emmett and I. Emmett are with Rosalie whose brother, Jasper, is with Alice. Jasper and Edward are best friends and Alice and I are best friends. Jacob is my boyfriend and he and Emmett are best friends. Apart from Edward and me, we all were good friends. Mostly I just ignore Edward but sometimes, like now, he just drives me insane.

Alice stormed into his room and shouted something at him. He sat up and turned his stereo softer. She went to sit down beside him and they talked for a while. She left, running her hand through his uncombed hair making it even messier. After she closed the door, he slouched forward resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked so hopeless. Suddenly he looked up and straight at my window. I ducked down and out of sight.

There was no way he could have known I was here. My light was off, I glanced over the windowsill but his room was totally dark. Yes there was no way he could have known that I saw him. I lay down in my bed and l almost immediately fell asleep.

"Bella wake up. Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up." I groaned when I felt Emmett shaking my shoulder lightly. "Wet Willy!" Emmett shouted and wiggled his wet pinky in my ear.

"Emmett! You'll pay for that!" I said launching myself towards him, but of course my foot had to get caught on my bed covers and I landed face first on the floor. Great, this was the perfect why to start my day. I washed out my ear in the bathroom and dressed quickly before I went to grab some breakfast. I just finished my cereal when my father entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Bells. Have you seen my car keys? I seemed to have misplaced them." I sighed and walked over to him to fix his tie.

"Your keys are in your front pocket. Please remember to pick up those groceries from the store, on your way back from work. Have you got the list?" He nodded already heading out.

"Bells, where did you put my clean socks?" Emmett called down the stairs.

"They're next to the drier. I haven't had time to put them away yet." He came down the stairs carrying his shoes in one hand and his schoolbag in the other. He grabbed a pair of socks from the pile of clothes in front of the drier. "No Emmett, red socks don't go with the white pants you're wearing. Take a white pair." I said shaking my head. He grinned foolishly at me and changed the red socks for white ones.

After he tied his shoes, he grabbed three Granola bars and we left for school. Emmett drove a huge Jeep. Charlie bought it for us when we turned sixteen but being Charlie he never thought that his daughter might not be too crazy about the idea of driving a monstrous Jeep. So I told Emmett he could have it if he promised to drive me wherever I wanted to go.

Emmett parked between Rose's red BMW and Edward's silver Volvo. Alice also got stuck with her brother's car but I knew she secretly wanted a 911 Porsche Turbo. Both Alice and Edward's parents were doctors. Money was clearly no problem for them. It will only be a matter of time before she got what she wanted.

A very old bus stood in the parking lot and Forks High's twenty-five seniors was crowded around it. I hoped the bus would at least make it to the museum seeing that it obviously belonged in one. Emmett and I joined our friends near the bus.

"Hey guys." I greeted them all in one sentence. They all greeted us in their own greetings as Emmett walked over to Rosalie and gave her a hug. I felt two arms slide around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob said in my ear before he quickly kissed my neck.

I smiled at him just as our history teacher arrived. "Come on class and get on the bus. Let us not wait for the grass to grow. Mr. Black no physical contact at school." Jacob groaned but dropped his hands from my waist. We filed in and Edward just happened to sit in the seat behind me. He looked tired as if he hadn't slept all night. His bronze hair was a mess and there were rings under his eyes.

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked without thinking. He glanced at me frowning.

"What do you care?" He sneered and turned his face away from me.

"You're right, I don't care. As if anyone care why you look like shit." I shot back and began a conversation with Jacob. I couldn't help but notice the concerned look Alice gave Edward. I caught Alice's attention and indicated with my head towards Edward asking her what was wrong with him. She just shrugged and turned her attention towards Jasper. I frowned. This wasn't Alice's usual behavior but I let it go, concentrating instead on what Jacob was telling me.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the museum. We gathered in the foyer and waited for our tour guide to arrive, as if we even needed a tour guide for the three-room museum.

"Alice, is everything ok?" I asked my spiky haired friend, seizing the opportunity the absent tour guide created to corner her.

She smiled at me. "Of course, Bella. Why would there be something wrong?" She asked me innocently but her green eyes didn't sparkle like they always did. She had the same green topaz eyes as Edward.

"Just asking, Edward just seems run down." She shrugged and looked like she wanted to say something but our tour guide finally arrived and we had to stop talking.

"What is your problem Swan?" Edward suddenly whispered in my ear causing me to jump. "Usually you ignore me and that suited me just fine, so why are you interested in my sleeping habits?" We stopped in front of some old statue.

"Since your music keeps me awake at night! I can't believe how selfish you are and arrogant or should we add obnoxious too?" I whispered back angrily, glaring at him. Maybe if I stare hard enough he will turn into a worm. He just glared back at me.

G_reat, I try to turn you into a worm and you turn into a zombie instead_.

"Both, so mind your own beeswax." He sneered at me and walked of.

I looked at the statue inhaling deeply to calm myself. I noticed a small sign on its side. It was an arrow but it had an arrowhead on each side, one pointed left and the other right. Isn't that funny? It was the story of my life, directionless and pointless. I rejoined the group in the other room and spent the rest of the school day listening to an old tour guide tell us even older stories. The whole tour lasted about five hours. It probably could have only been an hour long if the museum actually hired someone that spoke more then three syllables per minute.

When our outing was finally over, we filed back on the bus. Everyone was probably thinking the same thing, this was the first and last time I would visit this museum. This time Emmett and Rosalie sat behind Jacob and me.

"Bella have you and Edward been fighting again?" Rose asked glancing to the back of the bus where Edward sat next to Mike Newton.

_Jeez, he must be desperate to get away from me if he is sitting next to the one person that irritates him more than I do_.

I sighed. "We may have shared a few words."

Emmett chuckled. "What did you do this time, trip him into a display? Or did you trip into a display and he almost died laughing?" Jacob and Rose laughed.

"Ha, ha tickle me and I might laugh with you. No, actually I was concerned about him and asked Alice why he looked so run down. He overheard and overreacted, like always. Anyway, it's not like that's anything new." They nodded in agreement. Edward was known for being theatrical. The last school bell rang just as the bus pulled into the school parking lot.

_Great at least the school day was finished._

"Come on Bells. Rose is coming over and my room is a mess." Emmett said as soon as we got out of the buss and he grabbed my arm dragging me to his Jeep.

"Ok, Emmett, I'm coming. I can walk on my own you know." I said and he let go of my arm. Of course, the sudden motion caused me to lose my balance and I slipped. I braced myself for the impact from the cold icy concrete but instead landed against a warm chest. Two strong arms circled around me crushing me against my savior.

Whoever it was saved both of us from toppling over, after we regained our balance I felt the person's arms relax a little but they stayed around my waist. I could finally breathe again and as I inhaled, I smelled an earthy sent mixed with a hint of mint. I looked up to thank whoever it was and froze. I knew those intense green eyes.

"I know you attract any kind of misfortune in a twelve mile radius but can you at least watch where you're walking?" Edward said rudely. I was still frozen and his hands were still on my waist. "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself or something?" He asked suddenly sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. Uh… thank you." I was still looking in his eyes and I could see just how tired he really was. The skin under his eyes was a light purplish color.

"Bella, Are you ok? I forgot you're so clumsy. I should have been more careful, I'm sorry." Emmett said freeing me from the trance I seemed to be lost in. I pushed against Edward's chest with my hands softly and he dropped his arms from my waist.

"Yes I'm fine. Edward saved me from a rather embarrassing moment. Don't worry about it Emmett." Another pair of arms circled around my waist.

"Are you ok beautiful? Thanks for catching her Edward." Jacob said to Edward as I nodded answering his question. I couldn't help but compare his embrace to Edwards. There was something different about it but before I could ponder it, any further Jacob kissed my neck erasing any coherent thoughts.

"Sure whatever, see you tomorrow." Edward said and walked to his car, his fists were clenched together tightly.

_I bet he was regretting that he had caught me. Did he really hate me that much?_

"Come on Bells, I still have a room to clean." Emmett reminded me that he was in a hurry.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked Jacob as he dropped his arms freeing me from his embrace.

"Yeah, I just have to go home first. See you in an half an hour or so." He pecked me on the lips quickly before he walked to his car, Emmett honked impatiently and I managed to get to the Jeep without tripping over my own feet again.

Emmett went straight to his room when we arrived home and I headed for the kitchen. I started making dinner. It was the only thing we did together as a family. Charlie always watched TV or went fishing in his free time. Emmett was either playing games or with Rosalie. I was always busy with books, or writing, or listening to music. So sitting at a table for half an hour eating was the only family time we had.

I had just finished the salad when Jacob arrived. He joined me in the kitchen sitting on a small chair at the counter. I swear every time I saw him he was bigger. He lived on the reservation and was part of the local Indian tribe. He chose to go to Forks High to be with me. We talked about this and that while I finished the macaroni and cheese. He would sample something every now and then, Rose arrived shortly after Jake arrived and disappeared to Emmett's room. When I placed the pasta in the oven to bake, we moved to the living room. Jake turned on the TV and began channel surfing looking for something interesting to watch. As usual, he stopped on Discovery Channel. Jake was a huge fan of machinery, any machinery. He didn't even notice when I stood up to take the food out of the oven.

Rose and Emmett came downstairs sniffing the air appreciatively. "Dam sis, you really do have perfect timing. I'm starving!" Emmett said in his booming voice.

"You're always hungry. Rose you're welcome to stay for dinner. I made more than enough." Rose helped me to serve the food as Emmett began setting the table. "Jake food's on the table!" I shouted. Charlie arrived home just as we were about to sit down to eat and I quickly went to fetch him a plate while he placed the groceries he bought in the kitchen.

"Mm smells delicious Bells. So Jake how is your car coming along?" Charlie asked Jake once he was back in the dining room. Jake was busy rebuilding a Rabbit Sprint, it's been his pet project for the last year. Rosalie soon joined in to their conversation. She knew more about cars, than some of the boys at school. Emmett and I just rolled our eyes and listened to them argue about some car part.

After dinner, Rose helped me to clean the dishes while the boys went to play some game in Emmett's room. Charlie of course went straight to the TV. "Did you notice anything wrong with Alice today?" She asked as she dried a plate. I frowned I was so focused on Edward that I didn't notice any of my other friends. Did I miss something? Was there something wrong with Alice too?

"No I didn't, but Edward seemed rundown. He looked like he didn't sleep at all last night. Why? Is there something wrong with her?" I asked worriedly as I rinsed out a glass.

"I don't know but she seemed distracted today and when I asked her about it, she just laughed it off." I shrugged and reached for another glass but instead of grasping it like a normal person. I just knocked it over and watched as it fell to the floor. Like the klutz I was, I bent over reaching to grab the fallen glass and knocked my head against the sink, lost my balance and fell into the glass shards.

"Shit, stupid gravity." I sat up and looked at my bleeding palm. Immediately, I stopped breathing. Next to my clumsiness, the smell of blood was the thing I hated the second most. The metallic smell made my stomach churn and caused me to feel lightheaded. Overexposure to it usually caused me to faint.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asked crouching next to me. The men came into the kitchen to see what caused all the commotion.

"You know, I always find it funny when someone asks that, after you clearly did something unintentionally to hurt yourself." Finally spotting me on the ground with a bleeding hand and hearing my last comment the men began to laugh. "I'm glad I amuse you." I held my hand in the air and walked to the bathroom, after seventeen years of accidents, I was used to cuts and scrapes not to mention bruises. I used tweezers to remove all the shards and cleaned the cut best I could.

Rose helped me to bandage the cut and I went back to the kitchen to clean the mess. Jacob had beaten me to it and even finished cleaning the kitchen. "Thanks Jake. You really didn't have to go through all of the trouble." He smiled at me and pulled me in a hug.

"It was nothing. Mm, you know, I think Charlie should just buy a dishwasher. That way you can't cut yourself on anything. On second thought, maybe not. You'll probably end up in the washer and the dishes on the floor." I smacked him on his chest as he pulled away. "I have to head home. Try not to injure yourself, ok?" He said taking my injured hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed the bandage before he grinned at me and left.

_Great why don't they just lock me in a padded room? That way, I can't have any accidents even if I wanted to._

Rose must have left while I was in the shower because Charlie was the only one down stairs and Emmett's room was as dark as night. I locked the front door and kissed Charlie on the head as I passed him.

"Night dad, remember to turn of the TV before you go to bed." He grunted his attention already back at the game.

I shook my head as I climbed the stairs. Charlie only lived for his children and his job, other than that he was an easily pleased man. I turned of my room light and went to sit on my windowsill. It was raining softly and as the wind blew the raindrops against the window, it sounded like sand falling on a tin roof.

I could sit for ages and listen in wonder as nature fought a battle of its own kind. I glanced over at Edward's room. It was lit by his night lamp and the soft light caused shadows to move across his room as he moved about it occasionally. Right now, he was reading a book on his bed. He was dressed in navy blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I could see his well-formed arm muscles from here.

I remembered how he caught me at school and held me against him. I gasped in astonishment. I knew what the difference between his embrace and Jacob's was! When Edward held me, I felt safe. I have never felt safer in my life than those few moments I was in his arms. Why did I feel so safe with him and not with Jacob? I looked at him again. He smiled softly as he read something that amused him in the book. I frowned. I didn't know that Edward read.

His room door opened and his father Carlisle walked in. Carlisle was blonde and looked far too young to be a doctor. He was married to Esme, but I knew that little fact didn't stop the nurses at the local hospital from throwing themselves at him. Edward looked up angrily from where he lay on his bed. Carlisle said something to Edward, Edward didn't say anything back. Carlisle said something again and this time Edward almost looked like he was screaming at Carlisle. Carlisle turned and slammed his door so hard I could hear it through the stormy weather outside.

I watched as Edward closed his book and threw it on the bedside table. He slammed his fists into the bedcovers next to him before he turned on his side and switched of the light. For the first time in my life, I wished I knew what Edward was thinking. He and Carlisle almost never argued about anything and this was the first time I had seen some form of conflict between them. I listened to the roaring wind as the storm outside became fiercer. I began to shiver from the cold and went to bed. Once I was nice and warm I thought about Edward briefly, before I fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud shrieking noise. I frowned. Did we have an alarm I didn't know about? I sat up and looked at my clock radio. The red letters glared at me, seven am. After some of the fuzziness wore off, I realized the screeching noise was coming from the alarm clock.

"Emmett I'm going to kill you." I mumbled as I reached out and hit every button in sight. Eventually the screeching stopped. I never set my alarm because Emmett usually wakes me every morning. He was probably playing a prank on me.

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I was waiting for my fingers to be tangled in a knot but to my surprise, my hand went straight through. I frowned and ran my hand through again. It went straight through short silky hair. Wait a minute. I did not have short silky hair. I looked down at my body, I was wearing a white t-shirt but my chest looked funny.

Oh my fuck, my chest was flat. My chest was as flat as a board. I pulled up my shirt and stared at a flat muscled stomach. This was not my stomach. I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror against the wall. I stared in shock at the face that was reflected back to me. I gazed in horror at my bronze disarray hair, green topaz eyes that were now widened with shock and a sign of morning stubble. I opened my mouth but no sound came out, I stared at Edwards face. I registered a ringing noise coming from behind me, I turned and searched for the new source of irritation and finally found it under his pillow. I glanced at the screen.

**Incoming call…Bella****. **

Edward had my number on his cell phone?

I only pondered over this for a second before I answered quickly. "Hello." I listened in wonder as Edwards voice came from my mouth. Stupid did you expect your own.

"Bella please tell me that's you." I heard my own voice over the phone.

"Yes it's me. Edward Cullen what did you do to me?" I shouted into the phone.

"Great, Bella! Of course, it's my fault. I wanted to end up in your body." Wait Edward was in my body! He was in my girl body! Oh my fuck.

"Ok, ok… uh I'll get dressed and come right over, just don't do anything, ok?"

I scanned his room to find his closet.

_Edward, I hope you put on a pair of boxers last night. _

"Just hurry ok." The line went dead. I threw the phone on his bed and headed for the closet.

**A/n I wrote this at work since I couldn't get this out of my head. It took me about a week to write and perfect it. This story is the result of a very wacky idea I had one day. Inspiration comes from various movies and funny books I've read.**

**I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Princes Blair Rose, for editing and polishing this chapter to perfection. Be sure to check out the story she's writing "Bella Cullen" it's great. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. 2 Dirty little secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. **

**2. Dirty little secrets.**

**Epov:**

"Edward I'm waiting in anticipation for an explanation to way you applied to Yale. You better have one hell of a story. I thought we decided that you're going to study medicine." Carlisle banged his fist on the dining room table in frustration. I snorted, we decided was another way of saying he decided for me. There was no way in hell that I was going to become a doctor.

I was going to Yale to study music, no matter what Carlisle said. Nothing was going to change my mind, I was already accepted into the musical program and there was nothing he could do about it. Esme walked into the dining room and started to clear up the dishes, she gave me a small smile from behind Carlisle's back. She understood that I didn't want to devote my life to medicine, why couldn't Carlisle just understand as well.

"Answer me, damn it!" Carlisle banged his fist again causing Alice to jump in fright. She looked at me pleadingly before she stood up and left, she never could handle any form of conflict.

_Great, she was supposed to be my big support in this argument._

"We, haven't decided anything, dad." I said emphasizing the we by making quotation marks in the air with my hands. "You were the one who decided and you never thought to ask me how I felt about it. I'm going to study music and there's nothing you can do about it."

He stood up suddenly, as if he was just electrocuted, causing his chair to fall over. "Nothing I can do about it? Who is going to pay for your studies? I promise you, I will not pay a single dime for you to study some course that will never give you a future!"

I also stood up and glared at him. "I don't remember asking you to!" I shouted at him just as his cell phone began ringing.

"Hello…...yes I'll be right there." He closed his phone and stared at me.

"See! You can't even have an argument without being interrupted by work. So why don't you just go already? Your precious patients are waiting for you."

He glared at me. "This isn't over." He turned on his heel and walked out.

I sighed, I knew that he was going to throw a fit but was it really necessary to overreact like that. I never wanted to become a doctor, music was my passion and it was the only direction after school that I considered. I walked around the table and picked up his chair placing it neatly at the table. I walked slowly to my room. I could here Alice in the bathroom. She was the lucky one. Dad didn't expect her to become a doctor. She could go and study fashion next year, all he wanted to know was how much her entire course was going to cost.

Money, it was always about money. Well I didn't need his money, I will go play a composition to the university's head council in two weeks and get a scholarship. I walked into my room and turned up my stereo. Papa Roach started playing full blast. I grabbed some pajamas from my closet and headed for my bathroom.

I smirked. Having a lot of money enabled my parents to buy a house with three bathrooms. I stood under the shower and imagined it was a waterfall. It helped me to relax. I watched how millions of rivers flowed down my body. I was calmer when I finally came out of the shower. The stereo was still playing full blast, I didn't care to turn it down since Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was working the night shift. Alice was used to my blaring music by now.

I smiled. Alice really was the best pixie like sister anyone could ask for. Her bubbly personality tired you out a bit, but her knack to brighten up any mood was the best thing about her. No one wanted to believe us when they heard we were twins. We were so different. She had a big talent for fashion and shopping. She looked like she danced when she even made the smallest move, she had dark short spiky hair that stood in every direction, she was built small almost like a pixie and the only why you could tell we were related at all was by our eyes.

We both had the same green eyes. I was a lot taller than she was, even taller than my parents were. I had longish bronze hair that I always wore in a mess and didn't care much about fashion. Alice usually picked my clothes for me whenever we went shopping and I always just went along with her. There was no need to argue with her, since she always somehow manages to get what she wants.

I skipped to my favorite Papa Roach song and fell on my bed closing my eyes.

"Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort. Suffocation, no breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cover your bleeding."

I listened to the song that described my life at the moment. My door opened and Alice walked in, she said something but I couldn't here her over the music. I sat up and turned the stereo down. She came and sat down next to me.

"Well that went swell, I think he was one bang short of an aneurysm."

I smiled softly. "I didn't want to argue with him, I hate it when we fight but I'm not going to study medicine. I will not leave my family at night and run of to save someone. I won't miss out on my children's birthdays, Christmases and school plays. I want to be part of my family and not just its provider. I want to be there for my children and share every aspect of their lives. I want to sleep next to my wife and not leave in the middle of the night to do some emergency operation. I want a life." I sighed and held my head in my hands creating the image of helplessness.

"Always so theatrical, I want those things too. Why do you think I'm going to study fashion?" She asked bumping my shoulder.

"Because you have good fashion sense, can't walk past a boutique without going in and have a very active imagination." I teased. "And because you can't stand the sight of gore." I said causing her to laugh.

"Exactly, so don't worry he will come around eventually."

I hunched my shoulders. "What if he doesn't. I don't think we have ever argued about something before and you know how stubborn he can be."

She stood up. "I also know how stubborn you can be. Just wait it out, who knows he might surprise you." She ran her hand through my hair as she left my room.

"I won't bet on it." I mumbled after her.

_Well it's my life, right? So the choice is not up to him._

I felt a shiver run down my spine. It felt like someone was watching me. I glanced up and looked straight at Bella's room window. Was it my imagination or did something just move inside her dark room? I turned and switched of my bedroom light, I walked over to my windowsill. As I sat down, I glanced at the Swans house. It was dark and looked peaceful, they were so lucky in having Charlie as a father.

He wouldn't care if they wanted to study music. All he wanted for them was the best in life. I wandered what Bella wanted to study after school. Emmett, wanted to become a lawyer and was heading to Harvard. Rose would join him but she was going to study Mechanics. She would kill me, of course, if I told this to anybody. Alice was going the fashion route and Jasper was going to study physiology. I never thought about what Bella would do after school, not that we were friends or anything nearly close to friends that would enable me to ask her.

She usually ignored me and I never minded this fact until about two years ago. It was her sixteenth birthday and I only showed up at her party because I knew it would irritate her. She was walking in front of me and slipped, I caught her just in time. I held her against me and when she regained her balance, she mumbled something and turned out of my embrace. My arms felt so empty without her and it confused me. I ignored it and never thought about it again until last year. Jacob finally found the courage to ask her out and she accepted. I wanted to rip Jacob to pieces with my bare hands and was yet again confused. It was a week later, on this very windowsill, that I finally figured out that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with the girl next door.

She doesn't know it of course. She just doesn't know how many nights I spent tossing and turning, just thinking about her. I knew that she was with Jacob and that she was happy with him. I would never take that happiness away from her. We always argue but it keeps me from telling her just what an asshole Jacob Black really is. She'll find out soon enough, it's a wonder he kept it a secret for so long. I still have something he would never have. I have her bedroom window across from mine, that's why I never close my curtains. It's the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. I sighed and went to bed. I wished that someday I could wake up next to her for the rest of my life.

I woke to the sound of my alarm way to soon. It felt like I just fallen asleep. I was tossing and turning the whole night. When I did eventually fall asleep, I woke up when Carlisle returned home. Normally I didn't have any sleeping problems and the result to last night's troubles was that I was easily agitated. I dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen where Alice made some breakfast.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. Alice was busy in front of the stove.

"Morning, just some pancakes. I didn't have…did you have a late night?" She asked when she caught sight of my face. I could just imagine what I looked like.

"No, I had an early morning." I grumbled as I helped myself to some pancakes.

"Ah…I thought the all-nighter was tonight. Too bad, I missed it. On the other hand, maybe it's good that I missed it. I don't want to look like a zombie at school." I just grunted and finished my breakfast. I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

We left soon after breakfast for school, I was still in a foul mood and I took it out on my car, which meant that we arrived at school much earlier than usual. I saw an old bus in the school parking lot.

_Great I forgot that we were going on an outing to the town museum today._

We joined the small group of seniors at the bus and waited for our friend's arrival. Jasper and Rosalie were the first ones to join us. Jasper immediately pulled Alice into a hug.

"Good morning Edward." He said to me over her shoulder. I just nodded to him. He turned his full attention to Alice. He was really a great friend, he instinctively knew when to leave me alone or when I was irritated. He simply kept people out of my way and from bothering me.

I spotted the big Jeep first. I couldn't believe Charlie actually bought that thing for Emmett and Bella. He should have known that she would never want to drive it. They parked between my and Rose's cars and walked over to join us.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted us all in one sentence. We responded each with our own greetings.

Bella stopped a few feet from me, Emmett walked over to Rosalie to give her a hug. I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella. She looked amazing. She wore blue skinny jeans and a matching blue jacket. You could just make out some form of white shirt underneath the jacket. I looked away before she caught me staring at her. As I turned my face away, I saw Jacob walking up behind her, he slid his arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob said in her ear before he kissed her neck. I wanted to gag. Of all the idiotic love names, he could choose from, he chose beautiful. I would have chosen love or just settled for her name. She smiled at him and I had to resist the urge to punch him. Luckily, for me our history teacher arrived.

"Come on class and board the bus. Let us not wait for the grass to grow. Mr. Black, no physical contact at school." I smiled to myself as I heard Jacob groan and saw him drop his hands from her waist.

We filed into the bus and I just happened to sit in the seat behind Bella. I could see the lighter strands of brown in her mahogany hair. How I longed to run my fingers through them and feel if it was as soft as it looked. She turned around and looked at my face frowning a little.

_Great what did I do now? _

"Are you ok Edward?" She asked suddenly.

OK_ this wais a first._

I glanced at her frowning, I wasn't in the mood to figure out why she was so interested in my well-being and nor did I want to tell her why I couldn't sleep. Well, there's just one way to get her off my back.

"What do you care?" I sneered at her and turned away from her, it hurt me a little to be rude to her but it's not as if we were friends or anything.

"You're right, I don't care. As if anyone cares why you look like shit." She shot back and began a conversation with Jacob. I took out my iPod and turned up the volume, about twenty minutes later we arrived at the museum. I sighed putting away my iPod and joined the others in the foyer.

_This is going to be the most boring day ever._

Somehow, I wound up standing behind Bella and my sister. "Alice is everything ok?" Bella asked my sister.

_What was with her. She never even acknowledged my existence now all of a sudden she was concerned about me._

Alice smiled at her but even I could see that it was totally fake. "Of course Bella. Why would there be something wrong?" Jeez Alice couldn't you be more convincing.

"Just asking, Edward just seems run down." Bella said and Alice just shrugged. Alice walked away and left Bella alone.

"What is your problem Swan?" I suddenly whispered in her ear causing her to jump. "Usually you ignore me and that suited me just fine, so why are you interested in my sleeping habits?" We followed the rest of the class and stopped in front of some old statue.

"Since your music keeps me awake at night! I can't believe how selfish you are. Are you just arrogant or should we add obnoxious too?" She whispered back angrily glaring at me. Was my music really that loud? I thought for about a millisecond before I remembered that she insulted me.

"Both, so mind your own beeswax." I sneered at her and walked off. I didn't look at her until I stood at the far side of the class. She was inhaling deeply to calm herself.

_Well done Edward, once again you're a total asshole in her eyes_.

She joined the class and I turned away from her. I listened for about ten minutes to the old tour guide before I decided he was talking a lot of bullshit and slipped on my earphones for my iPod.

Five hours later and we were on our way back to school. I looked for another place to sit on the bus, I didn't want to sit anywhere near the happy couple. Unfortunately, the only empty space was next to Mike Newton. I sighed and sat down. I despised Mike Newton. The only thing he was interested in was with whom he could sleep with. He had his sights on Bella some time ago. Let's just say my fist quickly persuaded him to let go of that idea. The last school bell rang just as we pulled into the school parking lot. Great at least school was over. I followed the flow out of the bus and somehow once again wound up behind Bella.

"Come on Bells. Rose is coming over and my room is a mess." I heard Emmett say as soon as we got out of the bus. He grabbed her arm towing her to his Jeep.

"Ok Emmett, I'm coming. I can walk on my own you know." She said and he released her arm. I swore under my breath as I saw Bella lose her balance.

_Emmett you ass! Couldn't you think about the fact that she could fall over?_

Of all the people in the school, Bella had to be the one who could stumble over flat surfaces. Without thinking, I moved forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. I slipped my arms around her and crushed her against me. I relished in the thought of how good she felt against me. She was so soft and warm. I could even smell her floral scent. Her hair smelled like strawberries, after we regained our balance I relaxed my arms a little but kept them around her waist. I just couldn't seem to let her go. I wanted to freeze time and keep her there, against me, forever.

She looked up and froze. I could see realization flash across her deep brown eyes. Obviously, she hadn't known who saved her. Of course, she would never willingly stand in my embrace.

"I know you attract any kind of misfortune in a twelve mile radius but can you at least watch where you're walking?" I said rudely. She was still frozen and this was unlike her. "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself or something?" I asked concerned not worrying about how it may sound to her.

"I'm fine. Uh…thank you." She was still looking in my eyes. I could drown in those brown pools.

"Bella, are you ok? I forgot you're so clumsy. I should have been more careful, I'm sorry." Emmett said freeing her from the trance she seemed to be lost in.

_Yes, Emmet you should be more careful._

She pushed against my chest with her hands softly and I remembered my arms were still around her, holding her to me. I dropped my arms from her waist. "Yes I'm fine. Edward saved me from a rather embarrassing moment. Don't worry about it Emmett."

Jacob also reached us now and slipped his arms around her waist. "Are you ok beautiful? Thanks for catching her Edward." Jacob thanked me as Bella nodded to answer his question. I ground my teeth as Jacob kissed her in the neck.

"Sure whatever, see you tomorrow." I said and walked to my car, I didn't notice I was clenching my fists until I felt my nails bite into my palms. I wanted to be the person to comfort her.

I got into my car and waited for Alice to join me. This time round I drove slower. Carlisle would be home from work and I didn't have the power to argue with him. "So Edward, when are you going to tell Bella how you feel about her?" Alice asked suddenly. I almost swerved into the car next to me from surprise.

_How did Alice know how I felt about Bella?_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice grunted, "Uh huh! By that reaction I'm going to ignore your last statement".

I glanced at her. "Never, ok! She is happy with Jacob and I'm not going to mess with that." I said and concentrated on not driving into anyone else.

"So now you're unhappy."

I sighed. "Just drop it ok, I don't want to talk about my love life with you." I pulled into our driveway and turned off the car.

Carlisle's Mercedes wasn't here, for the first time I was glad his job took so much of his time. I walked to the living room and turned on the TV. I skipped through the channels and could find absolutely nothing to watch. I turned it of and walked to my piano, I started playing a composition I worked on for the last month or so. It wasn't finished yet but it had some promise. I still had to find a name for it. I made some progress with the piece by the time Esme arrived home from work.

She brought pizza with her. "Hey, sorry I'm late but I had a complicated surgery that ran a bit late, your father will be home soon." She said as we joined her in the dining room table.

"Hey mom, don't worry. The pizza makes up for it." She smiled as we ate hungrily.

"Edward I heard the piece you were playing. It sounded beautiful. Is that what you're going to play for the scholarship?" She asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"I don't know what I'll be playing yet. Have you told dad about the scholarship?"

She sighed. "Yes, he's still pretty upset. He just can't seem to grasp that you don't want to be a doctor." Alice grunted a rather un-Alice like grunt.

"And you?" I asked hopefully.

"I just want you to be happy, both of you." We smiled at her. We had the sweetest mother in the whole world.

After dinner, I took a shower and relaxed on my bed with my favorite book. I could totally get lost in the fictional world and usually forgot about my surroundings. I smiled as I read how the main characters in the book shouted at each other reminding me of Bella and I, when Carlisle walked into my room.

"You applied for a scholarship. Making it seem like we can't afford to send you to university." I looked at him quirking my eyebrow.

_Yesterday he didn't want to pay for it, and now he was worried about our family's reputation? _

I just looked at him waiting for him to calm down. "I have never been this disappointed in you."

That did it. "Says the man, who refused to pay for his son's studies! I knew you wouldn't pay for it! That's why I applied for the scholarship!" I screamed at him.

He looked shocked and turned on his heel walking out of my room. He slammed the door and the noise it caused bounced of the walls. I punched my bed covers next to me in frustration. This was so fucked up. I placed my book on my bedside table and turned of the lamp. I glanced at Bella's window and wished I could be there with her instead of here.

I don't know when I fell asleep but the next thing I knew was that someone was shaking me.

"Come on. Time to wake up, sleeping beauty." I groaned and something tickled my nose.

"Bella wake up!" I shot up and stared at Emmett.

_What the fuck, why was Emmett in my room? _

"Finally, I almost thought you were dead."

I frowned. "Why are…" I was shocked into silence when I heard a different voice than my own come from my mouth.

"Bella maybe you should go wash your face. You look disoriented this morning."

_Bella? Why was he calling me Bella? _

Emmett walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I looked down and something fell over my face. I moved my hand pushing it out of my face and to my amazement found that it was soft sleek hair.

_What the fuck was going on here? _

I spotted a full-length mirror against an open cupboard door and jumped from the bed. In my hurry to get to the closet, my feet were caught in the bed sheets and I fell, face first on the floor. I felt a burning pain in my left wrist and saw that it was bandaged.

_When did I hurt my wrist?_

I untangled my feet and walked over to the closet. I stared and stared and then stared some more. I still couldn't believe my eyes. I raised my hand and Bella did exactly the same movement. I opened my mouth and saw a gawking Bella.

_Holy crap, I was Bella. _

I dropped my eyes and stared at the two small bumps on her chest. How easy would it be to lift her shirt and…

_No stop that this instant Edward. You're stuck in a girl's body, in Bella's body and all you can think about is looking at her breasts? Wait, where is Bella? Bella, are you in here with me?_

I thought aloud in my, no Bella's, head. I waited as if I expected her to answer me. If someone saw me now, they would probably lock me up and throw away the key.

_Think Edward, maybe you're dreaming. Yes, this is just a bad dream, you're going to wake up any minute now. _

I leaned forward pressing my hands on the wall and cringed in pain. Stupid I forgot about the injured wrist.

_Wait! There shouldn't be pain in dreams. _

I turned around and scanned the room. I spotted her cell phone charging on her study table. I began walking over to the table and was almost there when I hit the floor again.

"Dammit Bella, you're clumsy." I stood up and grabbed her phone. I dialed my cell phone number and waited.

_Please be Bella. Please be Bella._

I said repeatedly in my head.

"Hello" I listened in wonder at my voice. Crap, this is going to be awkward.

"Bella please tell me that's you." I said hoping that it didn't sound as crazy as I thought.

"Yes, it's me. Edward Cullen, what did you do to me?" She shouted into the phone and my relief only lasted a few seconds as rage took over.

"Great, Bella! Of course, it's my fault. I wanted to end up in your body." Shit Bella was in my male body.

"Ok, ok…uh I'll get dressed and come right over, just don't do anything Edward." Get dressed? She was going to get dressed? This was getting weirder every minute. Well at least she will be the first girl to see me naked. I imagined this differently…Focus Edward.

"Just hurry, ok?" I ended the call.

Well if she was going to dress me, I might as well dress her. I walked over slowly to her dresser hoping I wouldn't eat some floor again.

**A/n ok so the second chapter is finally finished. This was just so you could see how different they were and how different their family's are. Bella is complete caretaker of hers and Edward has a few issues with Carlisle. **

**Thanks for the reviews it really brightened up my day. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alert's list.**

**I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Princes Blair Rose, for editing and polishing this chapter to perfection. Be sure to check out the story she's writing "Bella Cullen" it's great. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. 3 Weird doesn't even cover it

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. **

**3. Weird doesn't even cover it.**

**Bpov:**

I stopped in front of his dresser and braced myself for whatever waited for me on the other side. I closed my eyes and yanked the door open. Slowly I opened my left eye and peeked into his dresser. I sighed in relief. Somewhere out there, there really was a God. I opened my other eye and studied the neatly arranged dresser. It consisted of four selves and a big space for hanging clothes. The top shelf contained his underwear and socks. I quickly moved on to the next one, which contained his t-shirts. The one under that one were pajamas and the last one seemed like tracksuits. On the rod next to the shelves, there were a few jeans on hangers next to coats and some neat shirts. He had about five pairs of shoes.

_OK how am I going to do this? Shirt first I think, I'll leave the nasty part for last. _

I grabbed the bottom of the shirt I was wearing and ripped it over my head.

_OK now where would he keep his deodorant?_

I checked his cupboard and found absolutely nothing. I glanced around his room and spotted another door that, hopefully, led to his bathroom. I walked over to it and halted to a stop when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I turned this way and that way examining Edwards well developed chest, he even had a fine six-pack. I poked my finger into his stomach and it felt like I was pressing against a wall.

_Well, well, well Edward. Aren't you full of surprises? Wait, what am I thinking? This is Edward. The guy you argue with and who insults you every chance he gets. _

I shook my head lightly as if to shake away the thoughts that ran through my head and continued on to the mystery room. I opened to the door and stepped into a big clean bathroom. The toilet seat was down, no stray clothes lay on the floor and it was so clean. Almost too clean.

_Emmet and Charlie could definitely learn a few things from Edward. _

I walked over to the small cabinet on his wall and opened it. It contained his deodorant, a razor with some shaving cream, a toothbrush and some plasters. I froze. I forgot Edward was a boy, which meant I had to shave his morning stubble. Shit, shit, shit. I stood there for a few seconds just staring at the cabinet. It can't be that hard right? I took out his razor placing it on the sink and then took out the shaving cream.

_You can do this. It's just like shaving your legs. _

I didn't linger on the fact that I could barely shave my legs without nicking myself a few times. I ran some water into the sink and picked up the shaving cream. I squirted some of the foamy cream into my hand, placed it back on the sink and rubbed my hands together. I lifted my hands to my face and rubbed it on Edward's cheeks. I quickly washed my hands and picked up the razor, I remember watching Charlie shave once.

"You can do this." I said aloud and placed the razor close to my ear.

I moved the razor down to my chin, why was his stubble so hard? I rinsed the razor out in the water and looked at the small line of clean skin. This wasn't so hard. I finished shaving his one side and moved on to the next cheek. I would leave the chin for last; I placed the razor near my chin and pulled it towards my ear.

"Ouch dammit!" Blood was beginning to ooze from a small cut on my cheek.

_Crap._

I quickly grabbed some toilet paper and placed it on the cut. After most of the bleeding stopped, I stuck a small bit of paper on the cut and carefully began shaving again, this time starting from my ear and shaving down to my chin. I managed to nick myself again, when I shaved my chin.

_Sorry Edward but nobody is perfect. _

I cleaned out the sink and placed the shaving utensils back in the cupboard. I applied his deodorant and smelled that same musky scent I smelled yesterday when he caught me. I spotted some cologne behind the deodorant, I shrugged I might as well smell nice as long as I'm in this body. I dropped a few drops of cologne on my palms and after rubbing my hands together, I patted my cheeks, just like I saw some men do in movies. I felt a light stinging on my cheeks but the minty smell of the cologne overwhelmed me the most. At least he had some taste.

Ok now back to the dresser, I grabbed a baby blue shirt and pulled it over my head. I took a big breath and pulled down his pajama pants, I straightened up again without looking down once at his most private bit.

"How do I manage to get myself into these situations?" I asked aloud before quickly glancing down. I sighed in relief. He was wearing some boxers. I grabbed a pair of jeans and dressed quickly, I finished of his look with a white hoody. I grabbed a pair of socks and some sneakers and sat down on the ground to put them on.

I noticed briefly that his toenails were nice and short and that he had perfect descending toes. I had a thing with toes. It freaked me out when someone's second toe was longer than his first. It was shallow of me but I just can't help it, I'm weird in that way. I ran my fingers through his hair. It wasn't like he combed it in anyway. They always stood in total disarray.

I stood up and crept to his bedroom door, please tell me his family members are not early risers. I opened the door and peeked into the hallway. It was deserted. Luckily, for me I knew the layout of the house thanks to my sleepovers with Alice. I walked in the direction of the kitchen. I could hear the sizzling sounds of someone making breakfast on the stove. I glanced around the corner and saw Alice busy making what smelled like omelets. With luck I could sneak past the door, I was just halfway when Alice turned around and spotted me.

"Morning Edward, why are you sneaking around? Dad already left, so don't worry about running into him." I frowned, why would I worry about running into Edward's father?

"I'm not sneaking around, just…err…wanted to…err…see if I could surprise you." I finished lamely hoping she would believe my small white lie.

She smiled. "Silly boy, I always catch you so why do you even bother? Come on, your omelet is getting cold." She held a plate out towards me.

"Sorry Alice. I can't…Emmet called he…has some sort of emergency and needs my help. I've got to go." I began walking briskly to the front door.

"Wait! I'll come with you, if there's an emergency I can maybe help with something."

I spun around. "No!" I shouted and cringed. "No, it's a boy emergency. You would just make him uncomfortable."

She stopped in the middle of the living room and blushed. "Oh ok then, just don't be late for school." I nodded as I walked backwards and into the door. I fumbled for the doorknob.

"I won't be late."

She frowned. "Edward is everything ok?"

I finally found the knob and turned it, I almost fell over backwards when it swung open. "I'm fine Alice, don't worry about me." I stepped out and shut the door in her surprised face. I turned facing my own house and made a beeline for the front door.

Luckily, Charlie was an early riser and already left for work. I opened the unlocked door and walked straight to my room. I could hear that Emmett was busy in the bathroom and opened my bedroom door. I froze in utter shock when I saw myself in front of me. I stepped into my room quickly and closed the door.

"What the hell Edward?" I said as he swung around and I stared wide eyed at him.

"Bella thank God! Help me get out of this contraption!" I looked at him and now that I saw just how a single bra got the better of him, I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips. "This is not funny, are you going to help me or not?" I burst out laughing, his head was through one of the armholes, his one arm was twisted and stuck behind his back and his other was pulling a strap away from his head as he tried to untangle himself.

I walked over to him slowly. "Why are my breasts exposed to the whole world?" I asked as I began to help him.

"I was trying to dress you and things just went haywire. How do you get dressed in these everyday?"

I laughed as I finally freed his arm. "It takes some fine maneuvering but we girls just use our heads. Now turn around please, staring at my half-naked body is freaking me out. And don't look down!" I said as I finally held my bra in my hand. He obliged and turned around.

"If I may just say, they are really nice." I smacked his…my back.

_Ok, this was going to be confusing. _

"Shut up you pervert. Now I'm only going to show you this once, turn the bra inside out and connect the two pieces in front of you like this." I slid my arms around him and fastened the bra together. "Then turn it around until the two breast pieces are in front of you". I did that part for him and took a step back. "Now slip your arms through the arm holes and pull the straps up over your shoulders. He did as I said and turned around looking amazed.

"Great why didn't I think of that? They should hand out a manual with these things." I ignored his rambling and walked to me dresser, I took my deodorant and threw it towards him. I grabbed a shirt, some jeans and a jersey.

"Look Edward, just tell me what you did that caused all of this so that I can fix it." I said as I handed him the shirt.

"How many times must I say it before you listen to me, I didn't do a fucking thing." He said and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Then how do you explain this?" I asked as he glanced from me to the jeans in my hands. "Oh for heavens sake Edward, just pull down the pajama pants and pull on the jeans. It's not rocket science." He blushed suddenly. I looked like a tomato when I blushed.

"You are wearing underwear right?" He asked in barely a whisper.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes." He pulled the pajama pants down halfway, slipped one foot out and stepped on the pants maneuvering out of it. Without once glancing down he grabbed the jeans and slipped them on, in his hurry to straighten back up he lost his balance and fell over. He shot out his arms and in the process took full impact on the injured wrist.

"Fuck it Bella! You're like one big deathtrap." I forgot how clumsy I was, Come to think of it, I didn't fall over once this morning. Edward wasn't clumsy. Suddenly I felt sorry for him. Not only was he trapped in my body but he also had to get used to my clumsiness.

"Ok so if neither of us did anything funny last night, then how did this happen?" He asked as I helped him up from the floor, he took the jersey from me and pulled it over his head. I gave him some socks and pointed to a pair of shoes he could put on.

"All I know is, I woke up yesterday morning, went to school and came back home."

We looked at each other. "The museum!" We said together. We were looking at each other when he frowned.

"What did you do to my face Bella?" I turned and looked in the mirror. I still had two bits of toilet paper on my face from the razor cuts.

"You had morning stubble." I deadpanned. "We have to go to that museum after school." I said as I removed the two small toilet paper balls. He stood up when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Bella were going to be late! What's the hold up?" I moved to the door quickly and opened it.

"Emmett, do me a favor and take Alice to school. Edward and I are taking his car."

Emmett frowned. "Edward what are you doing here? Don't you mean **Bella** and you are taking **your** car." He said emphasizing my stupid mistakes.

S_hit, I forgot I was Edward. _

"Uh…yes, Bella and I have a…err…Biology project to work on before school. Oh and if Alice asks about some emergency just tell her you don't want to talk about it. Thank you, see you later." I closed the door in his face. I heard some mumbling from behind the door and then his disappearing footsteps.

"Who is going to drive my car to the museum? You're not touching my baby." Edward said behind me.

I sighed. "Yes, I am, and we're driving to school, not the museum."

"What do you mean where driving to school? We have to fix this now. I'm not going to school as you."

I glared at him. "Yes you are. I have to hand in a written essay in English today and need perfect attendance to get my scholarship. We can go to the museum after school." We glared at each other for a while.

"Fine, but we leave right after school! I don't want be like this for too long, it's creepy."

I huffed. "Really? You make it sound as if I'm having the time of my life, why am I feeling some sort of pressure between my legs?" I asked as I looked down.

"What do you mean some sort of pressure?" He asked quizzically.

"I don't know it feels like my bladder is going to burst." I looked at him wide eyed.

_How was I supposed to go to the toilet? _

"Well then you better go." He said as if we were discussing the whether.

"No, I'll just keep it in." I said in a small voice.

"Bella I don't know about girls but when a guy has to go he has to go." I shook my head just as Emmett called that he was leaving, from down stairs in his booming voice. "It's probably better if you go here and not at school."

I wanted to argue but the pressure on my bladder was getting worse. I turned and walked to the bathroom and stopped in front of the toilet. I lifted the toilet seat and was about to sit down when he interrupted me.

"Don't turn me into some kind of pussy, men stand they don't sit". I glared at him and straightened up turning around. "Don't forget to pick up the second part as well." I lifted the second piece of the seat and then froze.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

"Now unzip the jeans and it will probably be better if you pull down the jeans and my boxers."

I gulped. "Why do I get the idea that you're enjoying this way to much." I unzipped the jeans and then pulled it down. If someone saw us like this, me standing in front of the toilet with my jeans around my ankles and Edward, in my body, standing behind me telling me what to do, I'd might just die.

"Actually I think I'm even more uncomfortable than you right now." I ignored that and pulled down his boxers but didn't look down.

_There was no way I was touching his…thing._

I grabbed a lot of toilette paper. "This is wrong in so many ways. Do I need to hold it with one hand or both?" I asked still not looking down.

"Just one, it's not a fire hose!" I heard him shout in the hallway, I glanced over my shoulder and didn't see him anywhere. I didn't even hear him leave. The coward. I took a big breath and placed my toilet papered hand around it, pulling my mouth in disgust. Luckily, I took so much toilet paper it covered almost everything.

"Now what?"

"Aim at the toilet and relax." Relax! Was he fucking kidding me? How was I supposed to relax? I aimed at the toilet and waited. I thought about how if we went to the museum everything will turn back the way it was supposed to be. Suddenly I felt the pressure disappear as I heard liquid falling in the toilette. "Bella if you're done remember to…err…shake…it a few times." Edward called down the hallway.

_Shake it? _

I did as he said throwing the toilette paper in the toilette and scrubbed my hands before I left the bathroom. I spotted him where he stood near the stairs. "Coward, just you wait until you have to go to the toilette." He shrugged.

"I'll just sit down. I have always wanted to go into the girl's bathroom. Maybe under different circumstances and for different reasons, but beggars can't be choosers." I glared at him. I have almost forgotten how irritating he can be.

"Can we go to school now?" He nodded and I showed him where my schoolbag was before we left. "Lock the door behind you." I told him as we walked out.

We walked to his Silver Volvo. "Bella, would you let me drive, please?" I nodded and got into the passenger seat. He quickly ran into his house to fetch his car keys and his school bag. We said almost nothing on the way to school and barely made it there on time. "Meet me here right after school." He said and I nodded, I glanced at his class schedule and headed for his first class.

The first three periods were hell. I had to remember to react every time someone called Edward's name. I didn't know how he treated other students or whom he disliked. I could only hope that he didn't mess up any of my classes. When lunch finally arrived I made a beeline for the cafeteria, I bought some pizza and joined my friends at our regular table. I saw that Edward was already seated. He wasn't eating. I sat down across from him.

"How are you holding up?" I asked concerned.

"I fell over at least a dozen times and the girl's bathroom is not how I imagined it." I forced the images of Edward in the girl's bathroom out of my head. It was awkward enough going to the toilet as Edward. I didn't need to know about him going to one as me.

"My morning was hell too, just two more classes and we'll be right back where we belong." I said and took a bite of my pizza.

"What's with the two of you?" Emmett suddenly asked.

_Shit I forgot our friends were still around us. _

"Nothing we are just not feeling like ourselves." Edward said.

_That was the understatement of the year_.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I missed you this morning but I'm here to make up for it now." Jacob suddenly said behind Edward and kissed him in the neck. Edward's expression turned to one of disgust. Jacob sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Its ok Jake, Edward and I were so busy with a project for Biology I didn't even notice that you were gone." Jake glared at me and I kicked Edward under the table. "Ouch, dammit." I looked away innocently.

"So do you want to go do something after school?" Jacob asked playing with a strand of Edward's hair. He twisted towards Jacob so that he smartly moved out of the little caress.

"Sorry, Edward and I have already made other plans. Maybe next time?"

Jacob frowned. "You and Edward get along now? Maybe I could join you?"

Edward smiled at him. "Sorry Jake, there's only room for two on this outing. Right, Edward?" He turned towards me.

"Uh yeah, sorry Jacob." What the hell, did he want to end my relationship with Jake? The bell suddenly rang and Jake slid his arm around me for our usual parting kiss.

"I don't want to be late for class." Edward said turning out of the embrace and left a stunned Jake behind him. Our friends gaped at him as he left. I turned and walked to Edward's new class before any of them could ask me all kinds of questions.

I fumed through the period until the bell for the final class rang. I headed to the Biology class. Edward and I were lab partners and he was already at the table taking out my books. "What the hell are you up to? Couldn't you handle the situation with Jake any better?"

Edward tilted his head and shook it lightly. "He's not my type. He's a bit too manly for me."

I stared at him shocked. "Well he is my type so you better get used to it."

He looked at me and shook his head. "I don't think he is your type either. People would look at you funny, seeing that you're a male." My mouth fell open.

_Where is this coming from? I didn't know Edward had a funny side._

"Just stop your crap, ok?" He nodded as we paid attention to our teacher.

We left quickly after school. "I hope this works, otherwise were screwed." Edward said as we stopped in front of the museum. We walked into the foyer and saw the same old tour guide that gave us a tour yesterday. We walked quickly towards him.

"Excuse me, sir, but were wondering if you could help us?" He squinted at us and smiled a toothy grin.

"Sure do you want a tour?" He asked us, obviously mistaking us for tourists.

"No we were part of the school that visited the museum yesterday."

He nodded suddenly. "You forgot to ask something yesterday." Ok he was starting to irritate me slightly.

"No, we wanted to now if you ever heard of someone swapping bodies with someone else?" He looked from my face to Edward's.

"Well why didn't you say so? Right this way."

We looked at each other and it was clear that we both thought the same thing. This old man was insane. We followed him into the first room where I noticed the weird statue with the arrow. He stopped in front of the statue and waited for us to join him.

"We don't know were this figure originated from but archaeologists found it on our shore about one hundred years ago…" He really was insane.

"What does the statue have to do with our question?" I asked.

The old man smirked at me. "Everything. Now, do you want my help, or not?" We nodded quickly. Maybe he really could help us. "Amongst the archaeologists there was a woman present. She and one of the men didn't get along. They argued a lot. One morning they woke up in each other's bodies. It was said that the statue crossed over their spirits so that they could better understand each other."

We looked at him expecting him to go on but he in turn just stared at us. "Well did their spirits return to their bodies?" Edward asked excitedly.

"No they did not."

My mouth fell open. "What do you mean?" I asked the man flabbergasted.

"The statue gave them one task and they could not complete it."

I looked at Edward. "What was their task?" I asked not taking my eyes off him.

"They had to fulfill the others persons hearts desire, before their time ran out."

My head snapped back to the man. "Time ran out?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yes they had two weeks to fulfill each others most inner heart's desire and they missed their deadline. Now if you'll excuse me the museum is closed."

He started to push us towards the door. "Ok! We're going, we're going." I said and we walked out into the drizzling rain in a stunned silence. I slid into the passenger seat and after a few minutes, Edward joined me.

"Edward I can't stay like this for two weeks." I said in a shaking voice.

"Bella I don't want to stay like this at all, so we better do this heart's desire thing before our time runs out."

I looked at him. "Ok, so what is your heart's desire?" I saw how my nose cringed up a little as he thought.

"That's easy. I want to study music at Yale." He wanted to study music. I thought he wanted to be a doctor.

"Well that won't be to difficult, did you apply already?" Why did he look all depressed?

"Yes I'm already accepted but I have to play a music piece for the scholarship committee in ten days to get a scholarship."

Ok, now I was confused. "Why do you need a scholarship?"

He sighed, "My father is a bit difficult about the direction I'm taking and now he refuses to pay for my studies." Then that was why I saw Carlisle shouting at Edward.

"Ok, so then you just have to play…wait…holy shit. I can't play any musical instrument, I can't even sing to save my life." I started hyperventilating. I was going to be stuck like this forever.

"Calm down Bella, I'll just teach you how to play the piano. It's not that difficult. Now what is your heart's desire? It better not be anything the do with Jacob." I was distracted momentary by his little jab but then I thought about what I wanted most.

"No, I also want to go to Yale and study literature. I need perfect attendance at school and then, also in ten days time, I have to go there for an interview to get a scholarship."

He looked shocked for a few seconds. "You want to go to Yale and study literature?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "What is something wrong with that?" He shook his head lightly.

"No you took me by surprise that's all. So, an interview. That doesn't sound too difficult." He started the car and started pulling away.

"About Shakespeare."

He slammed on the brakes. "Shakespeare? I know about books. Fantasy books are my specialty. My classical knowledge is ok. My Shakespeare knowledge on the other hand, is nonexistent."

I looked at him. "Then I'll just have to teach you."

He huffed and started to drive again. "That's going to be boring."

I looked out the window, "Would you listen to that…" I waited a few seconds and we listened to the silence surrounding us. All you could hear was the soft purr of the car and the rain hitting the windshield. "That is the sound of me not caring."

**A/n ok so we have some awkward situations between the two of them. It is difficult to describe all the guy stuff since I'm a girl so I hope the descriptions of what Bella goes through as a guy are ok. Anyway, hope you had a few laughs in this chapter. The next chapter will be from Epov and will definitely have some girl issues.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. It was the sunrays in the wintry weather here in South Africa. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alert's list.**

**I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Princes Blair Rose, for editing and polishing this chapter to perfection. Be sure to check out the story she's writing "Bella Cullen" it's great. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. 4 Snobs and Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. **

**4. Snobs and Girls**

**Epov:**

I walked over to her dresser slowly, carefully so that I didn't trip over clean air again and hurt myself. I really couldn't understand how she even managed to walk at all. I stood frozen at her dresser. I knew my dresser was neatly arranged but, girls are a completely new kind of species. Who knows what would stare me in the face if I open that door. I glanced around at her room, which seemed to be in some kind of order. All her books where scattered on her desk, her schoolbag lay forgotten in the corner and next to her bed was a single bedside table with a small golden lamp on it. Under her lamp were some more books. Her room wasn't neat but at least she wasn't like Alice who believed the floor of her room counted as an extra closet.

_OK Edward, if you can survive through endless encounters of wrestling sessions with a sweaty Emmett you can definitely survive dressing the girl of your dreams. So what, if you dreamed more about undressing her, than actually dressing her. This was no time to think about your fantasies._

I breathed in a big breath of air ignoring how the motion caused Bella's breasts to move outwards and pulled her closet door open. I stood there for a while just staring at the contents of her closet before the uncomfortable feeling in my lungs reminded me that I needed to breath. I must have been holding my breath in anticipation, her closet was neatly arranged but the thing that struck me was how little clothes she had. A few dozen shirts were folded neatly on the top shelf, the second shelf contained about the same amount of folded jeans and hanging loosely at the side of the shelves was an assortment of tops and jerseys. She had about three pairs of shoes.

_Didn't girls have many clothes, especially shoes?_

Alice's closet was almost bigger than her room and she had about two pair of shoes for every outfit she had. Maybe many clothes were just an Alice thing. I quit pondering about Alice and all her clothes when I noticed a big drawer below the bottom shelf. I slowly bent down to open it and shot back up when it just happened to be Bella's underwear drawer. I gulped heavily before I glanced back down, her underwear was folded in a neat pile and her socks were sorted by color in neat rows. Next to her socks was a pile of clothing that gave any male problems. I knew boys complained at school that the contraption at hand was the worst thing ever invented and getting it off their girlfriends was nearly impossible. I had no experience with girls whatsoever but getting a girl out of it wasn't my problem, I feared that getting one on a girl was definitely going to be my problem.

Well if girls could do it so could guys right? I slowly bent down and picked up a black bra, the material felt nice and soft. I rather liked the way it felt.

_Crap, does this make me like some pervert? _

What if I'm secretly gay? Or a cross dresser? Is that why I'm in Bella's body? "Stop it Edward." I said aloud to calm myself.

_You are not gay, you like Bella. You've fantasized about Bella and Bella is a girl, there is no way in hell you are gay._ _She obviously did something that brought this on. Yeah, that's it she did something and she will just have to fix it. Now that you've figured out you're not gay and that Bella is to blame for your current situation maybe you can figure out how to put this thing on. _

I held up the black garment in front of my eyes and frowned. "It can't be that hard." I said and placed it on the ground to remove Bella's nightshirt.

I quickly pulled her shirt over my head and without touching or looking at her boobs picked up her bra. I stuck my arm through one of the holes and my head through the other one. I was sidetracked when my hand accidentally brushed against her boob. I couldn't help but glance down, I haven't seen a lot of boobs and the one time I did see boobs it was in that stupid magazine Emmett brought to my house two years ago.

Those where big, oversized and done by some hotshot plastic surgeon who brainwashed the girl into believing that the bigger they are the more guys will like you. Bella's boobs where just the right size, normal size and they where just as velvety pale as the rest of her skin, except in the middle where they were a nice rose color. I choked when I suddenly dropped my arm into a strap of the bra that I was holding. It was caught around my throat and by admiring her boobs, I totally forgot about my current position. I quickly lifted my arm.

_That's what you get for ogling a girl, you pervert!_

I tried to untangle myself. Twenty minutes later, I was even more tangled up than before.

_Screw it. If I can just untangle myself, I'm free styling it for the day. _

I don't see the need for a bra anyway. I froze suddenly when I heard the room door open. Luckily, I was facing away from the window. Who the hell, would enter her room without knocking first? I was about to ask who it was, when I heard footsteps behind me and the sound of door closing again.

"What the hell, Edward?" I heard my male voice ask and I turned around and watched as Bella in my body stared wide-eyed at me. This was so freaking messed up I thought briefly as I remembered my dilemma.

"Bella thank God! Help me get out of this contraption." She just stared at me and started laughing. Great now I was the amusement. "This is not funny, are you going to help me or not?" My outburst caused her to laugh even harder, I had a pretty good sense of humor but I was struggling to see the fucking joke.

She walked over to me slowly. "Why are my breasts exposed to the whole world?" She asked as she began untangling me.

"I was trying to dress you and things just went haywire. How do you get dressed in these everyday?" I asked as she laughed finally freeing my arm.

"It takes some fine maneuvering but we girls just use our heads. Now turn around please, staring at my half-naked body is freaking me out. And don't look down!"

_This is freaking you out! What do you think it's doing to me?_

I thought as I was freed from the stupid small black contraption. I did as she asked and turned around. "If I may just say, they are really nice." I couldn't help but be sarcastic. I hated it when I was the subject of the joke. She smacked me on the back playfully.

"Shut up you pervert. Now I'm only going to show you this once, turn the bra inside out and connect the two pieces in front of you like this." Was that some sort of joke? I asked myself as she slid her arms around me and fastened the bra together. "Then turn it around until the two breast pieces are in front of you". She also did that part and then stepped away from me, "Now slip your arms through the arm holes and pull the straps up over your shoulders.

I did that and magically saw the bra covering and supporting my breasts.

_Wait did I just say my breasts?_

This was fucking messed up, I thought to myself as I turned around to face her. "Great why didn't I think of that? They should hand out a manual with these things." I said as she walked to her dresser. She took out some deodorant and threw it towards me. I quickly applied it without staring to long at her cleanly shaved armpit. Her skin looked so soft there.

"Look Edward, just tell me what you did that caused all of this so that I can fix it." She said as I took the shirt she was handing me.

"How many times must I say it before you listen to me, I didn't do a fucking thing." I said and pulled the shirt over my head.

"Then how do you explain this?" She asked as I glanced from her to the jeans in her hands. How was I supposed to ask the next question without sounding like a total idiot? "Oh for heavens sake Edward, just pull down the pajama pants and pull on the jeans. It's not rocket science."

I felt my face warm as blush crept across my cheeks "You are wearing underwear right?" I croaked out in barely a whisper.

She laughed again, "Yes." I sighed inwardly and pulled the pajama pants down halfway. I slipped out one foot and stepped on the pants maneuvering out of it. I didn't glance down once. First of all. I respected her privacy. Secondly, she only stood a few feet from me and thirdly, she was a guy now and could probably hit my head off. I grabbed the jeans and slipped them on. I straightened back up again in a hurry but forgot all about her clumsiness and toppled over.

I shot out my arms and once again forgetting I had an injured wrist took full impact on it. "Fuckit Bella you're like one big deathtrap." I nursed the wrist for a while and when most of the burning subsided, I took Bella's out stretched arm as she helped me of the floor.

"OK so if we didn't do anything funny last night then how did this happen?" I asked as she was helping me up, I took the Jersey from her and pulled it over my head. She gave me some socks and pointed to a pair of shoes I could put on.

"All I know is, I woke up yesterday morning went to school and came back home." She said and it was as if a big light bulb went up in my head just like you see in those stupid cartoons.

We looked at each other. "The museum!" We said together.

I frowned when I noticed the two small papers stuck on her face. "What did you do to my face Bella?"

She turned and looked in the mirror. "You had morning stubble. We have to go to that museum after school." She said very matter-of-factly, like she shaved her beard everyday. She removed the two small toilet paper balls. I stood up when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Bella were going to be late, what's the hold up."

Bella moved to the door quickly and opened it. "Emmett, do me a favor and take Alice to school. Edward and I are taking his car."

I could see Emmett frowning. "Edward what are you doing here? Don't you mean **Bella** and you are taking **your** car." He said emphasizing her mistakes. I didn't even notice those.

"Uh…yes, Bella and I have a…err…Biology project to work on before school. Oh and if Alice asks about some emergency just tell her you don't want to talk about it. Thank you, see you later." She closed the door in his face. I ignored her rudeness momentarily, when I thought of something.

"Who is going to drive my car to the museum? You're not touching my baby." I said glaring at her back.

She sighed. "Yes I am and we're driving to school, not the museum."

Are my ears deceiving me or was Bella parsley death because I swear I just heard her say school. "What do you mean we're driving to school? We have to fix this now. I'm not going to school as you." I said as she glared at me.

"Yes you are I have to hand in a written essay in English today and need perfect attendance to get my scholarship. We can go to the museum after school." Oh boo hoo, she needs perfect attendance I mocked her silently as we glared at each other, she didn't say anything and I could slowly feel myself giving in.

"Fine but we leave right after school, I don't want be like this for to long it's creepy."

She huffed. "Really? You make it sound as if I'm having the time of my life, why am I feeling some sort of pressure between my legs?" She asked suddenly looking down.

"What do you mean some sort of pressure?" I asked quizzically.

"I don't know, it feels like my bladder is going to burst." Her head snapped up as she looked at me wide eyed, I smiled when I realized her dilemma.

"Well then you better go." I said calmly enjoying her torture a bit too much.

"No, I'll just keep it in." She said in a small voice, she almost seemed afraid.

"Bella I don't know about girls but when a guy has to go he has to go." I said as she shook her head. I heard Emmett call that he was leaving from down stairs in a rather booming voice. Good then she can use the bathroom here. "It's probably better if you go here and not at school."

She looked like she wanted to argue but then just turned around and headed for the bathroom. I followed her, trying hard not to burst out laughing as she stopped in front of the toilet. She lifted the toilet seat.

"Don't turn me into some kind of pussy, men stand they don't sit". I interrupted her when it looked like she wanted to sit down. She glared at me and straightened up turning around. "Don't forget to pick up the second part as well." I said, after all it was just good manners. She lifted the second part and froze, maybe I should help her, she did help me with the bra after all "Now unzip the jeans and it will probably be better if you pull down the jeans and my boxers." I said but even I could hear the strain in my voice from trying not to laugh.

"Why do I get the idea that you're enjoying this way to much." She unzipped the jeans and then pulled it down.

_Ok I didn't factor my naked bum into this, total awkward moment. _

"Actually I think I'm even more uncomfortable than you right now". I said and walked into the hallway.

"This is wrong in so many ways. Do I need to hold it with one hand or both?" What? How could she not now the answer to that question?

"Just one, it's not a fire hose!" I shouted down the hallway, I thought of everything I could to keep me from picturing the scene in the bathroom right now.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Aim at the toilet and relax." It was quiet for a while and then I heard the all too familiar sound of a man peeing in the toilette. "Bella if you're done remember to…err… shake…it a few times." I said uncomfortably and moments later, she emerged from the bathroom, I quickly checked to see if she at least remembered to zip up her jeans.

Luckily, she didn't notice. "Coward, just you wait until you have to go to the toilet."

I shrugged. "I'll just sit down. I have always wanted to go into the girl's bathroom. Maybe under different circumstances and for different reasons but beggars can't be choosers." I said and she just glared at me.

"Can we go to school now?" I nodded and she showed me where her schoolbag was, she obviously thought I didn't even look at her room, before we left. "Lock the door behind you". She told me as we walked out. We walked to my car. There was no way in hell she was driving my car.

"Bella, would you just let me drive please?" I asked and she nodded as she got into the passenger seat. I quickly ran into my house to fetch my car keys and school bag, I knew everyone would have left already.

Very little was said on the way to school. "Meet me here right after school." I said before she could run of, she just nodded. She glanced at my class schedule and headed for my first class. I glanced at hers and headed for English class, I had to search through her bag for her essay when the teacher asked for it and got up to hand it in. My feet got caught on the shoulder straps of someone's schoolbag and I fell on my knees in front of the entire class. I cursed softly as I rose to my feet.

"Are you OK Bella?" The teacher asked when I finally reached his desk.

"Yes sir, there's no better way to start the day than getting the wind knocked out of you." I said handing him the essay.

He chuckled. "This would be an interesting read as usual." I just shrugged and headed back to my seat.

I tried to remember to react every time a teacher called my name witch proved difficult since every teacher called me something else. English it was Bella, Math's it was Swan and in History, it was Isabella. It was during History that I had the sudden urge to visit the bathroom. I had hoped that this wouldn't happen until we swapped our body's back but clearly, that was not going to happen any time soon. I got permission to leave the classroom and headed for the girls bathroom, I slowly opened the door and looked to she if someone was inside. It was completely deserted. I quickly entered the first cubicle and locked the door.

I stared at the toilet.

_Ok if Bella can do it, so could you._

I raised the top cover and scanned the ring. It seemed clean enough. I turned around, unzipped the jeans, pulled them down with her underwear and sat down quickly.

_OK now what do I do? _

I stared at all the graffiti scratched into the wall.

_I thought girl's bathrooms would be cleaner than the boy's bathroom. Ok just relax._

I thought about being back in my body and felt the building pressure relieve.

_This was one part of being a girl, I didn't envy._

I was about to stand back up when I remembered girls had to use toilet paper, great better get this over and done with. I grabbed a lot of toilet paper and without looking down, wiped quickly in what I thought was the proper way and pulled up the jeans. I zipped up the jeans and was about to exit, when the bathroom door opened.

"Come on Lauren I want to smoke this cigarette before lunch."

_Great Jessica and Lauren were in the bathroom for their usual smoke break._

"Ok, ok just hurry up, Jake wants to meet me just before lunch since he has to be there for Bella." I froze, she said Bella's name as if it was something disgusting.

"Did you know that they still haven't done it? Apparently, Bella has never been with someone before and is like a total nun. No wonder Jake is looking for greener pastures! Some girls just don't know how to please their men." I opened the door and walked past the stunned Jessica and Lauren, I washed my hands without even looking at them. I turned and walked to the door.

"Are you not even going to say something?" Jessica asked just as I was about to open the door, I turned and smiled at them what I hoped was Bella's sweetest smile.

"I would but I just don't speak snob." I turned and walked out the door, I was barely back in the classroom when the bell for lunch went.

I grabbed Bella's schoolbag and headed for the cafeteria, I wasn't very hungry so I went to wait for Bella at our usual table. She finally arrived carrying a tray with some pizza on it. Our other friends, with the exception of Jacob, were already seated. Ok I wasn't going to be the moron to tell Bella that Jacob is cheating on her but there were other ways to make her see the light.

She sat down across from me. "How are you holding up?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I fell over at least a dozen times and the girl's bathroom is not how I imagined it." I tried to make a joke to lighten the mood since she looked very concerned for some reason.

"My morning was hell too, just two more classes and we'll be right back where we belong." She said and took a bite of her pizza.

"What's with the two of you?" Emmett suddenly asked.

_Crap! Dude, now was not the time to pay attention._

"Nothing we're just not feeling like ourselves." I said wondering if Bella would see the humor in the line.

"Hey beautiful, sorry I missed you this morning but I'm here to make up for it now." Jacob suddenly said behind me and kissed me in the neck. My face instantly turned to one of discuss before I could help myself. Jacob sat down next to me and took my hand. My first reaction was to rip my hand away but I forced myself to stay calm.

"Its ok Jake, Edward and I were so busy with a project for Biology I didn't even notice that you were gone."

Jake glared at Bella and I felt her kick me on the shin under the table.

"Ouch! damn it." She looked away innocently.

_Sorry Bella but Jacob really is an ass you'll see soon enough. _

"So do you want to go do something after school?" Jacob asked while he played with a strand of my hair. I twisted my body towards Jacob smartly moving out of his little caress.

"Sorry, Edward and I have already made other plans. Maybe next time." I said.

Jacob frowned "You and Edward get along now? Maybe I could join you?" He asked, confused.

I smiled at him. "Sorry Jake, there's only room for two on this outing. Right Edward?" I asked Bella turning towards her.

_Please don't blow this, Bella._

I waited patiently for her to answer. "Uh yeah, sorry Jacob."

The bell suddenly rang and Jacob slid his arm around me for his and Bella's usual parting kiss. "I don't want to be late for class." I said quickly turning out of the embrace and left without looking back. I shivered as I thought about what Bella was going to do to me in Biology. Did she really expect me to kiss another guy? That would be so totally gay.

I walked quickly to Biology when the bell rang just unpacking her biology books when she arrived next to me. "What the hell are you up to? Couldn't you handle the situation with Jake any better?"

I tilted my head and shook it lightly. "He's not my type. He's a bit too manly for me." I said and she stared at me shocked.

"Well he is my type so you better get used to it."

I looked at Bella, in my body and shook my head again. "I don't think he is your type either. People would look at you funny, seeing that you're a male yourself." I joked lightly and her mouth fell open.

O_h yeah she didn't know that I had a funny side_.

Well she was going to see a lot more of the real Edward. "Just stop your crap ok." I nodded as we paid attention to our teacher.

We left quickly after school. "I hope this works, otherwise were screwed." I said as we stopped in front of the museum. We walked into the foyer and saw the same old tour guide that gave us a tour yesterday. We walked quickly towards him.

"Excuse me sir but were wondering if you could help us?" Bella said and he squinted at us and smiled a toothy grin.

"Sure do you want a tour?" He asked us thinking that we must be tourists.

"No we were part of the school that visited the museum yesterday."

Bella said quickly and he nodded suddenly. "You forgot to ask something yesterday." How dumb could one person be?

"No, we wanted to now if you ever heard of someone swapping bodies with someone else?" Bella said again and he looked from my face to Bella's.

"Well why didn't you say so? Right this way." We looked at each other and it was clear that we both thought the same thing. This old man was insane. We followed him into the first room where I noticed the weird statue Bella and I stood next to arguing yesterday. He stopped in front of the statue and waited for us to join him. "We don't know were this figure originated from but archeologists found it on our shore about one hundred years ago…"

Great what was he on about now? "What does the statue have to do with our question?" Bella asked and the old man smirked at her.

"Everything. Now do you want my help or not?" We nodded quickly, before he didn't help us at all. "Amongst the archeologists there was a woman present, she and one of the men didn't get along, they argued a lot. One morning they woke up in each other's bodies. It was said that the statue crossed over their spirits so that they could better understand each other." We looked at him expecting him to go on but he in turn just stared at us.

"Well did their spirits return to their bodies?" I asked excitedly.

"No they did not." Bella's mouth fell open and I just stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked the man flabbergasted.

"The statue gave them one task and they could not complete it."

Bella looked at me. "What was their task?" She asked not taking her eyes of me.

"They had to fulfill the others persons hearts desire, before there time ran out." Her head snapped back to the man.

"Time ran out?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. They had two weeks to fulfill each other's most inner heart's desire. They missed their timeline. Now if you'll excuse me the museum is closed." He started to push us towards the door.

"Ok, we're going, we're going." Bella said and we walked out into the drizzling rain in a stunned silence. Bella climbed into the car and I stood in the rain shocked before I joined her. "Edward I can't stay like this for two weeks." She said in a shaking voice.

"Bella I don't want to stay like this at all, so we better do this hearts desire thing before our time runs out."

I said and she looked at me. "Ok, so what is your hart's desire?"

She asked and I took a minute to really think about it. "That's easy. I want to study music at Yale." It was really the only thing that I wanted the most.

"Well that won't be to difficult, did you apply already?"

_Oh crap, I forgot about the scholarship. _

"Yes I'm already accepted but I have to play a music piece for the scholarship committee in ten days to get a scholarship."

She looked confused. "Why do you need a scholarship?" Of course, she would think that, my family was rich after all.

I sighed. "My father is a bit difficult about the direction I'm taking and now he refuses to pay for my studies."

She looked as if this was very normal to her. "Ok, so then you just have to play…wait…holy shit. I can't play any musical instrument, I can't even sing to save my life."

She said and started hyperventilating. "Calm down Bella, I'll just teach you how to play the piano. It's not that difficult. Now what is your heart's desire? It better not be anything to do with Jacob." I joked hoping it would put her at ease.

"No, I also want to go to Yale and study literature. I need perfect attendance at school and then also in ten day's time have to go there for an interview to get a scholarship." I was shocked momentarily.

"You want to go to Yale and study literature?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "What is something wrong with that?"

I shook my head lightly. "No you took me by surprise that's all, so an interview that doesn't sound to difficult." I started the car beginning to pull away.

"About Shakespeare." She said. I stepped on the brake.

"Shakespeare? I know about books. Fantasy books are my specialty. My classical knowledge is ok. My Shakespeare knowledge on the other hand is nonexistent."

She looked at me. "Then I'll just have to teach you." I huffed and started to drive again.

"That's going to be boring."

She looked out the window, "Would you listen to that…" I listened for something that was wrong with the engine but all I could hear was the soft purr of the car and the rain hitting the windshield. "That is the sound of me not caring."

"Ha, ha very funny, Bella. You'll care if you don't get the scholarship, so you better be nice to me." I said concentrating on the road.

"Is that a threat Edward?" She asked glaring at me.

"No just a warning, I don't know about you but I don't want to be you for the rest of my life." I said and she huffed.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, ok? So I'll try my best to be nice." She said as I stopped in front of my house.

"Ok then what do you say partner, lets get this show on the road." I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Whatever it's not like you can do this without me." She said as she shook my hand.

"Just remember that goes both ways." I said as we got out of the car.

"So who is going to teach who first?" I asked as she joined me outside the car.

"No one, you have to go make dinner for Emmett and Charlie and we have to fill in each other on our families." Wait. Did she just say make dinner?

"Bella, I don't know how to cook. I know how to make a sandwich but that is as far as my cooking skills go." I said as I followed her into her house.

"Well then it's about time you learn, wouldn't you say?" She said as she headed into the kitchen. She placed steak into the oven, rescued the salad I was making and set the table. During all this, she filled me in on everything she did in the house. What I had to remind Emmett to do and with what homework I was supposed to help him. I never had an idea that Bella did so much for this family and she never complained about it once.

I filled her in on everything in my family. When the cooking was done, she left to go to my house before my parents returned from work. I called Emmett down for dinner. Since Charlie wasn't home yet and Emmett ate like a bear leaving no room for talking, dinner passed by very quietly. Emmett excused himself after dinner and I cleaned the dishes just as I was told before heading upstairs to take a shower.

Bella and I have discussed this little part deciding we would wash the body quickly and efficiently since it was unavoidable, we would just never discuss it at all. Charlie must have arrived during my uncomfortable shower because his Cruiser was standing in the driveway. I did Bella's homework and after I was done, glanced out the window.

Bella was sitting in my windowsill and I waved to her quickly. She smiled and waved back. I smiled softly and turned to walk out of the room. I walked down stairs to lock the front door just as Bella instructed me to do. I threw a blanket over a snoring Charlie and walked back to Bella's room. I turned of the lights and climbed in her bed, please let me wake up in my own body I asked before I drifted of to sleep.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" Emmett screamed into my ear.

"Go lay an egg." I grunted into my pillow.

"Roosters are males." Emmett said next to me.

"Not castrated ones." I said bombarding him with a pillow. He ran out laughing.

Great, another day in the life of Isabella Swan.

**A/n Next chapter will have a big incident with Jacob and Bella. **

**Thanks for all the marvelous, fantastic, glorious, wonderful and lovely reviews. It really is the best part of writing when people tell you what they think of it so keep up the good work. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Princes Blair Rose, for editing and polishing this chapter to perfection. Be sure to check out the story she's writing "Bella Cullen" it's great. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. 5 Family and Cheaters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. **

**5. Family and Cheaters**

**Epov: **

I chuckled softly as I got out of bed. Carefully I started to make my way over to Bella's dresser.

_What will I dress Bella in today?_

I thought as I glanced out of the window to stare at the cloud-covered sky.

_No to mini skirts and dresses then. _

I was about to turn back to the closet when a movement at my bedroom window caught my eye. The curtains were drawn but you could still see Bella's silhouette behind it and her silhouette was jumping up and down on one foot. I smiled and turned back to the dresser.

_Jeans and a sweater it is._

I only paused for a few seconds before I opened her underwear drawer and took out a bra.

"Right let's just work together and I won't burn you." I said to the innocent fabric. Some people might think that talking to yourself is crazy but I figure, as long as nothing talks back you're still ok.

Twenty minutes later, I had tamed the fabric and it clung neatly to my chest, I quickly applied some deodorant and got dressed. I made the bed and grabbed Bella's schoolbag on my way out of the room. When I reached the hall, I could hear someone in the kitchen cursing loudly. I dropped the bag in the hallway before glancing around the corner. Charlie was sucking his index finger while rinsing a knife in the sink.

"Cha…Dad what happened?" I asked and he jumped suddenly dropping the knife in the sink, splashing himself with warm water.

"Great now my morning is just perfect." I chuckled and grabbed some paper from the paper roll next to the sink to dry up the ground.

"So what happened?" I asked throwing the wet paper in the bin and taking the first aid kit from the cupboard next to the sink.

_Thank heavens Bella showed me where everything was stored. Being a klutz, you needed these things at hand regularly._

I took out a band-aid. "I just wanted to make some breakfast. You know… surprise you and your brother."

I chuckled as I bandaged his finger. "Well, no offense dad, but if you thought that donating some of your blood for breakfast was a good way to start the day maybe you should leave the cooking to me. We're not vampires you know."

He blushed suddenly. "I wanted to make you guys some cheese, tomato and tuna omelets. You always do so much for us and I wanted to do something for you for a change."

_Great now how would Bella react to this? _

"Cha…Dad. I reckon that blood should be inside the body and not out of it. Maybe you could just keep me company while I make breakfast and then if you really want to help you can always clean the dishes."

He hoisted himself backwards on the counter. "Nice try kiddo but you know I don't do dishes, but how about I get some take away for tonight?" I began cutting the tomatoes and nodded.

_That is one night less for me to cook._

"Ok it's a deal. Is it ok if Edward joins us?" I asked.

"He's Alice's brother right?" Charlie asked me from the counter.

_Wait, Charlie didn't even know me? _

"Yes, he's her twin actually." I added the last part on purpose.

"Ok then, sure he can join us. Do you want to invite Jacob too?"

My head shot up. "No, he's probably busy tonight anyway." Charlie shrugged and I began making the omelets. Charlie made some small talk and just as I finished the last omelet, Emmett came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ooh something smells nice, thanks sis." He said while helping himself.

"Well I'm off. Thanks for breakfast Bells, see you later tonight." Charlie said as he finished his breakfast first. I waved and Emmett mumbled something sounding like 'bye dad' through his filled mouth.

"Emmett, swallow first then talk. Finish up I don't want to be late for school." I said and went upstairs to brush my teeth.

I still had to wait for him by the time I was done. He came running down the stairs and playfully tucked on the loosely tied ponytail, I tied Bella's hair in this morning, running out the door before I could react.

"Stupid fool, I'll get you for that." I said as I locked the door and headed for Emmett's Jeep.

_How I miss my car already. _

Once we arrived at school I scanned through the crowds for Bella but I couldn't find her anywhere. I walked to where Alice and the others waited for Emmett and I to join them.

"Morning guys did one of you see Edward anywhere?" I asked as we reached them.

"No, he mumbled something before walking off somewhere." Alice informed me just as the bell rang for first period. I walked of to English class still scanning the crowds of students for any sign of Bella but to no avail.

I was still wondering where she was during class that I didn't hear the teacher calling on me in the class. I jumped when the teacher smacked the table in front of me.

"Am I boring you Miss. Swan?"

I scrambled for a not to pathetic answer in my head. "No Sir I was just distracted, sorry Sir."

_That is the best you can come up with? _

The teacher still glared at me. "Now that we have your attention maybe you can tell us if you agree about Shakespeare's views on love."

_Great this is just what I need right now. _

"I'm waiting Isabella."

_Right you had better think of something to say Edward he is getting angry. _

"I don't fully agree with Shakespeare sir."

He walked to the front of the class. "And why is that?" He asked sitting down on the corner of his desk.

"Shakespeare loves to make love seem so nice and uncomplicated. He makes it so that it seems like love conquers all. Take Romeo and Juliet for example. We all know where their love got them. Six feet underground. Pushing up daisies. I believe that to love is to suffer. And to avoid suffering, one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore, to love is to suffer. Not to love is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy, then, is to suffer but suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore to be happy one must love or love to suffer or suffer from too much happiness."

_Please oh please tell me he isn't a fan of Woody Allen or I'm going to be so screwed. _

The entire class and the teacher stared at me dumbfounded. The bell rang suddenly and the entire class jumped to pack their things for the next class. Saved by the bell had a completely new meaning to me as I left the classroom. I still hadn't spotted Bella anywhere as I walked into my next class. I concentrated on the last two classes before lunch so that I wasn't called upon, by a teacher again.

When the bell rang for lunch, I walked quickly towards the cafeteria only to be cornered by Jacob. "Bella we need to talk." He grabbed me by the arm and towed me into an empty classroom.

"Let go Jacob, your hurting my arm." I said trying to twist it out of his grip.

"Oh sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said swinging around to face me.

"Its ok Jacob, what do you want to talk about?" I asked thinking of a million ways to get out of this classroom as quickly as I can.

"Jessica told me you overheard her and Lauren talking in the bathroom and I was just wondering if that might explain your behavior towards me yesterday."

_Oh, he was referring to the bathroom incident yesterday._

"I just wanted to say that if you wanted to make me jealous by flirting with Edward then it worked." He tried to pull me closer for a kiss but I narrowly escaped his reaching arms.

"Jacob you're cheating on me and you think that me spending some time with Edward is my way of making you jealous?"

He looked at me startled. "You weren't just trying to make me jealous?"

I shook my head. "No I like spending time with Edward, Jacob and unlike you I don't cheat. Maybe you should go to Jessica for some comfort. I hear she is so good at that. Just so that you know this is me breaking up with you."

_Great how I'm I suppose to explain this to Bella. _

Something at the door of the classroom caught my eye. Bella was standing in the doorway staring at us. "You're cheating on Bella?" She asked, thankfully remembering not to screw our names up.

"Go away Cullen, this is none of your business." Jacob said not even bothering to glance over his shoulder but I saw how pain flashed across her face. She turned and began to run away.

"Go jump in front of a car asshole." I sneered at him running past him and after Bella.

I saw her run into the forest near the back of the school and I quickly followed her. She didn't run much further in and I found her leaning against a tree, her back was facing me so I couldn't see her face.

"Bella I'm sorry, but even you wouldn't stay with someone who is cheating on you." I tried to make a joke to lift the dense mood.

"Go away Edward, I just want to be alone." I heard her say in a raspy voice as if she was holding back tears.

I stepped around her to face her. "Just to let you know, I would appreciate it a lot if you don't cry in front of the entire school. I know I'm not the cool kid but I definitely don't want to be a crybaby." A small smile played around her mouth. "And for the record I'm not going anywhere." I said wishing we were in our own bodies so that I could hug her and comfort her until she wasn't sad anymore.

"You think you know someone and then they do something that you never thought they were even capable of doing. How could I have never known that he was cheating on me? Am I that blind and pathetic?" She asked throwing her arms around me burrowing her face in the crook of my neck.

_Jeez Bells, what part of crybaby don't you understand? _

I thought to myself while I rubbed her back in soothing circles.

If someone would come around that corner, they would see Bella comforting me. A small fragile girl holding a tall lean young man.

"You are not pathetic and it's time that he sees just how strong you really are. Stay here, ok? I'll be back in just a sec." I untangled her from me and walked to the cafeteria.

I didn't stop to think about what I was doing since I'd probably chicken out so I just kept on marching. I marched through the cafeteria doors and only stopped to search for Jacob. He was sitting next to Emmett as if he had no concern in the world. I walked up to the table and stopped next to him.

"Did you come to apologize, baby?" He asked glancing up to me. The others at the table were now looking at us as if expecting something to happen.

"Yes I did. Would you please stand up Jake?" I asked innocently, he smiled and stood up. "Jake I'm sorry I didn't see who you were from the start. So please go screw yourself!" I said as loud as I could without screaming and at the same time, I slapped him across his face.

I would have pictured him at least rubbing his face or something and yet he just stared at me amazed. My hand was burning and I knew I had injured my wrist again.

"No offense Bella, but you hit like a girl." I saw a movement from the corner of my eye and the next thing I knew a fist connected to the side of Jacob's face causing him to take a few strides to the side to keep from falling to the ground.

"None taken, Jake." Bella said suddenly next to me.

She was breathing heavily. I looked at Jacob who was now balling his fists together. "You'll pay for…." He tried to say before I silenced him by emptying Emmett's juice on his head.

"Have a nice life Jacob." I said grabbing Bella's hand towing her out of the cafeteria. "I thought I told you to stay in the forest and wait for me." I said once we were safely away from the cafeteria doors.

"Whatever Edward, I feel great, so pumped up and there's adrenaline rushing through me. Do you always feel like this when you hit someone?"

I smiled at her in wonder. "I wouldn't know. I have never hit someone before. Now would you calm down, class is going to start in a few minutes." I said laughing softly.

"Thank you Edward for standing up for me." She said as we stopped in front of my next class.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and nodded before walking away.

"So Bella, since you and Jake are out do you want to do something tonight?" Someone asked me as I entered the classroom. I looked at my least favorite person at school.

"Only in your dreams would I ever consider going out with someone like you Newton." I said and walked away leaving a stunned Mike behind me. I couldn't wait to get out of class so that I could get to biology and see how Bella was doing after the whole Jacob incident.

The bell finally rang and I shot like charging bull for the door, I weaved through the students and made it to biology lab in record time. I unpacked the necessary books and stared at the door until Bella finally walked in to class.

"Edward I was called to the principal's office halfway through the previous class. The headmaster called your father and he sounded pissed over the phone."

_Great, yet another Edward Cullen disappointment. _

"Don't worry about it. We will sort it out later. Oh and you're having dinner with us tonight. Your father is getting takeout".

She smiled and nodded. "Ok, then we can do some piano classes this afternoon and Shakespeare tonight".

_I can't believe I totally forgot about that. _

"Then I'll help explain what happened in the cafeteria to Carlisle." She tensed up again.

"Everything is going to be fine Bella just relax." We couldn't talk anymore as we concentrated on the class_._

"Bella are you ok with the whole Jake thing?" I asked her as we walked to our cars together.

"Yes I am actually, it made me think about my feelings for Jacob and I can see now that my heart wasn't in it anymore." I almost stopped walking.

W_hat was that supposed to mean? _

"Edward, are you ok? You look worried." She asked staring at me with concern on her face.

"I'm fine. So does this mean you're over that loser?" I asked acting like I didn't really care.

She thought about it for a second. "I'll need some closure, but I'm definitely not in love with him anymore."

A spark of hope began to flame in my chest.

_If this weirdness ever passes maybe I could win her heart._

"Bella what's so funny? I thought that you would be all doom and gloom after your break up with Jacob." Alice asked, as Bella and I finally reached our cars. I totally forgot that Bella might be sad after the break up and I was supposed to portray that.

"Alice you know me. I'm the, suffer in silence type. I'll deal with it in my own time." Bella winked at me from behind her back.

_Ok I hope that meant that was what she would have said. _

"Just remember I'm always there if you need someone to talk to."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Alice."

Emmett honked and I waved at them before climbing into the Jeep. "You ok, little sis?" He asked glancing every few seconds in my direction.

"Emmett I'm only going to say this once more and then I'm printing up bumper stickers, I'm fine."

He chuckled softly. "Fine sis, I just don't like it when people mess with you. Besides Jasper and I have a little surprise for Jacob tonight." He paused and glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "You're not even going to protest and tell me to leave him alone?"

I smiled, maybe that was something Bella would do but I'm not Bella."Seeing as what he did to me, I'll spare you the protest".

He pulled into the driveway. "See? This is why I love you."

I climbed out of the Jeep. "Whatever Emmett, remember that when I ask you something in the future, ok?"

"Remember what sis?" He asked once we entered the house and pulled my hair again before leaping up the stairs.

_Stupid buffoon._

I dropped Bella's school bag in the living room. "I'm going to Alice's!" I shouted up the stairs and headed to my house.

I knocked on the front door and waited patiently for someone to open up. My mother was the last person I expected to open the door. "Bella honey, how are you? You haven't been over for ages." She said, as she quickly hugged me. I smelled her perfume as she pulled away. I actually missed that perfume it always had a calming effect on me.

"I'm sorry mo….Esme but I've just been so busy."

She smiled softly. "Of course, want something to drink? I was about to pour myself a cup of tea."

_When last did I drink some tea with my mother?_

I quickly nodded. She smiled again and began walking to the kitchen. I followed her and sat at the counter table. "Aren't you working at the hospital today?" I asked, curious to know why she was home at this time of the day.

"I switched to night sift so that I could be home more for Edward and Alice. You kids grow up so fast. I just want to spend some time with them before College starts."

I smiled and suppressed the urge to give her a hug by drinking some of my tea. "They would appreciate it. I know that they both care a lot about you."

She sighed. "I know they're all I have. Bella are you and Edward good friends?" I frowned, why would she ask me that?

"Uh… The friendship between Edward and I is... complicated, but I guess you could say that we are now more alike than ever."

She bit her lip softly, it was a sure sign that she was debating on saying something or not. "Would you do me a favor Bella?" She asked me softly.

"Sure if it's in my power I would be glad to help."

She laughed softly and stared at me. "Edward always says that to me when I ask him something. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you could spend some time with him. Emmett is always so busy with Rose. Jasper and Alice spend all their time together, before she goes to Paris next year. Edward seems so alone sometimes and it breaks my heart to see him like that."

_I didn't even know she paid so close attention to our comings and goings._

"Yeah, I can spend some time with him". I said swallowing the last of my tea.

"Spend some time with whom?" Bella asked suddenly walking through the kitchen door.

"No one you know. Come on, didn't you say that you wanted to play me something on the piano?" I grabbed her arm giving Esme a wink before I towed her out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" She asked as we walked into the living room.

"Nothing. Now let Mozart teach you a thing or two about the piano." I said sitting down on the bench in front of the piano. Three hours, some arguments and a burning shoulder later Bella had learned her first piece.

"That was good Bella but was it really necessary to hit me so hard?" I asked rubbing my stinging shoulder, when Bella finished the piece she got a little over excited.

"I'm sorry I guess I haven't gotten use to my new found strength yet."

She closed the lid over the black and ivory keys and we walked to the kitchen. "Whatever, hurry up. Charlie will be home any minute with the food."

Esme was sketching at the counter in the kitchen and she looked up when we walked in. "Sounds like you kids had fun." She said smiling warmly.

"Oh yeah, my shoulder is just throbbing with joy." Bella rolled her eyes." Is it ok if Edward comes over for dinner at my house tonight?" I asked and Bella made a puppy face at Esme.

"Carlisle grounded you for the incident at school today."

_He grounded me? He grounded an eighteen year old? _

"I'm going to plead temporarily insanity and forget about that little fact."

"Thanks Es…mom, love you." Bella said suddenly bounding out of the kitchen before my mother could even reply. "Come on Bella. We don't want to be late now do we?" I rolled my eyes and followed her example leaving my laughing mother behind me.

"Was I over doing it a bit?" She asked me as we walked to her house.

"Only a bit, she liked it though."

Bella laughed. "No shit Sherlock!" I laughed and pushed her lightly before running for the front door. We burst through it together laughing.

"Hey slow down kids, where's the fire?" Charlie asked laughing at us.

"I don't know but you could always ask Sherlock here." Bella said and we laughed again.

Charlie just shook his head. "Why don't you make yourself handy and set the table." We nodded and did as he asked.

"You know Mozart. You're not so bad after all." Bella said and I smiled.

"Don't get too attached Bella, you might never want to let go."

**A/n Ok I had more free time this week and managed to write a chapter for both of my stories. (Yeah me), the love thing Edward discussed in English was said by Woody Allen. Hope you like the Jacob incident, sorry for those team Jacob fans but I'm not a big Jacob supporter and he usually gets the short end of the stick in my stories. **

**Thanks for all the super fantastical reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside and that says a lot since its like 3 degrees outside. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Princes Blair Rose, for editing and polishing this chapter to perfection. Be sure to check out the story she's writing "Bella Cullen" it's great. There's a link for that story on my profile page. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. 6 This is a nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. **

**6. This is a nightmare.**

**Bpov:**

"Bella, I can't take anymore! If thou speakest another sentence with thine lips, it is going to hurt mine ears. For thou art overloading mine brain with a suffering load of information." Edward said, laying back on my bed folding his arms behind his head.

"Fine then we'll convene again tomorrow night. You did really well tonight. You're a fast learner." I said sitting down next to him.

"Maybe that is because you're a good teacher. Seriously you know more about Shakespeare than our English teacher does."

I smiled slowly, laying down next to him. "Is that a compliment Mozart?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Maybe, isn't Charlie worried about you all alone in your room at night with a teenage boy?" He asked and I looked at him. He was now laying on his side, his elbow on the pillow with his head resting against his fist as he was staring at me. Suffice to say it was a little disconcerting, since he was staring at me with my eyes.

"Firstly, he knows you're Alice's brother, so you're hardly just some guy. Secondly. I don't have many guys in my room, so that plays a big role with the trust issue, and thirdly, something I just thought of now, he is probably fast asleep in front of the television and doesn't even know that a boy is still in my room." I said closing my eyes again. "Plus the fact that I am trapped in your body and that I have no intention of doing anything with you plays a big role in you being in my room right now."

I felt the bed move and opened my eyes. He walked over to my windowsill and sat down. "Right for a moment I forgot all about that." He smiled lightly, glancing out of the window. "So has Jacob ever been in your room?" He asked not looking at me were I was now sitting Indian style on my bed.

"No, strictly speaking you're the first guy in my room if you don't count my brother."

He looked at me quirking his eyebrow. "Why? That just seems a little strange since you were going out with Jacob for almost a year."

I shrugged. "I don't know why, my room is like my shelter from the outside world. Every time something happened, like a big argument with someone, I cared about or I just had a bad day I could come here and escape from the madness… you know?"

He smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean." He glanced back outside.

"Do you have a place like that?" I asked frowning. Did he really get what I was saying?

"Yes I do." He stated simply still looking out of the window. I frowned, it sounded as if he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders.

"Where is it? Is it your bedroom?" I asked as lights from a car passing by flashed across his face. I ignored the fact that it was actually my face and that the car's light caused shadows to dance in my long mahogany hair.

"No, it's not my room. Maybe one day I'll show you, if you'd like." I got up and joined him on the windowsill.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked studying him where he sat. One foot was on the windowsill the other on the ground, back against the frame and his hands clutched together tightly as he stared at his house.

"Did you ever wish that your life could be different? Easier, I mean." He asked sounding very tired.

I thought about his question before answering it. "Everyday of my life, I wished my mother never left my father and that we were still a family. I wish that I didn't have to try so hard, being the best friend, the best daughter, the best sister and even the best girlfriend." I grimaced. "I guess I failed miserably at the last one." He looked at me at last. I stared, as my brown eyes almost seemed black in the dim light coming from my nightstand.

"You shouldn't try so hard Bella. You are a great friend to Alice, Rose and Jasper. Your father really loves you and if you thought that he didn't notice all the things you were doing, he notices. Believe me. Emmett couldn't have asked for a better sister. I don't know why your mother left but I'm sure she had a good reason to leave someone like you behind." I looked at him and we stared at each other for a while before he finally spoke again.

"Do you know what I wish?" He asked and continued when I shook my head. "I wish that my father wasn't such an ass, I wish that I could be the son he wants and I wished that just once he would tell me that I did good. A fool's dream, I guess, since nothing I have ever done is good enough for him." We stared at each other again, as another car's lights flashed over us.

"Edward I…" He interrupted me.

"Speak of the devil, you better get home, Carlisle just arrived." I looked out the window and saw how he got out of his car.

I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here and talk to Edward. For some reason I felt like he really understood me more than anyone else. "Go Bella, before he decides to send me to military school or something."

I sighed and stood up. "Goodnight, Edward." I said and walked to the room door.

"Goodnight Bella. Oh and before you go, Jacob was the one who didn't try to be the best boyfriend. You weren't the one that wasn't good enough." I smiled and waved closing the door behind me.

I walked down the corridor and stopped next to the bathroom. I smiled at the forgotten clothes on the ground, the toilet seat was up and there were traces of shaving cream on the washbasin. I walked in picking up the clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket. I closed the toilet seat and washed out the basin. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the stairs. When will Emmett ever learn to clean up after himself?

I walked past my sleeping father to the front door and stopped mid-stride. I looked back to the snoring figure. I sighed and walked over to him and pulled the blanket over him before kissing him softly on the forehead. Maybe for a boy it was wrong to kiss your father but I'm still a girl, really, and at this moment I didn't see any problem with that.

"Love you Bells." My father mumbled as I straightened up.

"Love you too dad." I walked out the front door without glancing back to my father. I stopped in front of the Cullen house, the living room light was still on which meant that Carlisle was probably waiting inside for me to return. I took a big breath and opened the door.

Carlisle was sitting in a chair and he was glaring at me. I stepped inside, closed the door and locked it before turning back to him. "Hello dad." I said first breaking the silence.

"Evening Edward, did you enjoy your visit to the Swan's?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yes it was nice. We ate Chinese food and then Bella and I did some schoolwork together." I glanced in the direction of the stairs wondering if I was free to go to my room.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Edward. There is just this one tiny problem. You see, I remember saying you were grounded and that includes sneaking out to the next door neighbors!" He sat there holding what he thought was his game winning ace card. He thought I sneaked out to Bella. Men always come to the wrong conclusion, no matter how smart they are.

"I didn't sneak out dad, mom said I could go."

He was taken back by what I said. "Your mother said you can go?" I nodded and he frowned. Clearly, he wasn't used to Esme contradicting him.

"Fine then, on to the next matter at hand. What where you thinking, hitting Jacob Black today? You almost broke his nose."

I shrugged. "He insulted a girl and I lost my cool. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

He stood up and walked towards me. "You're damn right it won't happen again. I'm taking your car. Alice will drive you to school. You are not to set your foot out of this house until you graduate. You can go to Chicago for that interview and that is it. From here to school and back, do we understand each other?" He said breathing heavily.

_Why are some parents such big pains in the ass? _

"Yes sir. We are perfectly clear Sir." I couldn't help but mock him as I turned and walked towards the stairs.

I stopped at the bottom step and turned to the still glaring Carlisle. "You know dad, most parents are proud of their sons when they stand up for a girl." I turned around and walked up the stairs to Edward's room.

I turned on the bed lamp and grabbed some pajamas before walking towards the bathroom. I showered quickly and just as I finished getting dressed, I heard the message tone of Edward's cell phone go off. I quickly ran to his bed jumping on it landing on my stomach and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. It was a message from Edward.

**How did it go? **He asked simply indicating he wanted to know how it went with his father.

**No more car. Alice has to drive it and I'm grounded with stipulations. **I replied quickly and I didn't have to wait long to get an answer.

**He is such an ass. Did he forbid you from receiving guests? **He asked searching, no doubt, for a loophole. I thought about all the stipulations Carlisle said and smiled.

**Nice work Sherlock, I should be able to have friends over. He didn't say anything about that. **I switched off the light and climbed into bed when I received another text.

**Great I'll come over tomorrow. Are you not closing the curtains tonight? ;D**. I looked up and smiled, my curtains weren't drawn. I could see my bedroom window from here.

**Didn't feel like it, do I have to close it? **I glanced over to my room to see if I could make out where he is. It was to dark but I was guessing he was sitting in the windowsill.

**No, you don't need to. I never did.** I smiled softly.

_So he kept them open on purpose. _

**Why didn't you close them? **I asked wondering if he would answer me.

**Nosy are we? I just enjoyed the view to much. Goodnight Bells. **I frowned he never called me Bells before. Emmett and my father were the only ones who called me that. They were the only ones allowed to call me that. I stared at the message again.

_So he enjoyed the view, huh?_

Maybe I could add another person to that list. **Sleep well Mozart. **I placed the phone under my pillow and soon was fast asleep.

The alarm went off all too soon. I almost hit it into the wall when I tried to switch it off. I got out of bed slowly and slouched over to the bathroom yawning widely. I splashed my face with cold water and instantly felt more awake. I took the shaving utensils from the cupboard and started the new morning rituals. I managed for the first time not to nick myself with the razor although it still took me about half an hour to shave.

I applied the necessary deodorant and aftershave before heading back into my room. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed a white t-shirt from the shelf. I grabbed a pair of jeans and as I straightened up, I noticed a black leather jacket stuffed at the back of the closet. I put on those. I quickly looked in the mirror and took a double take at what I saw, Edward looked really nice, the t-shirt clung to his chest showing of how well formed it is. The jacket made him look older, sophisticated and rugged at the same time.

"Watch out girls there is a new man in town and his name is Cullen, Edward Cullen." I smiled at my small joke, grabbed my schoolbag and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Alice was making some scrambled eggs and was humming to herself as I dropped my bag on a barstool and leaned against the doorframe. "Edward, do you want juice or coffee?" Alice asked without turning around. I swear Alice had some kind of foresight ability. How did she now it was me?

"Juice please. Shaken not stirred." I couldn't help but ad the last part. She turned around and almost dropped the hot pan of eggs in her hands.

"Edward, aren't you full of surprises? I thought you said you'll only wear that jacket to charm the boots off a girl. Did you ask Be…" I would never now who she was talking about as Esme walked in the door interrupting Alice from whomever she was talking about.

"Edward don't you look nice, you should dress up more. You might even get a girl, looking like that."

I rolled my eyes and helped myself to some breakfast. "So, dad said I'm driving you today. You can still drive if you want, I won't tell him. It's your car anyway."

I saw Esme wink at her before she gave each one of us a kiss before announcing that she was of to bed. "Thanks Alice, I owe you one." She just waved me of and I finished my breakfast. I went to brush my teeth and waited for her in the living room.

Alice came back downstairs caring some small bottle in her hands. "Edward my I please, please, please gel your hair?" I glanced to the front door calculating if I could make it out the door before she reached me. Maybe if I run now I could make it to the car in time to escape Alice's evil pixie ways. "You said that you owed me and I really wanted to do this for some time now."

I was about to say no when she made her puppy dogface, there are only three things I could not say no to. One was any opportunity to ride a motorcycle, two was Emmett's strawberry waffles and three was Alice's puppy dogface. So naturally, ten minutes later I walked to my car with a new hairdo.

I drove to school trying to ignore Alice's exited chatter, it was easy to talk to Alice all you had to do was um and ah at all the right places and she would never know that you weren't even listening to what she was saying in the first place.

I pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep and glared at Alice. "If someone as much as smirks in my way because of my hair I'm washing it all out."

She huffed and opened the door. "Relax Edward nobody who's hair was done by me has ever looked ridiculous. Besides a certain person might just notice you." I wanted to ask her who she was talking about but Alice had already closed the door and I followed reluctantly. I didn't even know that Edward had a crush on somebody but I didn't give it much thought as I noticed almost everyone staring at me. I pointed the car key over my shoulder and activated the alarm. I heard the two beeps behind me and placed the key in my back pocket walking past two sophomore girls. One was looking as if she was about to faint.

I chuckled softly in my head as I walked into my first class. All the female teachers did a double take as their eyes swept across me during their class. They would momentarily forget what they were saying and faltered in their speech. I swear the young science teacher blushed lightly when she called on me to answer a question for her.

Just as third period ended, Jessica walked up to me as I was packing my bag to go to lunch. "Edward!" She shrieked like a banshee, making me fear for my life, and more immediately for my eardrums. "Oh My God! Did you understand what the teacher was saying at the end? I mean, I heard perfect suppression of neutrons and calibrating matter but I mean, what does it have to do with anything? I think the teacher wasn't even talking English in the end. It all sounded Greek to me. Right? So anyway, would you be so friendly and give me a hand? You can always come to my place after school and translate it all for me?" She said this while pressing her breasts forward so that everyone, especially me, could see her newest boob-job.

I zipped up my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "Now who would believe it, you were actually able to use your entire vocabulary in eight sentences. Just for the record it's would you be so kind and lend me a hand. If you want a translator Jessica, get a dictionary that translates physics into bimbo." I walked past her and out of the classroom before anyone even had the chance to react.

I barely made it around the classroom corner, before I was grabbed by my elbow and dragged into the surrounding forest. I looked at the person the arm was attached to and saw none other than Edward. "Bella what did you do to my hair and what am I wearing?" He asked finally releasing my arm.

"I did absolutely nothing. Blame your sister ok? I just put on the jacket, that was all, but I will never wear it again. The girls in this school all developed mush for brains and are staring at you as if you where the big important display at the museum."

He glared at me. "So let me get this straight, it's not entirely your fault that every girl in this school has a crush on me?" He asked his hands on his hips glaring at me, looking like a total girl at the moment.

I smiled. "Every girl, including your science teacher". He glared at me even harder. "What is the problem? I'm scoring you some girls. When we swap back, you can go out with anyone you want. You should be thanking me, not staring me to death." I said dropping my bag on the ground.

"I don't want their attention I just want…never mind let's go to the cafeteria. You must be hungry."

I picked the bag up again and walked beside him. "What were you going to say back there Edward? Do you only want one girl's attention?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "Nothing Bella, I don't have a crush on anyone." I opened the door and decided to not press the matter. I bought a sandwich and some salad before heading to our table.

"Well aren't you the health nut Edward. Since when do you buy salad?" Jasper asked as I sat down.

"Couldn't hurt could it? Maybe you should think about eating healthier yourself Jasper." I turned and looked toward Edward, seeing my own body. "Bella, the hot dog isn't going to run away you know." I said quickly, watching Edward looking at his food strangely and he looked up just as some mustard dripped into his lap.

Emmett laughed. "Nice one sis and it's your favorite pants too."

I looked down and saw he was indeed wearing my favorite black tracksuit pants. I glared at him. "Excuse me while I go clean myself up." He said and walked to the girl's bathroom. I finished my lunch and still Edward didn't return, I became worried and barely noticed when somebody talked to me. When the bell rang for the next class, I sat in my seat until everyone left. I rose slowly and made my way to the girl's bathroom.

I walked in slowly scanning the bathroom to see if there was anyone in there, accept for Edward. "Edward, are you alone?" I asked softly.

"Bella, thank heavens we have a big fucking emergency."

I locked the door and walked to the closed stall. "What? Did the mustard not come out?" I asked leaning against the stall door.

"No, that is not the problem." I frowned when I heard the mushy tone he was talking in.

"Edward, why does it sound like you want to cry?" I asked now concerned that something might be really wrong.

"I don't know, my moods have been off lately, ok? So sorry I'm not jumping for freaking joy when I have something worse than mood swings on my mind."

_OK, something was definitely wrong. I was used to his mood swings but from sadness to anger in a second. That was just not normal…wait…that wasn't normal for a guy. _

"Edward when did the mood swings start?" I asked fearing for the worst. How did I manage to forget about this?

"This morning and my stomach has been cramping since this morning to. That's what I wanted to tell you. I think you have food poisoning."

I bit on my lower lip. "Edward I'm sorry but that is not food poisoning."

I heard a grunt from the other side of the door. "Then what is it?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "It's that thing every girl gets once a month."

There was silence. In the movies, this would have been the perfect moment for a cricket sound effect.

"Are you telling me I'm having my…a….your period?"

**A/n OK so Edward is in a little dilemma. Sucks being a girl doesn't it? Ok so this chapter was written during the day. The sun is shining for once and I'm too lazy to work so I'm making as if I'm working on Excel to write this chapter instead. Yeah my life is interesting. For those of you that don't know yet, I don't like Jessica and so she will get rude comments… a lot. For those of you who are wondering why Bella is so mean to Jessica it's because she is still mad at her for the whole Jacob thing. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews. They made my day, every time I opened my email account. Seriously, a writer could not ask for anything more than someone telling them what they thought about their writing so thanks a lot for those of you who do review. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**I would also like to thank my wonderful beta, Princes Blair Rose, for editing and polishing this chapter to perfection. So thank you, thank you and thank you. Be sure to check out the story she's writing "Bella Cullen" it's great. There's a link for that story on my profile page. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. 7 Sisters and best friends don't mix

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (Seriously, do I need to say this every time?)**

**7. Sisters and best friends don't mix.**

**Epov: **

There was silence as the words she just said sunk in. "It's that thing every girl gets once a month." It can't be… I knew exactly what she meant. Even though I was a boy and we didn't get things like that, I knew what she meant. I took biology and even though it grossed out the boys in the class, we understood. We didn't ponder over it and we didn't think about it but we understood that girls have to go through this every month.

The only time we boys worry about it is when our girlfriends tell us they skipped theirs. That meant their body was for some reason, we knew exactly what the reason was yet we opted not to know at that exact moment, cleansing itself from the preparations it took to prepare it self for a potential baby. And if it didn't cleanse itself, it obviously was going to complicate two very comfortable uncomplicated ways of life forever.

Nevertheless, a baby was not the reason I was worried right now, I could handle all the babies in Forks and their dirty diapers right now without even flinching away from whatever form of goop their small body can come up with. What I couldn't handle right now was the fact that I was experiencing this form of body cleansing first hand.

"Are you telling me that I'm having my…..a….your period?" I asked in a whisper from where I sat huddled up on the toilette seat.

I knew from my biology class that this lasted about a week. A week of cleansing, it has been three days since Bella and I swapped body's and I had to deal with suffocating deathtrap bra's. I had to cope with teaching Bella to play the piano and pin my hopes on her for getting me that much needed scholarship. I had to cope with Jacob wanting to kiss me and now I have to cope with a period as well? Hell no, this is the last straw, to here and no further.

"What is today's date Edward?" I heard Bella ask, I had almost forgotten where I was.

"What? I have a very big problem right now and you want to know the fucking date?" I screamed at the door, as I was unable to control my rage.

"Seeing that I have gone through this more than once and know my own body better than you do, I would say that the fucking date is very important you moronic ass but if you don't want my help I will go and you can figure this out all on your own." She shouted back and I heard footsteps heading for the door.

I flew of the seat and unlocked the cubicle door. "Bella wait!" I shouted stopping her in time before she could unlock the bathroom door. "I'm sorry ok. I'm just freaking out at the moment. It's the sixteenth… I think". She turned back to me and raised her hands counting something. "What are you doing? Are you back in kindergarten or something? Can we just get back to the problem at hand?"

I said getting more agitated by the second. She glared at me from under her eyebrows and kept on counting. "You said the stomach cramps started today?" She asked suddenly finally dropping her hands. I nodded. "Well then you have pms so the period should follow in the next two days. If my calculations are correct then it should be tomorrow and if I'm wrong it should be the day after tomorrow."

I frowned.

G_irls can actually calculate when it's going to start._

"I thought pms is just an excuse woman use to boss men around." I said not thinking about the next screwed up few day's of my life.

"Believe me it's not an excuse. It's just your luck that I am always prepared. Do you have my schoolbag here or is it still in the cafeteria?" She asked and I frowned.

_Did the body swap cause her to have some sort of split personality? I was going to be the only man on earth to ever experience a period and she wanted her bag?_

"In the cafeteria, what does it have anything the do with this?"

I asked as she began to unlock the door. She glanced back over her shoulder. "It's your savior, are you coming Mozart?" I frowned as she glanced around quickly before exiting the bathroom. I followed her reluctantly as she walked to the cafeteria. She headed towards our table and picked up her schoolbag. She unzipped the small compartment in front and took out a small box as well as a small pharmaceutical bottle.

She held out the bottle towards me. "Here are some pills that will help with the cramps, just drink them as instructed." I took the pills as she began to talk about the small box she still held in her hands, I froze and everything zoned out when I began understanding what she was telling me.

"Wait you want me to do what?" I asked in shock.

M_aybe I misunderstood her_.

"Don't be such a baby Edward. When it starts just do what I told you for the course of the period and you'll be fine, ok?" She stated simply taking the box I was staring at from me placing it back in the front compartment and zipped the bag up.

"Can't you do it for me…err…I mean it is your body after all….err…you must have done it a dozen times and ….err…its way to an intimate thing for me to do."

I finished lamely hoping that she understood what I was trying to say. "No Edward, it's creepy just discussing it with you. You just have to do it yourself, just do exactly what I told you and you'll be fine."

_What exactly is your idea of fine?_

I stared at her and wanted to object heavily but I knew how stubborn she could be. "How will I know when it finally started?" I asked picking up the bag as the bell sounded for the next class.

I hoped that the teachers didn't notice that we were MIA. "Believe me Edward you'll now, so that's that lets get to biology class before we get in trouble for ditching". I wanted to point out the irony of biology class since we talked about biology the whole time but just followed her to class instead.

We walked to our science table together and sat down just as the teacher walked into the class. "So just for interest sake way do you have a box of you know what's in your schoolbag?" I asked her out of the corner of my mouth so that I didn't draw attention to us.

"A girl is always prepared. Who knows what could happen".

She whispered back and continued to take notes. "How are you so calm, doesn't this freak you out?" I asked wondering if there was anything on this earth that threw her world into chaos. She glanced my way before looking back at the teacher.

"I am wearing boy's clothes, I have hair in strange places and I have a PENIS! So no Edward I'm not freaked out at all, being trapped in a guy's body is second nature for me!" She whispered back and I started to chuckle softly. "This is so not funny!" She whispered angrily and I stifled the laugh when the teacher glanced our way.

"It's a little funny". She ignored me for the rest of the class and I tried to ignore the stupid cramps that sometimes felt like it would cause me to cry out in pain.

_When this is all over, I'm going to need a psychiatrist._

"So are you never going to talk to me again?" I asked as we made our way out of class.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just busy thinking." She said absent-mindedly and I rolled my eyes.

"I asked if you were never going to talk to me again."

She cocked her eyebrow. "Didn't I just talk to you? Watch out…" I looked up instantly but it was too late. I walked of the curb and right into a puddle of water. My shoes were drenched in ice-cold water all the way through to my socks.

I shook out my foot and ignored the laughter coming from Bella. I walked on but barely walked two steps when I stepped on a frozen puddle and slipped falling on my ass. "You ok?" Bella asked holding out her hand to help me up.

"Yeah ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated."

She chuckled. "Tell me about it." I smiled and picked up my schoolbag that was still on the ground.

"So what were you thinking about?" I asked as we continued to the car.

"I was wondering, that after we switched back, if I was going to know how to be a girl again." I frowned I never thought about it. I spotted a dark heard guy about to get in a white Chevy truck.

"Well let's see, what do you think about that guy over there?" I asked nudging her shoulder playfully. Bella looked over at the person I was talking about.

"Who? Ben? I think he has a nice truck."

I glanced over at Bella. "Maybe you are becoming a man after all."

She laughed, "Ben is going out with Angela and he is not my type but that doesn't change the fact that he has a nice truck." She said as we reached a various transports.

"Whatever you say…she-man." I waved and walked over to Emmett.

"Hey Sherlock don't be late this afternoon and remember your books." She called after me and I nodded in her direction indicating I heard what she said and climbed into the Jeep.

"Why is Edward calling you Sherlock?" Emmett asked as he pulled out of the parking space and joined the rest of the traffic leaving the school.

"Because I figured something out that was really obvious and now he can't stop making fun of me." I said staring out the window when I remembered something. "Did you do something to Jacob yet?" I asked remembering he and Jasper wanted to teach him a lesson.

"No not yet, we wanted to do it this weekend. Why did you change your mind?" He asked sounding like a small boy who just lost his favorite toy.

"No I just asked. Let me know when you did it." He nodded and turned onto our street.

"Sure thing but you will know when we did something, believe me you'll know." I smiled as he stopped in front of the house.

"So are you going to call mom tonight at the normal time? This time I want to be there from the beginning and not just when she wants to talk to me." He asked as we got out of the Jeep.

_Mom? Phone call? Whole time?_

"Uh, I'll call her at the normal time Emmett".

_I have to remember to ask Bella about this. _

"I have to go help Edward, see you later." I said and started to walk towards my house.

"You two seem to be spending allot of time together, is there something you're not telling me. You can always tell me if you got the hots for Edward, its ok if you do."

I lifted both my eyebrows in surprise. "Edward is the last person on earth I would get the hots for."

_In addition, you need serious help if you develop a crush on yourself, padded room help._

"I'm just helping him with some English papers that's due next Thursday. The guy has absolute no brain cells."

_That sounded like something Bella would say. _

Emmett shrugged and walked in the direction of the house when he turned around suddenly. "He really isn't that bad Bells, maybe you'll even like him if you give him a chance." He didn't wait for a reply and entered the house.

_Thanks bro. _

I walked to my house. I stopped and knocked on the front door.

Alice was the one to open the door. "Bella you are just the person I need. Come on in." I frowned and walked inside.

"Need for what exactly?" I asked suspiciously. I knew Alice. She just needed a girl for three reasons. One was to go to the mall with her after she couldn't turn my arm to go with her in the first place. Bella was usually the one to be dragged along then.

Two was when she was designing new clothes and needed someone to put them on and model them for her. Lastly but not the least was when she wanted advice on what to wear on a date with Jasper. I was hoping for the latter since it meant I would be free a whole lot faster.

"Advice, Jasper is taking me out to dinner tonight." She took my hand and almost danced out ahead of me to her room. She closed the door behind me and walked to her closet.

"Alice why don't you just wear what you want. You look good in almost anything." She turned to me her mouth in a silent o as if she was shocked.

"I would look good in everything mind you but that is not the point. Besides Jasper will remove whatever I'm wearing before the end of the night so I just need to look fabulous for the duration of the dinner."

I fell on the ground as my knees gave way. I was a guy trapped inside a girl's body, sitting on a floor covered in what seemed like all of Alice's clothing and I just heard the last thing a brother would want to hear from his sister.

I just stared at this sister, who was now a stranger to me. "Bella what's wrong? Did your foot get caught on something?" She asked and I shook my head. She turned back to her closet thinking I must have answered her but in fact, I was trying to shake the evil images of Jasper taking her clothes of from my mind.

"You…you…you and Jasper…are…sleeping together?" I finally managed to choke out.

"No, you know that but since tonight is our anniversary and we are going out for the last two years already I think it's only about time we took our relationship to the next level. What do you think about this?" She asked holding a pink mini skirt and a white casual shirt up.

I shook my head. "Are you sure, you don't have to take it to the next level you know. You can always wait another year or two."

_Or twenty_.

"Just because you live like a nun doesn't mean the rest of us has to. Besides I love Jasper and he loves me and this is something I really want to do."

_Bella lives like a nun? Bella and Jacob never slept together like he boosted in the boy's locker-room, wait focus at the problem at hand Edward. _

"Did Jasper force you into this?" I asked with a little too much anger.

_But forgive me if some guy was going to take advantage of my sister._

"No he is more than willing to wait, he doesn't want to push me into anything I'm not ready for yet."

_Ok so that only let's Jasper of the hook. _

She held up a pair of jeans with a grand red blouse. I shook my head again. "Then way rush into things? I mean if he is not pushing you into things, wait until you're finished with school at least. Maybe Jasper is the one who isn't ready for such a big step".

Alice turned around and smiled. "Oh he is ready alright and besides Bella when did you become Sister Marie and joined the sisters of the chastity belt? You didn't try to stop Rosalie from taking it to the next level with your brother."

If I was shocked before it was nothing compared to now. Emmett and Rose were sleeping together and this doesn't even bother Bella at all?

_Focus Edward, Bella wouldn't be freaking out right now. _

"Well Emmett is a guy and Rose would not have listened to me in anyway. Are you sure about this Alice? I asked just as her bedroom door suddenly opened.

I almost pulled a muscle in my neck as I looked over my shoulder in fright. Bella stood there glancing from me to Alice who was now holding up a pair of leather pants. I never noticed before that my body was somehow able to fill a whole doorframe.

_Maybe it only seems that why because Bella is for some reason very agitated. _

"Bella I've been waiting ages and here you're sitting picking outfits with my more than capable sister." She walked in and headed straight towards the dresser. She quickly began shuffling through her still somehow overstuffed closet. I already thought her floor was covered in all of her clothes.

Alice stared at her, mouth ajar in wonder. I never would do what Bella is doing right now. I never even entered her room never mind look through her closet. Bella exclaimed triumphantly and held up a short black dress.

"I guess you're looking for something to wear on your date tonight? Well, this is perfect. Jasper will flip. Now come on Bella."

She had handed Alice, who finally managed to close her mouth, the dress and grabbed me by the hand pulling me up. "Now if you'll excuse us little sis we have work to do, so enjoy your date." I barely stumbled out the door when Bella closed it again and started pulling me to my bedroom. She let go of my hand and I fell over my feet onto the floor as the change of motion caught me of guard.

She closed the door and glared at me. "Are you out of your dam mind?" She asked and sat down on the bed still glaring at me. I stood up from the ground slowly and breathing heavily I pointed my finger at her accusingly.

"I'm perfectly sane, what the hell is your problem? I don't ever go into my sister's room nor do I rummage through her closet." She glared at my finger and I dropped it slowly fearing that she might bite it of.

"And I don't go trying to stop people from sleeping with someone they love. You almost screwed up everything." She said venom lacing her voice.

"What? Did you listen to our conversation or something and maybe you dam well should care about whom they sleep with. I'll be dammed if anyone takes advantage of my little sister." I went to stare out of the window to stop myself from glaring at her.

Bella snorted. "Alice is far from your little sister and I only overheard the last part because I was searching for you and figured you must be with her cause I heard you knock on the door. Just relax Edward, it's not like she is sleeping with some stranger at a party. Jasper loves her and won't do anything that could hurt her." I grunted at her words and kept on staring out the window fuming in silence.

_I was far from relaxed. Brothers didn't need to see images of his best friend with his sister flashing through his head._

"Would you please talk about anything else to distract me please?" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked softly obviously trying to calm me down.

"I don't know just anything that could serve as a distraction."

There was silence as she tried to think about something. "Are the cramps any better?" I spun around and looked at her and when I saw the teasing lights in her eyes, I broke into a fit of laughter.

When I finally calmed down enough then serious mood had lifted, for now at least. "So what do you want to do first? Piano or Shakespeare?" I asked walking towards my desk and sat down on the corner.

"Piano besides your bag is still in Alice's room and I'm not risking you going in there again." She said and I nodded absentmindedly and followed Bella to the piano in the living room.

"So according to Alice you're a nun, why is that?" I asked as she sat down opening the piano lid revealing the black and white keys.

"My point of view differs somewhat from theirs about sex. Now are you going to talk about my sex life or teach me how to play piano good enough to get you into Yale Mozart?" She asked.

_She was right of course. Talking about her sex life was way scarier than Alice's. _

I sat down next to her and picked up, were we left of last time.

After piano lessons, Bella went to fetch my bag in Alice's room and I was tutored in Shakespeare and love. This was what Esme found us doing when she walked into the living room two hours later. She sat down on the couch next to Bella and yawned.

"Sorry Esme did we wake you?" Bella asked as Esme picked up a book from the counter studding it.

"Not at all my dear, my room is sound proof. Since either Carlisle or I work the graveyard shift, we sleep during the day so Carlisle soundproofed the room. Are you studding Shakespeare?" She asked eyeing the book cover.

"Yes I'm teaching Edward the finer details of his work." I said explaining in the same time why I was here in the first place.

"I always thought his work was about tragedies since someone always dies in his stories." Esme said handing the book back to Bella.

"Plays actually, Shakespeare wrote plays not stories." Bella said and bit her tongue when she realized she spoke out of place, Edward after all would not have known that.

"Well Bella seems like your doing a good job in teaching Edward, I'll leave you to it then."

"No, don't go. We are finished for the day in anyway. I was just leaving. Charlie will be home soon and I still have to make some dinner".

She smiled. "Of course send my regards to your father. You should all join us for dinner sometime." I smiled and picked up my bag.

"Thank you and we would love to. Enjoy your evening and I'll see you tomorrow at school Edward." I said glancing over my shoulder.

"I'll walk with you. I'll be right back mom." We walked in silence to the living room door and Bella opened it walking out first. I looked back to my mother who was smiling about something. I waved and followed Bella out.

"You don't have to walk me all the way to your house I won't get lost you know."

_It's just across from my house after all._

"I know Sherlock, it's just good manners." We didn't talk much after that. "Remember to do the laundry tonight ok and remind Emmett he has a dentist appointment tomorrow after school."

I nodded. "Yes I'll remember she-man." I said as we reached the front door, I was about to open the door when I remembered something. "Bella what time do you normally call your mother?" I asked turning around to face her.

A small emotion crossed her face before she controlled it and replaced it with a calm exterior once again. "At nine, the phone number is on my cell and let Emmett talk first." I barely nodded before she turned around walking back to my house.

I watched as she entered the house and closed the door behind her, I sighed, what was she hiding behind that calm façade.

I turned and entered her house wondering if I'll ever be able to figure her out.

**A/n why do I enjoy torturing Edward so much? Honestly I don't know. Maybe because guys have no idea, what it's like to be a girl and I have the perfect guinea pig too torture. Next chapter will have some Bella torture and embarrassment. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am incapable of finding words to describe how happy each and every review made me. They are the best part of writing a new chapter. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. 8 Serprises, laughs and vomit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (But you already know this right?) **

**8. Surprises, Laughs and vomit. **

**Bpov:**

I walked to the Cullen's front door knowing all to well that Edward was still watching me. This little fact would have seemed strange and I would have thought that Edward was sick or even crazy but those thoughts where far from my mind. The only thing that occupied my thoughts now was the fact that he and my brother were going to speak to my mother in a short while. I missed her allot and now I can't even speak with her, I opened the front door and entered the strange unfamiliar house, closing the door without even looking back at Edward.

"Edward is that you?" I heard Esme call from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen and stop in the doorframe looking at her while she bustled around making dinner.

"Smells nice, what are you making." I asked leaning on the doorframe.

She turned around and smiled. "Chicken Lasagna, would you grate some cheese for me please?" She asked. I walked to the counter where the said cheese and grater were already laid out.

"So how is your piece coming along?" She asked as I started to grate the cheese.

"What piece are we talking about?" I asked not really concentrating on the conversation.

"The music piece you're going to play to the scholarship committee next week, what other piece would I be talking about?" She asked looking at me quizzically.

_Oh yeah, that piece._

"It's coming along nicely. It just needs a few finer touches here and there."

I said as Alice walked into the kitchen wearing the dress I had picked out for her. It was topped of with silver high heels and matching pair of silver earrings and a bracelet. She also finished the outfit off with a black stylish leather jacket that somehow managed to compliment the dress rather than ruin it.

"So what do you think?" She asked turning around so Esme could see the whole outfit.

"You look great honey, are you going on a date with Jasper?" Esme asked as Alice sat down on a stool across from me.

"No mom with the Easter bunny, of course with Jasper. I only have one true love after all."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Your young honey, first loves are usually just that. The first of many, take your father and me for example. I had to go through four frogs before I found my prince." Alice eyes began to twinkle as she processed this new piece of information of her mother.

"So who are the four mysterious stooges?" I asked before Alice could get a smart remark in.

"Well let's see, there was my high school sweetheart Johnny, then Marc, Eric and Bella's father Charlie." My hand slipped and I grazed my knuckles on the grater by accident, Alice gaped openly at her mother, she glanced at us and I could have sworn there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You and my…err Bella's father dated?" I chocked out and checked my injured hand for bleeding.

"Only a couple of time's, it wasn't really a serious relationship. I was the new doctor and he was a rookie in the police force. I met your father soon after and broke it off with him. He met Renee and it was a big coincidence that they bought the house next to ours after they got married." Alice had finally recovered enough to have found her voice again.

"Wasn't it weird living next door to one of your ex's?" Alice asked and neither of them noticed that I was caught in a semi-shock.

"No Renee and I became good friends and it came somewhat of a shock to me the day she just upped and left.

_Esme and my mother where friends? Esme and my father dated? _

There was a sudden knock at the front door and I jumped with fright. "That's my hot date, love you mysterious woman who I call mother." Alice beamed and blew her a kiss. "Don't think for one minute that this conversation is over." She waved in my direction and walked into the living room. I looked at Esme who has gone back to making dinner. "Oh don't you look grand Jasper, you look like you just walked out of a western movie". We heard Alice say excitedly when she opened the door.

"Why, thank you darlin'". We heard Jasper reply in a fake southern accent before Alice could close the door behind them.

Esme shook her head laughing. "That Jasper is a fine young man. Alice could not have done any better." Esme said chuckling to herself.

"So says the shady lady". I joked and she chuckled again. "So were you and my…Bella's mother really friends?" I asked handing her the cheese.

"Yes, we were about married at the same time. We lived next to each other and both of us were expecting twins, so naturally we became friends."

I calculated quickly, Emmett and my birthday were in September and Alice and Edwards was in August. I could picture them sitting with swollen bellies in the living room eating whatever they craved at the moment.

"So you gossiped like old woman and discussed your pregnancies?" I joked again wanting to keep the mood light.

"Something like that, I remember the day that she came to tell me that she too where expecting a boy and a girl. We joked that our kids would one day fall in love and live next door to each other and they would become great friends just like we were." She said and placed the lasagna in the oven to bake. "Of course that didn't work out. Alice fell in love with Jasper and Emmett's with Rosalie, Bella is with Jacob and you still need to find that special someone."

I frowned I didn't know that Esme knew so much about us. "I…Bella was with Jacob. She broke up with him a couple of days ago." I said absent-mindedly wondering how it would have been if Alice was with Emmett and I was with Edward. I only thought about it for a second until I realized that it was very absurd.

"Bella is not with Jacob anymore? Well maybe you could still make two crazy women's joke come true. I laughed and Edward's laugh guffawed through the kitchen.

"Ed…Bella and I are like water and oil mom, pigs would fly before Bella and I ever got together."

She smiled and touched my shoulder as she passed me. "You never know, I must get ready to go to work. Will you take the lasagna out of the oven in about twenty minutes and just place your father's in the microwave. He will be home in about an hour." She left and I set the oven clock to go of in twenty minutes before I walked to my room.

_Esme knew my mother, Charlie never talked about her. _

I sat down on Edward's bed. I was going to seize the next opportunity to interrogate her about my mother.

I decided to start on my or rather Edward's homework and only stood up to take the lasagna out of the oven. Setting it on the table to cool, I finished his math before finally settling at the dining room table to enjoy dinner. About halfway through my dinner Carlisle arrived home from work. He nodded in my direction and warmed his food in the microwave before joining me at the table.

"Where is Alice?" He asked breaking the silence.

"On a date with Jasper, she'll be home later."

He nodded. "Did you fight with anyone at school today?" He asked quietly.

_The man was clearly out to get some form of a reaction out of me or rather Edward. _

"Did you receive any phone calls from the school?" I asked concentrating on the fact that I had about five bites left of my dinner.

"No I hadn't."

Four bites left. "Well then obviously I didn't fight with anyone." I saw how the vein in his head began to pulse lightly.

"Don't get cocky with me Edward."

_Well I'm not Edward so it doesn't really apply to me. _

Three bites left. "Then don't ask me stupid questions Ca… dad. I don't start fights and you know that." The vein in his head looked like it was about to pop.

"The son that I knew wanted to become a doctor, you are not the son I once knew."

_How right you are about that._

I ate the last of my dinner and stood up. "The only thing that has changed is that I don't want the same things that you want dad. You wanted to be a doctor, you wanted to help other people and you loved your job. When did your job become all about the money?" I said and walked to the kitchen, placed my plate in the dishwasher and walked to my room.

I glanced at the clock it was around eight-o-clock, I showered quickly and when I stepped out of the shower, I was calm again. I finished the physics homework an hour later and looked around the room for something to do. I spotted the book Edward was busy reading the other night before all this madness happened. That night seemed so long ago now. I glanced at the cover, 2nd Chance by James Patterson.

I smiled I didn't know that Edward was a fan of "The Woman's Murder Club". I walked to the windowsill and sat down making myself comfortable. I began to read and got so captured by the book that I fell of the windowsill in fright when Edward's phone began vibrating. Dammed stupid little heart attach causing phone. I mumbled as I made my way to the phone.

It was a text message from Edward. I glanced to my room window and saw that he was also seated in the windowsill stifling a laugh. My long brown hair seemed to shine in the soft bedroom light. He lifted his hand and gave me a small wave, I waved back and sat down again on the windowsill and quickly read his text message.

**I see you found my book, who said you could go through my stuff? **I stuck my tong out at him and replied quickly.

**Since I'm you it's technically my stuff, so what are you going to do about it? How did the phone call go? **_What I really wanted to know was if my mother was ok. _

**No she-man it is still my stuff but you can borrow it for now. It was ok, Emmett talked to her for, like, an hour and then we just talked for about five minutes before she had to go.** I read the words repeatedly, trying to get as much information from them as possible.

**What did she have to do that was so important? **I sat there in the windowsill waiting anxiously for his reply and almost fell of the sill again when the phone vibrated in my hand.

**Jazz dancing classes and she stopped art classes and Phil are now a coach for a High School baseball team. **I smiled my mother was constantly doing the one crazy thing after the other.

**That all Sherlock? **

_I wondered if I should tell him about our mothers being friends. _

**Yes, that's about that. Oh, the red tide has finally arrived. **I smiled. It was a bit sooner than I thought.

**How are you holding up? Did you do what I told you to do? **I had to ask since it was my body after all.

**Yes, I did what you told me to do and may I just say that it was the grossest thing I had ever done in my life. How do you girls go through this every month? **I smiled as I read his text.

**We just can, and I remember that you ate sand when you were little and that is much grosser than what you're going through now. **I stood up, turned of the lights and climbed into bed.

**I did not and even if I did why did you watch what I did in anyway? **I smiled.

**Back then, I didn't know just how irritating you were going to turn out to be. **I turned on my side facing the window and saw that he too has turned of the room light.

**Good irritating or bad irritating? You turned out exactly as I thought you would. **I sighed and frowned a little.

**Now it is mostly good irritating, what did you think I would turn out like? **I asked but he didn't reply. I dozed of when the phone vibrated again.

**You turned out to be the only person who could steel my…. Never mind sleep well Bella. **

_Now what was that supposed to mean? _

**Whatever Edward, goodnight.**

I woke early morning before the alarm could even went of, I tried to sleep but not surprisingly, I couldn't reach the deep endless pools of unconsciousness. I walked to the bathroom. I shaved without nicking myself and dressed in jeans and a white shirt. It had a funny saying in the front. _I'm still a virgin_ and then in smaller lettering at the back of the shirt _unfortunately this is a very old t-shirt. _I smiled wondering where he bought it and pulled on a black hoodie.

I stuffed Edwards done homework in his schoolbag and walked to the kitchen, Alice was already there busy making breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast. She was humming and didn't hear me come in.

"You had a good date then I take it." I said sitting down at the counter.

"The best, why are you up so early?" She said with a beaming smile.

"Couldn't sleep, can I help you with something?" I asked indicating to the breakfast.

"Yeah make and butter the toast." I did what she asked. "Was Bella acting strange yesterday or am I just imagining things?" She asked frying the bacon.

"What do you mean weird she seemed like the same annoyingly person to me?" I said buttering the first slices of toast and watched as it melted and turned the bread yellow.

"She reacts differently to situations and you two seem to spend allot of time together. I thought that you might have seen the same changes. Do you think she could be on drugs or something? Just the other day I read about policeman children getting involved…."

Drugs, Alice thought I would actually get involved with drugs? "Alice!" I interrupted her little ramble. "This is Bella we're talking about and all of us know that she thinks drugs are for losers. Maybe she is just going through a tuff time and needs some time to deal with it." I said placing the last of the toast on a plate.

"Yes maybe you're right and I'm over reacting. Maybe if I had a sleepover with Rose and her we could take her mind of from whatever she going through." I shook my head and laughed helping myself to the breakfast she had just prepared. We made some small talk during breakfast and finally left for school, it was raining when we stopped in the lot at school and we ran for our first class to escape the freezing falling water.

I slumped in to my assigned seat and greeted Angela who sat beside me. Her jacket was over the back of her seat and was dripping water on to the linoleum. "Got caught in the storm, did you?" I asked pointing to the small puddle that was forming at the bottom of her chair.

"Yeah my mother had to drop me a few blocks from school, my brother got violently ill in the car and she needed to take him to the hospital."

I smiled sympathetically at her, her parents were also divorced and she was the older sister to her much younger brother. He was about four years old and she usually was his baby sitter whenever her mother was working her second job. This never seemed to bother her since she loved him but sometimes you could see her struggling to keep up with everything. I really liked her since she was one of the kindest persons I know and never talked bad about anyone.

"I hope he is going to be ok, four year olds tend to be a handful." I said and she half smiled at me.

"How do you know what age my brother is?"

_Crap, how would Edward know that? Think Bella think, this would be a good time for you to talk yourself out of this. _

"Uh I think Bella might have mentioned it." This time she smiled at me genuinely.

"You now Edward, you're not as bad as everyone says. And thank you for caring."

I leaned over to her and whispered. "Don't tell anyone. This side of me is very hush, hush."

She nodded. "Of course." She looked around as if to see if anyone was listening to us. "I don't want to destroy your reputation now do I?" I winked at her just as our class finally started.

My morning was going slower than usual, that is until gym started. We switched from rope climbing to basketball. The problem wasn't playing basketball. I was good at it. I could even handle the sweating bodies bumping into you. The thing that bothered me was that Edward although having an athletic built body wasn't good at sports, especially not basketball.

Everything was going great, I passed the ball to my teammates, I lost the ball a few times and I even got a goal. After the game Jasper and Emmett, who had Gym with me, walked up to me quickly before I could enter the locker room.

"We need a big favor Edward, you see Jacob over there talking to coach."

Emmett grabbed my shoulders and turned me to see what he was talking about. "Yes and what about it?" I asked.

"Well we want you to keep him out of the locker room for about five minutes. Can you do that for us?" Jasper asked innocently as Emmett was already pushing me in Jacob's direction.

"How am I supposed to do…?" As I turned towards them, they were already gone and Jacob was coming my way. I took a deep breath and walked towards Jacob, "Uh… Jacob, can I… uh quickly talk to you?" I asked and he paused to look at me annoyingly.

"What do you want Cullen? Come to apologize for hitting me did you?"

He said folding his arms.

G_reat just what am I doing? Just roll with it only a few more minutes. _

"Uh… yeah my father said that I had to but that doesn't mean I was wrong. So, uh… I'm sorry…" I glanced over his shoulder to the locker room doors. "That I uh….." I spotted Jasper opening the door. "Uh… hit you and uh…." Emmett and Jasper walked out smiling to each other.

The next thing I saw was total blackness and a force hitting me right on my nose. I fell to the ground and felt a warm fluid running down my face. "Apology accepted, never wound what you can't kill Cullen." He walked of to the locker room and Jasper had to hold on to Emmett to keep him from pummeling Jacob.

Jacob walked into the locker room and Emmett and Jasper came to help me up. "I hope you are satisfied now, what the hell where you doing in there in any case. I said trying still frantically to stop the bleeding. Jasper handed me a handkerchief and they began to smile again.

"What the hell did you talk about? We said keep him busy not get your-self beaten up. Anyway just wait and see it won't take long." We walked over to the bleachers and sat down so that we have a clear view of the locker room.

My bleeding nose had finally stopped bleeding by the time Jacob emerged from the bathroom. I immediately started laughing. We stood up and watched as he walked to the coach's office. When he opened the door, we could perfectly hear what the coach was saying.

"What the hell happened to you?" The coach asked trying hard not to fall from his chair laughing.

"This is not funny sir". With that we and the ring of boys that formed around us, started laughing. Jacob's hair was bright blue and he was scratching his entire body. Some form of goop was coming out of his shoes and to top everything of, the back of his pants covering his ass was cut out so the entire school could see his tighty-whities.

"Of course not…" We could see as the coach was struggling to control himself and then as Jacob scratched his rear the coach saw the cut from his jeans and just lost it.

"Moehahahaha". The coach's laughing sent out a new fit of laughter from the crowd around us.

"Do you have a spare change of clothes?" The coach finally asked when he calmed down enough.

"They're full of honey sir, I already checked them." Jacob said now scratching his chest.

"Then you have to wear the extra Janitor overall and take a shower before you leave for your next class. In the future my I suggest you pay better attention to your clothes before you dress and you better dye your hair back to black tonight at home". Jacob sauntered out of the office still scratching his body all the way to the locker room. Coach came out to glare at all of us. "Let's just say I don't have time to figure out who is responsible for Mr. Black's condition but if it ever happens again, the ones responsible will wash jock-straps for the rest of the year."

We all nodded and made ourselves scarce. "What did you guy's do?" I asked as we walked out of the gym.

"Jasper changed his shampoo with blue hair dye, I shook itching powder on his clothes, Jasper poured honey over his spare clothes and we both broke an egg in his shoes. It was a last minute decision to cut out the back of his pants. You seemed to take it the hardest though, how is your nose?" Emmett informed me glancing at the dried blood on my face.

I smiled as we entered the cafeteria. "Forget my nose, you guy's are geniuses." We laughed all the way to the table, where Alice, Rose and Edward all looked up curiously wanting to know what's going on. We told them what happened and just as we came to the part about his hair, he entered the cafeteria and everyone immediately began to stare and giggle. Jacob's hair was still blue and the Janitor overall was a bit short, plus he was for some reason barefoot.

As he sat down everyone started to laugh. Edward looked at me and frowned. "Do I want to know why there is dried blood on my face?" He asked softly so that no one would hear.

"Probably not, it was worth everything though." I ignored the glances he kept giving me as I ate quickly before the bell could go for the next class. Since I spent most of Lunch in the gym.

_Where boys always this hungry? _

I stood up and went to throw away the remains of my lunch just as the warning bell sounded. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed for my next class, as I walked past Lauren at the storage closet she beaconed for me to come to her.

"Lauren what do you want?" I asked irritated, as I didn't want to be late for class.

"I need to get chalk for my science teacher and I can't seem to reach it. Can you please just get it for me?" I glanced around at the deserted corridor and sighed.

"Fine."

I walked into the storage closet and glanced up at the chalk. Just as I reached for it, Lauren walked into the closet. "Uh Lauren it's a little crowded in here don't you think?" I said as she suddenly closed the door.

"That's the idea." I spun round and stared in the dim light at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to push past her.

"You are always surrounded by your friends and I just wanted to get you alone." She was surprisingly strong and she somehow pushed me back into the rack.

_This can't be happening._

Her hand began to travel up my thigh, I instinctively jerked away. "Lauren, stop that and open the door." I grabbed her hand and held onto her wrists.

"I just love it when someone plays hard to get, it's such a turn on." She stepped forward and closed the almost non-existent space between us. She placed my hand over her boob. Vomit began forming in my mouth as I yanked my hand away.

"Lauren, stop this now". I said and tried to create some space between us.

"Don't be shy Edward here let me help you. I tried to push her away just as she gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head letting it fall to the door.

"Lauren put your shirt back on." I said trying to ignore the vomit taste in my mouth and reached for the door handle. Lauren suddenly snaked her arms around my neck and kissed me. I froze as she forced her tongue into my mouth.

Suddenly the door opened and we fell into the hallway, I fell onto the half-naked Lauren and spotted a pair of shoes.

"Why is it that whenever something happens you are involved Mr. Cullen?" I barely recognized the headmaster voice as things kept running through my head.

_Lauren trying to seduce me, Lauren taking her shirt of, Lauren kissing me. Lauren's tongue in my mouth. _

I rolled of off Lauren and she scrambled to get her shirt back on.

I couldn't fight the sickening feeling in my stomach anymore and the next moment I was vomiting all over the headmasters shoes.

**A/n Next chapter will have some real Bella and Edward bonding and maybe even a girl slumber party. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. The inspiration one receives from a great review at the wee hours of the morning is much more than a cup of coffee. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. It's a strange world out there

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (Is this still a surprise to someone?) **

**9. It's a strange world out there. **

**Epov:**

I walked out of class and made my way briskly to the biology class. Since it was raining, I didn't pay much attention to what was going on around me. I still couldn't believe that Emmett and Jasper actually dyed Jacob's hair blue. I looked up as I entered the biology classroom and spotted Bella were she was already seated at our table. My biology book was open in front of her and she was reading something in it very intently. As I walked past Mike Newton's table, which he shared with Eric Yorkie, I couldn't help but over hear what they were talking about.

"Yes it's true, Lauren and Edward was caught doing the ugly in the storage cupboard."

Eric shook his head. "I've heard he cried like a baby and vomited all over the headmaster shoes when he caught them …"

By this point in the conversation, I had walked past them and couldn't hear anything else but now my attention was fixed on Bella.

_What the hell was she doing? Was she out to get me expelled?_

I dropped her schoolbag on the ground and flopped down on the seat next to her. I glared at her but she was either, ignoring me openly or she was set on really ticking me off.

I vaguely remembered that I wasn't supposed to glare at her since Bella never even looked at me during biology so I reluctantly got out her biology book and mimicked her posture.

_Why did I even bother keeping up the facade? _

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"Reading, what does it look like I'm doing Sherlock?" She answered back sarcastically.

"Stop your sarcasm, is it true?" I asked but as I asked the question, I already knew what the answer was going to be.

"Is what true?" She attempted miserably to lighten the mood with humor.

"You and Lauren alone, doing who knows what, in the storage cupboard and then there was something about vomiting and crying when the headmaster caught you." I whispered to her angrily as the teacher began his class.

"Can't we talk about this later please? I'm really trying to forget about the whole ordeal."

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "So it is true." I accused ignoring her plea.

"No not entirely."

I frowned. "What is not entirely true? Were you in the cupboard with her or not?" I asked drumming my thumb on the table in annoyance.

"Yes but…"

I swiveled my body to face her. "Have you gone insane?" I whispered loudly. Her head shot up and she glared at me, my green eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Do we have a problem over there?"

I turned back facing the teacher as Bella looked back down at the book. "No sir, no problem I just asked her to repeat something you said. Sorry sir." He frowned but continued his class.

"Why are you crying?" I asked now softly glancing at her concernedly.

"I was in the closet with her but SHE jumped ME not the other way around. How did everything get so messed up?" She asked miserably and clenched her fists trying to control her emotions.

"Are you telling me I'm getting more booty action since you're in MY body than when I was in it?" I asked jokingly trying hard to cheer her up.

_It just would not look good if she broke down in tears in front of the entire class. Boys just don't cry. _

"Ha, ha very funny but you're not helping at all."

I pulled my mouth up in half a smile. "So you two were in the closet?" I asked when I was certain she wasn't going to burst into tears.

"Yes she asked me to get some chalk for her from the top shelve. Then she kind of ambushed me, taking of her shirt and hitting on me."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "So she overpowered you and you were helpless?"

I asked trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah that is where the headmaster didn't believe me either."

_Great so the headmaster WAS involved. _

"Ok so what happened after she took her shirt of?" I asked while faking that I was taking notes.

"We had a little shuffle and I ended on the receiving end of her shoving her tongue down my throat." I pulled a face. I could understand what she went through since it was probably the same reason why I didn't want to kiss Jake in very beginning of the body swap.

_When you kiss someone the same gender as yourself, even though you are trapped in a different gender, does it still make you gay?_

"She's not as weak as everyone thinks, you know." Bella said doodling on the page in front of her.

"Ok so then what happened?" I asked since it was clear I was going to have to drag everything out of her.

"The headmaster opened the door, we tumbled out of the closet and I lost it a bit by vomiting all over his shoes." Bella said, not even paying attention to the class anymore.

"I'm guessing he phoned my father." I said wryly.

She pulled a face. "Yes after he dismissed Lauren, I think Carlisle used words like unbelievable, disappointment and something about discussing this at home."

I grunted. "That sounds like my loveable dad." I said sarcastically. "I don't think you have to worry about being like a man when we change back. Since you vomited after Lauren kissed you. That only makes me gay and you a girl, she-man." For the first time since the class started, she smiled an actual smile.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Bella and I jumped in fright.

"No sir." Bella said first, I shook my head at him.

"Then be quiet or you can share notes in detention." We nodded and concentrated on the rest of the class.

"Oh Alice invited me for a sleep over with her and Rosalie during lunch while you where in gym, so I'll see you in an hour or so." I said as we packed our bags and headed out of the classroom. "Bella, would it be at all possible for you to act more like me, for the last couple of days?" I asked concentrating hard not to step on a patch of ice.

"I'll try. I just never thought it would be this hard. You seem to be doing alright being me, why is it so difficult for me to be more like you?" She asked catching my elbow just in time as I seemed to somehow still managed to trip over my own feet.

"I have a theory about that." I said as we waked across the lot.

"And that is?"

I smiled at her and shrugged, "I always had the biggest stupidest…" I trailed of and she looked at me with inquiringly eyes, I opened my mouth to finish my sentence when I spotted Carlisle's black Mercedes standing behind my Volvo. "I'll tell you later, Carlisle is waiting for you." She looked in the direction I was looking and sighed. "Just stick to the truth and don't loose your temper, his tirade will pass sooner that way." I gave her advice just before Carlisle got out of the car.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get in this car right now." He said softly yet you could hear each word perfectly.

_Oh, crap he used my full name. Bella is in way over her head on this one. _

"Wish me luck." she whispered and handed me the Volvo's key's behind her back as she passed me and headed to Carlisle.

She slid onto the passenger seat without a word and as the whole school watched, Carlisle sped out of the lot. I walked to where Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper watched in wonder.

"What did Edward do? I haven't seen Carlisle that angry since I broke that vase containing Grandma's cremated ashes."

Rose frowned. "I thought Edward broke that."

Alice shook her head still frowning. "He just took the blame." I smiled, Alice must really be worried is she was willing to own up to her sins.

"Edward and Lauren were caught together in the storage cupboard." I said. If they were surprised before, they were astounded now.

"I didn't know he was such a ladies man. Remember the time you and I were in the storage cupboard Emmett?" Rose asked and Emmett frowned.

"I was never in the storage cupboard with you." He said accusingly.

He was still frowning when Rose quickly kissed him on the mouth. "Oh must have been someone else then, see you later." She walked to her car before Emmett could even react.

"Don't linger on it to much Emmett. She thought the guy was you. That means he wasn't even very good." Jasper said and Emmett looked like he was going to have an aneurysm.

"You're not helping Jasper." Alice said and Jasper looked regretfully at Emmett.

"I was just saying." I shook my head.

_Didn't we have enough drama for one day? _

"Here are the keys to the Volvo Alice. Edward slipped them to me without Carlisle seeing." She took them and gave Jasper a quick kiss.

"Well I better get going, lots to do before the sleepover tonight." She said before hopping into the Volvo. I cringed as the gears scratched before she reversed out of the parking space.

"Well come on then, we better get going too. Jasper you ready to play some Guitar Hero, I'm so going to kick your but today. I shook my head as I climbed into the back seat of the Jeep.

_Where were the days when guitars had strings instead of buttons? _

I didn't pay much attention to the two boy's bickering in the front seat, I wondered if Bella was ok. If she lost her temper, it would only fuel Carlisle's anger. As soon as Emmett turned onto our street, I scanned for any sign of the Mercedes. It wasn't in the drive and since we only used our garage to store garbage, it was clear that he wasn't home. There was no way that Carlisle's little talk was over by now, so where did they go? I jumped out of the Jeep as soon as it stopped and headed into the house.

I dumped Bella's school bag in the bedroom and quickly grabbed some stuff for the sleepover, pillow, pajamas and clothes for the next day, toiletries including stuff for the red tide and some snacks from the kitchen cupboard. I heard the boys busy arguing in the living room and popped my head around the corner.

"I'm going over to Alice's, see you tomorrow." They grunted in reply not even bothering to look up.

When I walked out the front door there was still no sign of the Mercedes. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for Alice to come open the door.

"Bella, you're early." She said closing the door behind her.

"Yes I know, Edward said I must help him with Shakespeare again. Is he back from wherever Carlisle took him?" I asked following her to her room.

"Not yet, knowing my father it would probably be awhile before we see him."

_That was what I was afraid of. _

"Since you're here, do you mind helping me clean my room?" She asked as we entered the war zone that was her room.

"Sure why not, it's not like I have anything better to do."

During the three hours it took to clean Alice's room and the constant bickering from Alice, Rose arrived and helped to pick up the last bits of clothing. When that was done, we went to the kitchen to make some homemade pizzas. Esme joined us for a while before she had to go to work. There was a lot of laughing and some food throwing involved before the pizzas was eventually ready to be placed in the oven.

We took turns to take a shower and I made sure I was first, that way I could excuse myself when they used the bathroom together. There was no need for me to experience a run in with a naked Rosalie or my sister. While they were still busy in the bathroom, I went to the kitchen to take the pizzas out of the oven. As I placed the tray on the counter, the front door opened.

"Edward don't you dare walk away from me." Carlisle said and the front door banged.

"Or what dad, I'm not some puppet you can control. I've took every drug test you wanted me to take, you don't want to listen to me if I tell you the truth about what happened with Lauren and now you are accusing me of being gay. I don't have to listen to this, come talk to me when you find your mind because you definitely lost yours." Bella shouted at my father before heading towards my room.

"Come back here Edward!" Carlisle shouted after her.

"Go to hell." Bella said before slamming my bedroom door. Carlisle huffed a few times before storming of to his study. Alice and Rose walked wide eyed into the kitchen.

"Did Edward really tell our father to go to hell?" Alice asked plopping onto a barstool.

"Never mind that, did Carlisle really force him to take a drug test?" Rosalie asked leaning over the counter on her elbows.

"To answer both of you, yes he did." On the one side, I was furious with Carlisle because he actually thought that I was on drugs and on the other side, I was furious with Bella for talking to my father like that.

_So much for acting more like me._

I grabbed some plates from the cupboard and placed them in front of the other two. "Help yourself to some pizza ladies and let the men sort out their own problems." I said and began to cut the pizza.

"You're right Bella, their big strong men and we'll let them fight their own battles."

Just like that, the evening was back on track. Neither Bella nor Carlisle came out of their hiding spots. I tried to participate in whatever the girls were doing, be it nail polish, manicures, or some girl beautification thing but I was worried about Bella.

We were camped out on Alice's floor. I was sitting Indian style while Alice and Rose were sprawled out on the newly Christmas made bed, leafing through old magazines. I heard a door open just as Alice asked me something. I nodded my head in answer, hoping that that was the response she was looking for. A door closed again as Alice jumped up shouting excitedly.

"Great Bella you lay on your back while Rose and I get the wax ready."

_Wait, what? What was the wax for? _

"I can't believe you finally agreed that we could wax your eyebrows. You are going to look like a whole new person when we're done with you."

_Eyebrow waxing? Were the manicures and pedicures not enough torture already? Well it's only an eyebrow wax, how sore can that be? _

I lay on my back and made myself comfortable as Alice and Rose returned from the bathroom. "This is going to be great." Rose sat down by my side and Alice took place at my head.

"Ok Bella this is going to feel warm but that is only normal, now close your eyes and relax."

I had a feeling that I was going to regret this. After the third rip of what felt like flesh being peeled from my face. I regretted ever having met Isabella Swan. If I never met her, I would not be trapped in her body right now, undergoing what felt like the worse torture ever.

If this was what woman had to go through to be beautiful, then I'll rather just be ugly. When they were finally done with my eyebrows they wanted to do a bikini wax, all I knew was that I said no faster than the roadrunner could run. I didn't know what a bikini wax was nor did I care, all I knew was that there where only a few places on my body that still had hair left and I'll be dammed if they waxed those places.

After we settled in for a classic chick flick, Sweet Home Alabama, Alice and Rose fell asleep halfway through the movie. I switched of the TV and as quietly as possible sneaked out of the room. I walked down the hall and opened my bedroom door. I slipped into my room without waking Bella. Light snoring noises was coming from the bed, I didn't know that I snored. I shook her shoulder lightly and she mumbled lightly.

"Bella wake up." I said as I bent over her.

She shot up and our heads collided together. "Shush Bella, before you wake Alice and Rose." I whispered as we both rubbed the small bump forming on our heads. She switched on the bed light and we both blinked a couple times before our eyes got used to the light.

"What are you doing here Edward?" She asked settling herself against the headboard.

"I came to hear if you were ok but if you rather want me to go…"

"No, its ok, you can stay." She said before I could even finish my sentence.

I smiled and sat down on the end of the bed. "So what did Carlisle have to say?"

She pulled the covers up and made herself comfortable. "Well at first he said very little and just drove to the hospital. Once we got there we walked to his office where he forced me to donate…" She made the universal quotation marks in the air with the first two fingers of her hands when she said this. Obviously, the donation wasn't made entirely voluntarily. "Some blood for a drug test. He thought that I wasn't acting like myself and therefore made the wrong decisions."

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through my short disarray hair that always looked worse when I slept. "Well it was not like I could tell him that I was actually Bella and that I was stuck in his son's body. He would have shipped me of to that happy place with padded sells and straitjackets."

I chuckled softly. "So you took the drug test."

She nodded. "So I took the drug test.

When that came back negative, he asked me what happened in the storage cupboard. When he heard that she kissed me all on her own accord, he said I was lying and that no normal single straight guy would pass up an opportunity to be with a more than willing girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm a single straight guy and I wouldn't want to be with a girl like her." I said pulling my legs up onto the bed.

"Really you wouldn't?" Bella asked skeptically.

"No I wouldn't, she is not my type of girl."

Bella cocked her eyebrow. "And what type of girl are you interested in?"

I made as if I was deep in thought. "Someone who likes to speak her mind. Someone that cares a lot about others. She should be something for the eye, a well brought up girl with good values and someone with a strong personality."

She looked at me all mockingly. "Do I know someone who is like that or more importantly do you?" She asked throwing me with a pillow.

"I do know someone like that. She unfortunately doesn't know I exist." I threw her back with the pillow whishing that she would know that I was talking about her.

"Did you try telling her how you feel?" She asked sitting up straight.

"Yes I have been trying to tell her recently but she seems too daft to get what I'm saying."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Did you do anything else to show her how you feel?" I shook my head, "You know what you have to do, once we change back you have to go up to her and kiss her. You have to kiss the living daylights out of her."

I smiled. "You think that is what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes, I do. Say you will do it. Kiss the girl who you're in love with, right after we change back." I looked at how exited she seemed to be and to my surprise I answered yes. She shot forward and gave me a quick hug. "That's great Edward, I bet when you…Edward?" She trailed of for a moment. "What happened to my eyebrows?" She asked glaring at me.

"Alice and Rosalie happened. By the way, I have found new respect for woman. The torture they put themselves through for men is unbelievable." She trailed her fingers over the thin eyebrows.

"I guess it looks ok."

_I went to hell and back, it should look more than ok. _

We talked for another hour or so, discussing why Carlisle thought I was gay and what we wanted to do once we change back. Somehow, I ended up laying next to her as we discussed almost everything. Then somehow, in the midst of talking to her, I fell asleep.

When I woke up my body was pressed against something warm. An arm was across my waist and I felt air flowing over my cheek. I twisted my head up and froze, Bella was fast asleep and she was holding me. This was all wrong. I was supposed to be the one holding her not the other way around.

_It still felt good though. _

I tried to remove her arm and then Bella moved and I froze for a whole other reason. Something hard was pressing into my leg, it took me a few seconds before I could react and I jumped out of bed. Bella sat up. My sudden movements shook her awake.

"What the hell Edward, don't you ever wake someone gently." She asked still a bit disorientated from the sleep.

"I'm sorry but I must have forgotten my manners when your thing was pressed against my leg."

She frowned. "My thing what are you…" She began to look down as she obviously began to become aware of the pressure in her loins. "Oh holy shit, get rid of it!" She exclaimed looking afraid for some reason.

"I'm not getting rid of anything. You're the one having it, so you get rid of it." I said beginning to feel grossed out a bit.

She looked down. "Go away, stupid penis."

_Ok now this is just stupid. _

"It's not going to go away like that." She glared at me and grabbed a book from the nightstand, before I could stop her she brought the book down on her groin. She doubled over and gasped for breath, moans of pain and a whole list of profanities escaped from her mouth.

"That was by far the stupidest thing I have ever seen." She cursed at me and sat up slowly. "You know, I did want to have children one day." I said helping her slowly to her feet.

"How can such a small place cause so much pain? At least it's gone now." She said sitting down on the bed carefully.

"Did you ever hear of a cold shower?" I asked softly while listening to hear if she woke anybody with her ruckus.

"You could have mentioned that a little earlier." She said sounding more like herself.

"Yeah well I didn't think that you would actually assault yourself with a book. Why did you even have a morning-glory in the first place?"

She thought for a second and smiled. "I had a good dream."

She said looking sheepish. I chuckled. "Well then it must have been a very good dream." She just nodded enthusiastically. "Well I better go before someone wakes up, see you in a bit." I said and after she waved absentmindedly, I walked out of my room.

_Just another morning in Screw-up Ville, _I thought to myself as I sneaked into Alice's room.

**A/n Like I promised, Bella and Edward had some real bonding, now she just has to wake up and see that he was actually talking about her. Next chapter will have who knows what, these characters tend to have a mind of their own. I suffered from a little writers block during the time I wrote this chapter hopefully the result isn't that bad. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They, after all, are the reason I try to write the best possible chapters. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Love is sickening

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (I do wish I did though) Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**10. Love is sickening.**

**Bpov:**

As Edward closed the door behind him I made myself comfortable and tried to remember exactly what I dreamt about. I know that we were in our own bodies and that we were in some kind of meadow in the forest. Edward was sitting against a fallen tree and I sat between his legs with my back against his chest.

As I settled into the comfortable covers of the bed I began to remember exactly what I dreamt about.

**The Dream:**

I could hear birds chirping in the tree tops, a woodpecker was pecking somewhere in the background. Edward was tapping his finger, in unison with the pecking sounds the woodpecker was making, on my knee.

I watched as the breeze blew the wildflowers from one side to the other, the leaves in the trees brushed against each other as the wind blew through them, perfecting the harmony of the forest orchestra. It was one of the rare sunshine days in Forks, there was still some water drops dripping onto the forest floor. We were sitting at the far side of a meadow on a large blanket.

I could feel his chest heave and fall against my back as he breathed. As he breathed out through his nose the air blew over my cheek causing some loose strands to tickle my face. I could also feel the rhythmic beating of his heart against my back.

I tried to match my breathing to his, to see if I could keep contact with his chest. "Bella what are you doing?" He asked softly and even though I couldn't see it I knew he was smiling. "Who me, I'm doing nothing." He chuckled, "Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." I smiled and glanced at him side ways. "Can I see your fairy outfit? It must be a sight to see you in a pink dress." He stifled a laugh.

"Hardy-har-har, you're so funny Bella. Who said it was pink?" I settled back into his chest smiling softly gazing out at the meadow. We said little, both of us feeling content in just sitting together. "A penny for your thoughts." He said, carefully tucking a stray of hair behind my ear. I watched his hands on his knees and then slowly twisted sideways so that I could look him in the face.

"I just thought about how great this feels…..being here….with you." He smiled a crooked smile I have never seen him smile before, it sent my heart racing. "It's just this place; it makes it seem as if anything is possible." He said looking away. I raised my hand and placed it gently under his chin to make him look me in the eyes.

"It's not this place Edward, it's you. You understand me in ways that no one else does. I never realized just how big a deal our bickering to each other was to me. It's like our constant fighting was masking how I really felt about you." His eyes flashed and the corners of his mouth began to twitch in a half smile. "So how do you really feel about me?"

He asked and I smiled slyly. I shot up and moved away from him. "If you really want to know, then you'll have to catch me. He laughed and jumped to his feet; I turned around and ran across the meadow. Whenever he sounded near or his mocking sounded louder I swerved and changed direction.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground; we rolled a couple of times and finally stopped in a tangle of limbs. I was trapped under him, my hands caught in his above my head. We were both breathing heavily; he looked down at me and smiled evilly. "So out with it, tell me how you really feel."

I made as if I was deep in thought. "I feel….with my hands." He laughed, "Now come on, before I make you tell me." I widened my eyes, "I'm not afraid of you." He glared at me and began to smile, "You really should not have said that." I smiled, "Ooh what are you going to do?"

He glanced around us and then looked back at me; there was an evil little glint in his eyes. "Maybe this would convince you." I opened my mouth to say something smart back at him but that was just what he was waiting for. His mouth crashed down on mine and then, very slowly, he began to kiss me. My mind went blank and all I could think about was that I was in heaven.

All too soon it was over and when I opened my eyes he was looking down on me, satisfied with himself. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" He asked still holding my hands above my head and I was still pinned under him. "I think I ….might need… a little more convincing."

He smiled and began to lower his face; his lips were inches from mine. "You know… I think you like this torture way to much." He whispered and kissed my nose and then very slowly he moved to my cheek and began kissing his way down towards my neck. When he finally reached his destination he bit down on my pulse point and began sucking it softly.

I turned my face sideways to give him more access and moaned out softly. He moved again this time trailing kisses down my jaw line towards my mouth. "Please Edward". I moaned wanting to kiss him. His mouth made a small smile before he captured my lips again. Our mouths moved in unison, when he shot his tongue out and trailed it over my lower lip my lips parted more than willingly.

He released my hands and turned us over so that I was now straddling him. As our tongues fought for dominance he released my hands. I tangled my hands in his hair and a moan escaped his throat. He slipped his hands under my shirt and onto my back. He began trailing his hands up my back and at the same time pulled me closer to him….

**Present time:**

That was where Edward woke me up, my mouth was dry and I was breathing heavily. What the hell was I dreaming about? This was Edward for crying out loud. There was no way I was falling for Edward, was I? I mean we were forced together by this stupid body swap, which must be the reason why I was dreaming about him.

_But why didn't you have dreams like that about Jacob? _The small voice in the back of my head taunted me. Oh come on; just imagine me and Edward together. As I thought about it, it didn't seem so crazy anymore. Edward wasn't really the ass I originally thought he was. He was a good person that cared about other people; he was most definitely not a cheater.

_Then why are you so against this? _The little voice taunted again. I didn't have the answer to that question and I'm not going to find out either. He was in love with someone else in anyway. Great Bella, leave it to you to fall in love with the boy next door while you're actually trapped in his body. Did I just say I was in love with Edward? I shook my head to get rid of that thought and stood up to take that cold shower Edward mentioned earlier.

When I got out of the shower I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and an old gray t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. As I walked in the hallway laughter came floating out of the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway, Edward was making toaster pastries and Alice was pouring juice as Rosalie told them a joke.

"So after the class finally stopped laughing the teacher asked Johnny where he lived. She would like to have a talk with his father. Johnny smartly replied that he lived next to his neighbors. So where does your neighbors live? The teacher asked him thinking that she finally cornered him. Well Mrs. our neighbors live next to us, Johnny replied." I laughed and they all looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Edward, did you finally decide to come out of your hiding spot?" Alice asked taking out some plates. I was about to say something when my stomach growled loudly. "Hungry much? Here have some breakfast before you keel over." Edward said and placed a plate with a pastry on the table.

"Starving, so what are you going to do on this dreary Saturday?" I asked taking a bite from the still warm pastry. "Well Rose and I are going over to Wall-Mart, we wanted to ask you if you can keep Bella company since she has been banned from Wall-Mart until she is twenty one. "Why have I been banned?" Edward asked surprised.

I rolled my eyes and made a stupid face at him, didn't he ever hear of just going with it? "Uh well let's see, you got bored the first time and so you took twenty packets of condoms and threw it into other shoppers trolley's when they weren't looking." Alice said. "Then the one time we went to bay snacks you set all the alarms in the house department to go of five minutes after each other." Rosalie said.

"Angela told me that one time you left a tomato sauce trail all the way to the tampon aisle." Alice said again holding three fingers in the air, "Did you really do that?" She asked Edward. "Yes she did. I remember Emmett telling me that she walked to a salesperson in the shoe department and said to him, in a very panicky voice, Code 3 and then fell on the ground covering her head." I said remembering actually doing that.

"Then there was the time you walked to the till and asked if you could place a packet of M&M's on lay-buy." Alice said now holding up five fingers, "Oh do you remember the time she placed the Caution Wet Floor sign in the carpet apartment?" Rosalie asked and Alice nodded her head smiling wildly.

"I remember hearing that she built a tent in the camping department and invited other shoppers to join her if they brought their own blankets and pillows from the home department." I remembered the biggest one I ever pulled. "Oh and the one time you looked into the security camera as if it was a mirror and then picked your nose and you ate it!" Rosalie said enthusiastically. "I didn't eat it!" Edward said finally playing his part. I gave him a thumb up sign without them seeing me.

"Yes you did and then there was the incident in the hunting departments where you picked up a shot gun and then asked the assistant where you could get the anti-depressants?" Edward looked at me quirking his eyebrow and I just shrugged. _I can't help it; the Wall-Mart is the perfect place to pull pranks. _"Oh how about the time you were walking around following shoppers and whenever they looked your way you ducked behind something while humming the theme of Mission Impossible?" Rose asked.

"No, the best one was where she was in the Auto department and she practiced her Madonna look with those orange traffic cones." Alice said and dropped her hands as she lost count of all the things I did. "If it wasn't for Charlie being the Chief of police you might have ended up with a record for vandalism or something." Rose said as we all finally calmed down enough from the fits of laughter.

"Didn't anyone ever ask if I was with you" Edward asked them and stood up to place his dirty plate in the sink. "Yeah but we just go. We don't know that crazy person. Yeah who ever her family is we feel sorry for them. They don't even bother us after that." "So will you keep her company or not?" Rose asked as she and Alice stood up from the counter table. "I don't know…what if I catch her crazy germs or something. Can you die from something like that?"

Alice laughed, "Maybe you should keep your distance, just to be safe Edward." Bella made an offended looking face, "I don't think you can catch craziness twice Edward?" I smiled "Touché Bella, well just let me know when your ready to go." I said and left them to clean the kitchen. Having nothing better to do I walked to the living room and played the song Edward thought me on the piano.

To my surprise I was picking up on the whole piano playing thing quickly and picked up a few things from Edward over the past week. I got so lost in the music that I jumped slightly when Edward touched my shoulder. "Hey, that was really nice. Where did you learn that?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bench.

"I don't know it just kind of flew into my head and I let your talented fingers do the walking. It's nothing like your masterpieces though. Where are Alice and Rose?" I asked looking around the living room. "They left a few minutes ago, I told them not to bother you. Why don't you play it again and I will write the notes on a music sheet, that why you'll never forget it." He said taking a new music sheet from the pile next to the piano.

"I don't think I can play it again." He smiled, "Just play whatever comes to your mind." Even though the eyes I was looking into, was my own brown eyes, it was as if I could see Edward behind them. It somehow calmed me and I took a big breath. "Fine I'm probably not even going to remember it in anyway." I began to play and when I finally stopped Edward was still writing something on the paper.

I watched as he hummed the ending I played and then, making a last scribal on the paper, looked up. He smiled, "That sounded even better this time than what it did before. Here is your piece; you just have to give it a name." I looked at the three papers he placed on top of the piano. "That can't be what I played."

He chuckled, "I might have fixed a couple of notes here and there but most of it is you. So what do you want to name it?" He asked again and handed me the pencil. "I don't know, what does it sound like?" He thought about it for a moment, "Like a lullaby, like someone humming you to sleep." I thought about it for a minute and agreed that it did in fact sound like a lullaby. I raised my right hand and scribbled something on the top of the first page.

When I sat back he leaned forward to read what I have written. "The lullaby? Well at least it fits." I bumped his shoulder, "So back to business, teach me the end of your music piece Mozart." We spent the better part of the day playing piano and reciting poetry, when Edward called everything to a stop. "Ok I think I had enough for one day, do you want to go to the park?" He asked throwing his English book on the table.

"I'm grounded remember; besides the swings would be covered in mud." Edward closed the lid of the piano, "What Carlisle doesn't know won't hurt him, who cares about the mud? You can wash the mud from your boots when we get back home." I looked at how exited he seemed to be and sighed. "Fine but you have to promise me that we will be back before your father gets home from work." He jumped up; "Fine go put on some boots I'll meet you back down here in five."

I laughed and did as he asked; I was done before he was and waited patently in the living room for him. He was still smiling as he made his way down the stairs, then in pure Bella fashion stumbled on the last step. I reached forward and caught him just in the nick of time. "Slow down Edward, before you break my leg. Having gone through that before, believe me it's not something you want to experience." I said as he regained his balance.

"Tell that to your body, somewhere it must have lost its sense for gravity because only you can know how you trip over nothing but thin air." I waited for him to finish his little rant, "Suck it up and be a man Edward." I said and opened the door. He chuckled, "Whatever she-man."

We walked slowly to the park a few streets from our homes. It was the same park where Edward ate sand and where Charlie taught me how to ride a bike. "Do you come here often?" I asked as we reached the abandoned park, "Yeah sometimes, it's more like a witness to all of my firsts." I frowned, "Your firsts?"

He nodded, "I ran here for the first time, drove my bike here for the first time, lost my first tooth. Actually I believe Emmett punched out my first loose tooth when we wrestled, right over there." He pointed to the sandbox under the swings. "I have flown my first kite here and it's the place I saw the girl of my dreams for the first time." We reached the swings and sat down. "Is this the same girl you're in love with?" I asked ignoring the small shot of pain in my stomach.

"The one and only, I have seen her before but this was where I really saw her. You get what I'm saying right?" I felt like I was hit in the gut and couldn't breathe, "Yeah Edward, I know." He smiled, "I saw her everyday, a small self depending little girl. We were both unsure teenagers when she stumbled into me on her birthday. She said I was an arrogant jerk and I left her party to come here. I thought I must have imagined things but when she began seeing another boy it felt like I was dead."

Every word he said felt like my heart was being pulled apart shred by shred. He sounded so alive when he talked about her, how he felt about her and I hated this unknown girl. She had his heart and I had nothing. Holy crap! I have actually fallen for Edward. Somewhere in the midst of this weird body swap, I have fallen in love with Edward freaking Cullen.

"Is she still with this other guy?" I asked placing my last hopes on some guy. "No they have made out, that is why I can't wait to get back in my body. I can finally tell her how I feel. Are you ok? You look a little white." I stood up shakily, "I'm not feeling so good, I think you might have a cold." I made up some excuse and began to walk without actually looking to see if I was heading in the right direction. I just wanted to get away from him.

"Here let me help you home." I felt his warm hand slip into mine and pull me slightly in a different direction. "Do you have pain; you don't seem to have a fever." He said after he quickly placed his hand on my forehead. I don't know Edward what are the symptoms of a broken heart. "I'm fine Edward, just need some sleep is all." He kept asking me all sorts of questions on the way home; he dropped my hand when we entered the house.

"Go to my room Bella and lay down; I'm going to wake my mother." I did as he asked hoping that that way he would leave sooner so that I could think. I took of my shirt and shoes and climbed into bed. Esme walked into the room followed by Edward. She felt my pulse and forehead then mumbled something about flue season. She made me drink two sleeping pills and something for a cold. Then everything went black.

When I woke up everything was dark, my head felt like I've been hit by a truck. It must be those sleeping pills that made my head seem so fussy. I glanced around the room and spotted a glass of water on the night stand. The clock next to the glass said it was about midnight. I downed the glass of stale tasting water and turned on my side.

But I couldn't fall asleep, my mind kept returning to Edward. I turned on the lamp and grabbed the book I was reading. Maybe Lindsey Boxer and the rest of The Woman's Murder Club could help me forget about him. Edward's cell phone vibrated suddenly. I knew who it was without even looking, I sighed and picked up the phone to read the message.

I couldn't keep myself; it was like I would take any little thing Edward offered to share with me. **You are supposed to be resting. How do you feel? **It was the same question he asked me in my dream the previous night. **You are supposed to be sleeping. I feel a little fussy, must be those pills Esme gave me. **I replied and glanced at the window, everything was dark and I couldn't see him at all.

**It will wear of in awhile, you really scared me Bells. **Why was he making it so hard to keep a distance from him? Too just forget about him. **Then you scare too easily, I'm ok and you really should get some sleep. **Please stop texting me. I switched of the lamp and tried to fall back asleep.

**Are you sure you are ok? You don't sound like yourself. **I don't even know myself anymore. My hart is broken, I'm in love with you and there is nothing I can do about it. **Sherlock stop worrying so much. I'm fine and I'm going back to sleep. See you tomorrow. **I hope he would get the message that I just wanted to be alone.

**Ok then, if you're sure. Goodnight Bells. See you tomorrow. **I sighed and placed the phone under my pillow. I made up my mind that for the last few days I had left in Edward's body I would make the most of it. I would really get to know Edward.

**A/n The dream, I wanted to bring in some fluff into the story and I felt a dream would be a perfect way to do that. Bella finally realized her true feelings for Edward now she must only realize that Edward was talking about her. The whole Wall-Mart thing was inspired by an e-mail one of my friends sent me but it was really funny and I felt like sharing. I know this was more of a serious chapter but it was necessary for the plotline. **

**This chapter was hugely inspired by one of my Favorite songs With Arms wide open, by Creed. Don't know if anyone knows about them but they are really great and keep my creative juices flowing. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Really thank you, they keep me smiling and are the reason I try to update as much as possible. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Come on just click on the big green button and write a little something. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Someone else's shoes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (No I didn't become a millionaire over night) Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**11. Someone else's shoes. **

**Epov:**

I said goodnight to Bella about an hour ago and still I could not fall a sleep. I really was worried about her, one moment she is completely fine and the next she is laying in bed knocked out by sleeping pills and flu medicine. If I haven't known better I would have said that she became like that after I spoke about how I fell in love with her. She of course, thought that I was talking about some mystery girl. Still it came across as if she was shook up by what I said.

Was she really jealous of this girl? I barely asked myself that question before I realized just how insane it sounded. Bella would never fall for someone like me; at least not while we are trapped like this but that was going to change as soon as we swap back. I have already decided that I was going to throw all caution to the wind and just tell her how I feel. No more hiding behind some facade, it's better to know that I have told her how I felt, than to never tell her and wonder constantly about the what ifs.

This whole swap has opened my eyes to so many things; I never knew that Bella took care of her family. That she was the one that checked that Emmett had everything he needed and reminded him of the things he needed to do. Charlie only sits on his but everyday watching sport on the television. He care's for his children on the money front but does nothing to actually have a relationship with them.

I get that Bella's mom left him and walked out of her children's lives but they need a parent who they can go to for help, who they can talk to and who would actually listen to them. Right that was going to change, if that was the only good thing I had to give Bella then I would give it. It is time that her family sees how much she does around here and that they start appreciating it. It's time that they start to act like a family and not three individuals living under the same roof.

I always lay in my bed looking at Bella's room window and thought that the grass was greener on this side of the fence but I, at least, had a mother who cared about me. My father was a total other matter but I think that I was going to have a nice little talk to him about that, after Bella and I swap back. I always stood back to what other people thought was better for me but it's time that I make my own decisions. It's time that I became my own person and not someone that everyone expects me to become.

Yale is just the start, from now on I make my own decisions and if that is a mistake I would learn from them so that I don't make the same mistakes again. Experiences make you who you are and it is time that I experienced just what life is about. My eyes began to droop as I finally began to fall asleep but before I was engulfed into unconsciousness one last thought ran through my head. I don't know who was more afraid, the new improved Edward Cullen or the world that awaited me.

When I woke up Bella's room was brightly lit, first I thought that someone switched on the room light but as my head cleared I heard birds chirping outside. Birds never chirped this early in the morning, I glanced at the clock on the night stand. Eleven am, I looked at the window and spotted sunlight streaming in through the open window. It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks. I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the dresser before heading for the bathroom.

I froze when I saw the scene in front of me, both Charlie's and Emmett's wet towels were laying on the floor. There was shaving cream and even some shaved hair in the sink. The toilette seat was up and their dirty clothing was still on the floor were they left them. _Did pigs live in this house? _I closed the door behind me and quickly stared at the mess again. Well I think it's time they had a wake up call. I closed the toilette seat and placed my clean clothing on it and took a shower.

I placed everything I used back in its place, after I got dressed I hung Bella's towel on the rod to dry and left the bathroom exactly how I found it. There was no indication that I used the bathroom accept for my wet washcloth and a slightly damp towel. I combed my hair and tied it in a loose ponytail before heading to the kitchen. Only to find that it was a total mess; there was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink.

The milk stood open on the counter, the box of open porridge next to it exactly how Emmett left it. There was muddy footprints on the floor where Charlie walked in from the back yard, I grabbed a Granola bar and walked to the laundry room. I loaded the washing machine and walked to the living room where I heard the TV playing. Charlie was sprawled out on the couch watching a basket ball game; he was eating pop corn out of a big bowl in his lap.

"Morning Bells I see you have slept in this morning." I nodded and sat on the only single seat in the room. I spotted Charlie's muddy boots next to the couch that he was sitting on. There were some empty candy wrappers around the seat; _the Chief of police sure liked his candy. _"Morning dad, I didn't sleep to well last night and only fell asleep late this morning." He only grunted a reply not even paying attention to what I was saying. "Yeah that was after I have drunk a whole bottle of tequila."

Charlie smiled in my direction, "That's good Bells, you always get up so early in the morning." _Unbelievable…_ "Where is Emmett?" I asked since I walked passed his deserted room I knew he wasn't upstairs. "He mentioned something about movies in Port Angeles." Charlie said not taking his eyes of the TV. "Oh Esme was looking for you earlier, she said that you should pay her a visit in the hospital and bring Edward with you." _Did Bella get worse after I talked with her last night? No Esme would have taken her to the hospital herself if she got worse. _

"Did she say what for?" I asked already heading for the door. "She said something about a surprise and needing your help." A surprise at the hospital, well this ought to be good. I walked quickly to the front door of my house and knocked on the door. I waited for about a minute before knocking again and Bella finally opened it. She smiled when she saw me, "Morning, what brings you over so early?" She asked as I closed the door behind me.

"My mother requires our presence at the hospital and I've come to fetch you. How are you feeling?" I asked to the still smiling Bella. "I'm fine; whatever Esme made me drink yesterday knocked everything right out of my system. So shall we go?" She asked happily. "Are you sure you are ok, you seem different this morning." I asked thinking that the only time I saw her so cheery was when Jacob asked her out last year. "Yes Sherlock I'm sure, now come on we better not keep your mother waiting."

She said and grabbed my hand towing me out of the door. "Ok, ok I'm coming. Slow down before I fall and break something." I said and she dropped my hand, "I'm sorry I forgot that you were the clumsy one now." I bumped her shoulder, "Yeah rub it in, that is the one thing I'm not going to miss when we swap back." She stopped in front of the car and looked at me. "Are you saying that you enjoy some things of the swap?"

I shrugged, "If you really think about it I could have done allot worse, I could have ended up in Lauren or Jessica's body's." Her eyes widened and she chuckled softly, "And I could have ended up with Mike or Eric. You know Edward if I had to be stuck in someone's body for the rest of my life I won't really mind so much if it was yours." She threw the car keys at me, "Why don't you drive." She said and a broad smile spread across my face; it felt so long since I have driven my own car.

"Wait, what will Carlisle say when you turn up at the hospital. I thought I was grounded for life." She shook her head, "Strangest thing happened this morning, Carlisle announced at breakfast that I wasn't grounded anymore." She slid into the passenger seat and I got into the car surprised at what she said. "Really? Didn't he say way?" She shook her head; I started the car and wondered what he was up to now.

The drive to the hospital was to short for me to really enjoy driving again but I decided to go for a little spin after we were done at the hospital. We walked to the entrance and asked the receptionist to call Esme for us. As my mother spotted us she smiled brightly, "I'm so glad you came, come on there is something I would like to show you." We looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. We turned and followed her down the corridors to the children's wing at the far end of the hospital.

"I have finally convinced the board to create a play room for the sick children in the hospital that are not bound to their beds." My mother said excitedly as she opened the door of a rather large room. I remembered that my mother tried to convince the board for the past year now that a play room would help children to deal with sickness more efficiently and help them to work with the doctors.

A child that's happy tends to do more things willingly than one that is depressed and in bed the whole time. "That is great mom, but what does that have to do with us?" Bella asked glancing around the room. It was empty and the only furnishings were cloth's covering the walls. "You are going to paint the walls." She said starting to remove the cloth's revealing big Disney characters sketched on the walls.

I spotted Mickey and Mini mouse, Donald and Daisy duck, Pluto, Peter Pan, Simba and Nala, Tinkerbelle and lastly Winnie the Pooh. "This is amazing." Bella said and I nodded, the children would love this. "So would you give them some color?" My mother asked biting her lower lip. "Of course we will, where's the paint?" I said and my mother clapped her hands together excitedly. "In the hallway, I would have loved to stay and help the two of you but I need to work unfortunately. I'll come by later and bring you some lunch."

She gave each of us a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Bella looked at me, "I call dibs on Winnie." She said before running into the hallway to get paint. "Cheater." I accused her playfully as I joined her at the paint buckets. We chatted away as we painted, she was busy with Winnie the Pooh and I chose Mickey. "Hey guys, way do you get to have all the fun?" A chirpy voice that could only be Alice sounded behind us. I turned around and spotted her and Jasper standing in the doorway. "Mom called and said you might need some help." Alice picked Tinkerbelle and Jasper worked on Peter Pan, soon the room was filled with our happy banter as we joked and talked.

"Hey Edward what is that on your face?" I asked standing next to Bella. She turned to face me, "What do you mean, where on my face?" She asked and my hand shot out quickly and I made a black dot on her cheek. "Right there." I said and back of before she could get me back. "Hey that's not funny." She said and came after me with the paint brush in her hand. When I ran past Alice her hand shot out and green paint was spread on my forehead.

Just like that total chaos broke loose, Bella and Jasper ended up fighting against me and Alice. Not long after it was every man for him self, the war was called of when we were all out of breath. By the time my mother returned each one of us had done a character, "Oh this looks great guys and I'm not even going to ask why all of you are covered in paint. Here I brought lunch." She held two pizza boxes in the air. We quickly washed our hands before we ate the pizza in record breaking time.

We thanked my mother and started on our next drawing. It was completely dark outside by the time we were finished, Bella said little in the car as both of us were exhausted by the day's work. As we stopped in front of the house Bella spoke for the first time. "I had fun today." I smiled and opened the door. "Yeah me to, I laughed so much my stomach still hurts." She also got out of the car, "Yeah who would have thought that Jasper could plead for mercy better than a little girl."

We both chuckled again, "Well see you tomorrow Bells, you better get yourself cleaned up." She nodded and waved at me before heading to my house. I sighed and headed for her house; I heard the TV blaring in the living room and knew that Charlie hadn't moved from the spot I left him in this morning. There was light coming from underneath Emmett's door so he was back from the movies as well. I decided that I would clean up first before going to talk to him and Charlie.

The bathroom was still in the same condition I left it in this morning. I shook my head and took a shower. I dressed in a pajama pants and a white t-shirt before knocking on Emmett's door. "Hey sis, come on in." He said as he opened the door. He was bare-chested and whore a pair of jeans and a pair of white socks on his feet. His room was a mess, his bed was unmade and there were dirty socks everywhere.

Telling from that smell there was definitely something dieing in here somewhere. "So what can I do for you little sis?" he asked plummeting down on the leather couch in front of his TV where he was busy playing Xbox. "I wanted to talk to you about something." He looked at me and paused the game he was playing. "Oh what do you want to talk about?" _At least he had the manners to pause his game. _

"You are a great brother Emmett…." He rolled his eyes. "Yes I know Bells and you're a great sister." I ignored that and kept going. "But you are living like a pig." He scowled, "Just look at your room Emmett, dirty socks everywhere and there is definitely something dieing in here." He held up his hands, "We'll I'm a teenage boy what can I say." With that he burped loudly. "Oh and before I forget I used my last pair of clean socks today, I hope you did the washing."

I sighed, "I did do the washing this morning but it looks like all of your socks has accumulated on your floor." He looked around him, "Then why didn't you come and pick them up like you always do?" He asked and I quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not a maid Emmett and it's time that you learnt to clean up after yourself. From now on I'm not picking up after you anymore. I'm not cleaning the bathroom or your mess in the kitchen. Do you think Rose is going to do all the cleaning in your house one day, oh no she'll kick your ass if you left your stinking socks on her floor.

If you want something washed you have to throw it in the laundry bin and I will wash it. If it's not in there it doesn't get washed. If you eat something put the things you used back where you got them and wash the dishes you used. That way the kitchen stay's clean and no one have to clean up after someone else. So come on clean this mess and find out what's dieing before you catch some form of disease." Emmett's mouth opened and closed as if he was a fish on dried land.

I smiled at him and walked out of his room to go talk to Charlie. I found him on the couch; the empty bowl he ate popcorn out of earlier in the day was on the floor next to some more empty candy wrappers. "Hey dad can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked standing a few feet from the TV. "Can't it wait Bells?" He asked not even looking in my direction. "No it's pretty important." He still looked at the TV and didn't reply. I sighed and walked over to the electrical plug.

I pulled out the power cord of the TV, "Bella what the hell, I was watching that." He said angrily, "I know but I want to talk to you." He glared at me, "You could have done that while I was watching TV you know." I walked to the single couch and sat down, "Yes but I want all your attention dad, not just some of it." _Even if it was that much. _"Then talk Bells, I'm listening." He said grumpily sitting back against the coach and looked at me.

"You are a mess dad, do you know that?" I asked and he frowned. "Now look here missy that is no way to talk to your father…" I interrupted him. "What father dad, you never spend time with us. You don't listen to us when we talk to you. You sit on your butt all day watching TV." He interrupted me, "I work during the week, where do you think the money comes from that pays for everything you have?"

"That's the only parenting you do. Do you think Emmett and I care about your money? We would rather have you, than that form of love. If the officers that work for you got to see you like this I wonder if they would respect you like they do. You stuff yourself full of junk food and are unfit, I have to take care of everything around here because you don't want to or don't care enough to do anything in the first place.

I know you see everything I do and appreciate it. Is it too much if I asked you too take better care of yourself and too spend some time with me and Emmett? The blasted TV will always be here dad, but Emmett and I are off to college next year and then you have nothing. I'm not cleaning up after you anymore, from tomorrow you and I will go jogging in the morning and you should go out more with your friends. Who knows maybe there is some woman out there that you might just fancy.

I love you dad and I don't want you to age into a fat old grumpy coach potato. So think about what I said and try to live again." I stood up, plugged in the TV and walked to my room. I have definitely surprised the men in Bella's life; the only thing now is that I hoped it was for the best and not for the worst. I sat down on the window and listened to the noises of the house.

The TV was silenced suddenly and I could here noises from Emmett's room as if he was moving heavy furniture around. There was some mumbling coming from downstairs. I spotted Bella's Ipod and listened to her music for awhile when there was a sudden knock on my door. "Come in" I shouted as I turned of the music, Emmett and Charlie walked in. Emmett was carrying a try with a steaming cup on it.

"We have come too apologize, Bells. We took you for granted and got lazy, we treated you like a maid and we are truly sorry about that. Could you find it in your heart to forgive us?" Charlie said and I smiled at them, I stood up and gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek. _It was really quick since I still thought kissing another male was wrong. _Emmett placed the try on my desk and pulled me in for a hug. I fought of the urge to push him away. For the first time I understood what everyone meant by saying that he gave you a bear crushing hug. It felt like all of the oxygen was being pressed out of my lungs.

"I need to breathe Emmett." I said and he released me finally. "Oh sorry, Bells." Charlie held the try with the hot chocolate towards me and I took a cup gratefully. "All of my dirty clothes are in the laundry basket so would you please wash it for me, I really do need clean socks." Emmett asked making a puppy face at me. "Sure Emmett, did you find what was dieing in your room?" I asked sitting down on the window sill again. "Yes it was an old pizza slice under my bed and I have cleaned the bathroom as well." I smiled at him.

"I have to go to the shop quickly; it seems our milk is sour." Charlie said heading to the door. "Yeah because you don't place it in the freezer when you're done, remember dad, tomorrow morning we go jogging." I reminded him and he mumbled something as he walked down the stairs. "Ok since this family meeting is over I'm going to go play Xbox again. Goodnight Bells." He said and walked out the door without waiting for a reply.

I finished my hot chocolate and went down stairs to put a load of washing in the washing machine. As I passed the bathroom I glanced in, the sink was clean and their towels hang on the rods to dry but the toilette seat was still up. _Well men will always be men I guess. _I thought to myself as I placed it back down. The kitchen was clean and the living room seemed tidier than usual. Now the question was how long was it going to stay this way?

I did the washing and finally headed up stairs to call it a night. As I entered Bella's cell phones message alert went of. "Message from the dark side there is." Yoda informed me, only Bella will have something like that as her message tone. I picked up the phone and glanced at my room window, it was dark over there but I knew she could see me so I waved in that direction and climbed into bed turning of the light before reading the message.

**Hey, did all of that paint come out of my hair? **Typical woman only worries about her looks. **Yeah it did, was that the only reason why you messaged me?** I didn't have to wait long for her reply and then I had to read it a couple of times before I grasped what it said.

**No I actually just looked for a reason to message you…I really just wanted to talk to you. **Did she hit her head or something? It probably was because we were in this situation and I was the only one she could talk to. **What did you want to talk about? Or do you just want to talk to me because anyone else would think something is up if you messaged them from my phone? **As I pressed send there was that little spark of hope in side of me, maybe she actually wanted talk to me but being Bella that was hard to believe.

**I must have known you'll say something like that, never mind just forget it. **I felt my stomach fall as I read the message, now I screwed everything up again. Great why must I always have to think so much? **I'm sorry Bella, forgive my word vomit and tell me what you want to talk about….Please. **I waited for her reply, Edward you and your big mouth screwed up everything. Why can't you just…My thoughts was interrupted by Yoda again.

**Your not forgiven but I just wanted to know…can we still be friends after this whole thing is sorted out. **I smiled and that little flame of hope started to burn again. She actually wanted to be friends with me. **Of course we can, why would you think that I wouldn't want to be friends with you? **That way I can win your hart easier stupid I added in my head.

**Even if you and the girl of your dreams are together, you'll still make some time for your friends as well? **Was she worried about me not going to spend some time with her if I'm with another girl? **Bella I would always have time for you no matter what? No girl would ever stand in the way of that. **Plus the fact that you are the girl of my dreams plays a very big part in that.

**Thanks that was all I wanted too know; sleep well, Edward. Xxooxx. **I stared at the x's and o's at the end of the message, those resemble hugs and kisses. Does that mean she really cares about me or does she attach those to all her messages she sends her friends? **Ok Bells good night. **I replied afraid that I might make a fool of myself if I attached hugs and kisses as well.

I thought about that saying that before you criticized someone you have to walk a mile in that person's shoes. Right …then you can criticize the person from a mile away and run away with their shoes. No to really understand a person you have to swap body's with them and actually live their lives and still then you only get to understand bit's and pieces about them.

The only thing you realize then is that you rather live your own screwed up life than someone else's because looking back to your life you might just see that the grass was pretty green on your side of the fence after all.

**A/n Ok this was written over a two day time period, I was just to tired to finish it yesterday and couldn't even think straight anymore. Edward had a big revelation and made some big changes in the Swan household. Bella is finally trying to be a friend to Edward as well. That's all from me on this chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews are my personal brand of heroine. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Come on just click on the big green button and write a little something. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Parrrttyyy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (One my wish though right?) Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**12. Parrrttyyyy!!!**

**Bpov:**

I was wade awake by the time Edward's alarm went of; I only had to spend three more nights and four more days in Edward's body. That is to say if everything works out and both Edward and I manage to get each other into Yale. Somehow that doesn't seem so important anymore, I just wanted to escape from Forks and to go study literature in Yale. Emmett would be ok with Rose; my father would eat at the diner everyday and then just watch television like always. Alice and Jasper was both set to go to Paris, so what about Edward? I thought that I wouldn't miss him at all; thoughts could be so miss leading. Edward might just be the reason, why I wanted to get into Yale know.

Still, I do not know why I want to put myself through that kind of torture. What if the girl Edward is in love with also goes to Yale? Do I really want to stare into their love struck faces all the time? Ugh why must this be so frustrating? I shoved the bedcovers away and walked to the bathroom, I took out the shaving utensils and as I closed the bathroom cupboard I paused briefly when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Edward's longish bronze hair was standing up in all directions; there was sleep in his gorgeous green eyes and even his morning stubble seemed cute.

"Why was I so blind?" I cried out in frustration. "Stupid obnoxious silver car owner who managed to worm his ignorant ass into my hart" My crazy thoughts was interrupted when there was a sudden knock on the bathroom door. "Who is stupid?" Alice asked folding her arms while she leaned in the doorway. "I am, may I help you with something?" I asked still annoyed at myself. "What, can't your sister come talk to you without wanting your help with something?" She asked and I just looked at her. She was trying hard not to smile and tried to act like the angel she was most definitely not.

"I'm not going to drag it out of you Alice." I began my morning shaving ritual without even concentrating on not cutting myself. Its funny how quickly shaving became like second nature to me. "Fine, I want something. Jessica is having a house party tonight and mom said I was only aloud to go if you come with me." What she wanted me to go to that skank's house party with her? What if skank disease is contagious? "No, no…. absolutely not." I said and shaved the last bit of morning stubble from Edward's cheek.

"Why don't you take Jasper with you?" I asked heading for the bedroom. "He has to study for a test; oh come on it will be fun." I grunted, yeah girls rubbing up against boys, lots and lots of alcohol being consumed. Sounds like fun, oh and don't forget people that pass out in their own puke. "That is not really my scene Alice, what am I suppose to do there?" She made as if she was deep in thought, "I don't know pick up a girl, dance with her, get her drunk and take shamelessly advantage of her." _Girls are not really my type Alice._

"Did you just hear yourself? You are talking a shit load of bollocks and you know it." She made her puppy dog pout and I could feel my resistance slipping. "I may be talking shit Edward but I'm talking good shit at least." I chuckled and grabbed a red shirt from the top shelve and some baggy pants before turning back to her. "You are not going to leave before I agree to go with you, are you?" I accused and she smiled. "No so be ready at seven, the party begins at six." She said pleased with herself. "Wouldn't that make us an hour late?" I asked. "It's called fashionably late Edward."

She said over her shoulder and blew me a kiss before walking out of the door. "I didn't actually agree to go with you, you know." I called after her. "You would have agreed in the end Edward, there is no avoiding the inevitable." She shouted back and chuckling to myself I closed the room door to get dressed. I would only stay at the party for about three hours and then I'm dragging her out of there. Even if meant that she would be kicking and screaming all the way to the car. I decided to myself as I got dressed. When I was done I grabbed Edward's school bag and headed to the kitchen.

Alice was busy making pancakes and Carlisle was seated at the counter drinking some coffee. "Morning dad." I said before helping myself to some freshly baked pancakes. "Morning." He grumbled in reply, this didn't bother me since I was used to this kind of behavior from him by now. I added some strawberries and syrup to my pancakes and ate hungrily. When Carlisle was done he placed his cup in the sink before walking of to his study. "When are you going to sort this thing out between the two of you?" Alice asked from where she was enjoying her breakfast across from me. "Sooner or later the two of you are going to have to talk." I got up and rinsed out my bowl. "Well then it's going to be later, I don't have time to deal with him now."

I didn't wait for a reply and walked to my room to go brush my teeth. I had to wait for Alice to finish up and so I decided to wait for her by the car. It was not raining for a change and as I looked around I spotted my father's cruiser in the drive of our house. That was strange he was always the first one to leave the house. Just as I thought that, the front door opened and he walked out of the house. He spotted me and waved friendly at me. I smiled and waved back cursing myself because Edward wasn't supposed to smile at my father. He walked made his way over towards me, "Hey there Edward, I see you and Bella are spending allot of time together lately."

I nodded, "Yeah she's helping me with my English." He nodded, "So it's nothing more than tutoring? I don't like it when boy's mess with my baby girl." I stifled a laugh, did Charlie really think of me as his baby girl? "No sir I would never mess with her. I fancy another girl in anyway sir, so don't worry about that." My voice almost broke at the last part of that sentence. "Are you saying that Bella is not good enough for you boy?" He asked suddenly and I was flabbergasted, where was this coming from? He almost looked mad. I had to think hard for something that Edward would say and something that would calm him down. "No sir I'm not saying that, it's more like I'm not good enough for her."

This seemed to take Charlie by surprise and he was momentarily speechless. "Well then… I have to go to. Enjoy your day, Edward." I waved to him as he walked to his Cruiser, _who was he and what did he do with my father? _"Are you waiting for the grass to grow? Come on before we are late." Alice said behind me suddenly shaking me from my thoughts. "Can't we be fashionably late for school?" I asked as I slid into the driver's seat. "Sure if you don't mind detention." I almost forgot that there actually was a reason why school sucked.

It started raining on the way to school and I could barely see out of the windscreen, when Alice suddenly yelled for me to stop the car. I slammed on the brakes and burned some rubber in the process. "What is it Alice, there better be a good reason why I almost crashed the car." She ignored me and rolled down her window. "Angela get in the car, we'll give you a lift!" She yelled to a person standing next to the car, I didn't even see Angela through the storming rain. The back door was opened suddenly and Angela climbed into the car, she was almost soaked to the bone. "Are you ok?" I asked at her concernedly.

"Fine, I'm just a little cold." She said through chattering teeth. "Just a little? You are soaking wet. Here take of your sweater and wear this." I said impulsively pulling my jacket of and handing it to her. She thanked me and did as I said. I turned on the heaters and began to drive to rest of the way to school. "Why were you walking in this in anyway?" I asked as she still quivered in the back seat. "My mother's car broke down…again and I had no other option." She said blushing a little. "Well just call me in the future and Edward and I will help you out." Alice said still sounding concerned about the fragile girl.

"I don't want to impose." She said shyly. "Your not, wait here for a second I'll be right back." Alice said and jumped from the car as soon as I stopped at school. "Thank you, Edward." She said as I watched Alice's disappearing figure through the rain. "No problem, maybe your mother wants to check out her car." Angela nodded and was still shivering lightly. I felt so sorry for her I climbed into the back seat and threw my arm around her hoping my body heat would help her warm-up faster. She looked at me surprised, "You don't have to do this you know." She said but didn't shake my arm from her shoulders. "Nonsense, what are friends for?"

Just then Alice slid into the passenger seat and threw a bag at Angela. "I got your gym tracksuit for you and permission for you to wear it during school. You can keep Edward's jacket and that should keep you pretty warm during the day. We'll give you a lift home after school." Alice rambled and I grabbed Edward's school bag and left the car to give her some privacy to change. I made it to class just in time before the finale warning bell rang. Angela joined the class ten minutes later and everyone's eye's widened when they recognized the jacket she was wearing. I was just glad to see that she wasn't shaking anymore. She handed the teacher a note and took her seat, she smiled at me when she caught my eye and I couldn't help but return the smile.

We didn't make eye contact after that and until third period I didn't give the morning events another thought. I have just taken my seat in Edward's Spanish class, which I coincidently shared with my brother, when Ben walked up to me. "Edward what is up with you and my girlfriend?" He asked accusingly and after glancing towards Emmett who was all ears, I looked back at him. "Relax Ben, I just gave her a ride to school, her sweater was soaked through and she was shaking so I gave her my jacket to wear." I said and glanced around him to see what was keeping the teacher so busy; I didn't have time to deal with jealous boyfriends. "We'll the way she smiled at you in English didn't look like nothing to me." He said stepping in front of my line of sight demanding my attention.

"It was just a friendly smile Ben, if you don't like it talk to Angela about it." Ben glared at me, "Plus Edward already has his eyes set on someone else in anyway Ben, so if he says he isn't interested in her you can believe him." Emmett said and Ben turned his attention towards him. "I'm not talking to you Philistine, are you implying that Angela isn't good enough for him?" Emmett rose from his seat slowly and both of his fists were clenched together. I knew my brother well enough to know when he was severely ticked of. "Now listen here shorty, you better watch who you're mouthing to." Ben didn't back down and was now balling his fists as well. I stood up and stepped between the two of them.

"Calm down guys....." "You think just because you are so big and muscular everyone should be afraid of you but let me tell you something, your tuff guy routine doesn't scare me at all." Ben taunted Emmett; I had my hands full as I tried to keep Emmett from beating Ben to a pulp. "Let go Edward, I'll teach this pipsqueak a lesson or two." He grunted, his arms grasping for Ben. "Let it go Emmett, he's not worth it." I said straining hard against him he stopped fighting against me and just as I turned back to face Ben, his fist collided with my nose as he tried to hit Emmett with a cheep shot. I saw stars and tears began mixing with the blood on my face, obscuring my vision. All hell broke loose, students began screaming, I could here someone being pushed against a desk and then everything went silent when someone blew on a whistle loudly.

I still couldn't see very clearly but the little I could make out was not very good. "El Sr. Cullen por qué es que cuando algo sucede en esta escuela a la que se aparte de ella?" _Mr. Cullen why is it that when something happens in this school you are apart of it?_ The Spanish teacher asked. "Bueno, el tiempo que otras veces era realmente mala, pero esta vez estoy realmente inocentes y toda la clase puede responder por mí en esto." _Well the other times it was really just bad timing, but this time I really am innocent and the whole class can vouch for me on that._ I saw somebody nod their head and the teacher moved her attention to the other two. "Ustedes dos van a la oficina del director y el Sr. Cullen búscate limpiar en la oficina de la enfermera." _You two go to the headmaster's office and Mr. Cullen go get yourself cleaned up in the nurse's office_.

I followed the other two out of the classroom. They walked as far from each other as possible and at the main building I left them and entered the nurse's office. "Edward my dear boy, what happened to you?" The nurse asked blushing for some reason. "Do you want the long or the short story?" I asked sitting on the bed as she strapped on some surgical gloves. "The short one, hold still this might be sore." She said and began wiping away the blood from my tender nose. "I walked into a door." I said and she smiled half heartedly. "I won't say I haven't heard that one before, so what is the long story?" She asked feeling know if my nose was broken. "The door was small and hits harder than I expected."

I said and this time she managed to chuckle. "Yes the big ones are all muscle but the smaller ones are slippery little suckers." I nodded and after she declared that I was all better headed back to the Spanish class for the last twenty minutes of the lesson. Emmett and Ben arrived back just before the bell rang. "So what did the ass with the toupee have to say?" I asked referring to our very famous headmaster. "He just gave us detention after a very long speech about how we should actually solve our differences." He said packing up his books. "And you think the fight was totally worth it don't you?" I joked while we made our way out of the classroom heading for the cafeteria. "Hell yes, he has a black eye and a sore jaw. Plus I skipped Spanish; an hour's detention is nothing."

I wondered if Emmett would ever grow up as we began to load food on our trays. Edward looked up when we sat down and frowned, "Why are you always covered in blood?" He asked and I looked down at my shirt and spotted blood on my collar as Rose began to fuss about Emmett, "Why were you in a fight, again? You know I don't like it when you fight, you could have gotten hurt? Did you get hurt? You better not develop a black eye; prom is only two weeks away." I shook my head, how does Emmett put up with that. I turned to face Edward, "I'm just being a man Bella and apparently blood comes with that package." I said watching Emmett calm Rosalie down.

Lauren walked up to the table suddenly and stopped next to my chair, "I don't know if you guy's know about Jessica's party tonight but your all invited." She said this without taking her eyes of me. Was she Edwards dream girl? Alice assured her that all of us would be there. "Edward I heard you were in a fight, I just love a man who can defend himself." She said placing her freshly manicured hand on my shoulder. Would those hands be all over Edward when he kisses her for the first time? Jealousy boiled inside of me suddenly controlling every thought in my head, "Where did you hear that Lauren or did you stick your four thousand dollar nose in other people's business again?"

I asked sweetly and she clasped her hand over her nose. "I fell of my horse last month and like… damaged my nose ok." She said glaring at me. "Oh wow did your horse realize you both had the same face." The others around the table began to laugh and Lauren stuck her four thousand dollar nose in the air and walked away with her hips swinging. "Was that really necessary?" Alice asked. "Maybe not Alice but it sure was funny." I said and took a bite of my apple. "It wasn't really that funny." Alice said glancing towards were Lauren was sitting. "Well they laughed like hell." I said but Alice didn't reply and we spent the rest of lunch hour making small talk.

After Lunch Edward and I made our way to the Biology class. "So do you want to tell me why Angela is wearing my jacket?" he asked as we entered the class. "Her sweater was wet so I borrowed your jacket to her, jeez I was only trying to be the Good Samaritan and now everyone is in my face about it." I said getting tired of having to explain myself the whole time. "Chill Bells I was only asking." he said and flopped down on the chair at our lab table. "Are you afraid the girl you like will get the wrong impression?" I asked taking out the necessary books. "No, that is the last thing I'm worried about. Why do you ask?" I shrugged and got spared a reply when the teacher walked in beginning his class. We didn't have time to talk through the class.

"Are you going to Jessica's party?" He asked at the end of class, "Yeah Alice needs an escort and since I have to go you are coming along to suffer with me." We were interrupted when Angela walked up to me. "Thanks for the jacket Edward; I'll have to take a rain check on that lift. Ben is insisting on driving me home himself. I'm so sorry about the incident in Spanish, Ben isn't usually like this." I took the jacket from her. "It's ok and you're more than welcome." _I was actually surprised that Ben didn't insist she take the thing of and wear his instead. _She said goodbye and headed for Ben's truck. "See Edward she wasn't going to steal your precious jacket." I said but he just ignored me. He was watching Angela walk away.

I had to shove his shoulder to make him move again. "Stop daydreaming Edward and walk, we still have to practice piano and do some reciting before the party tonight." He shook his head making my long hair move in waves and walked in the direction of our cars. We spent the rest of the afternoon at the piano, were Edward learned poems while I played the piano. He would pause, every now and then, to correct a note for me, the false note was his fault in anyway because I was mesmerized with the way he recited the poem. I kept on imagining that he was really reciting the poem to me with his own voice and not my one and that was when I usually played the wrong note.

We called it a day around five to get ready for the party. I had to wait for Alice to finish before we finally could go. Edward got a lift with Emmett and Rose and was already at the party. When Alice and I arrived at the party music was pumping out of the front door, boys and girls were dancing together on the small dance floor. Alice grabbed my hand, "Dance with me Edward!" She shouted as Hot and Cold by Katy Perry began to play. I shook my head in protest but found myself immerged by dancing body's and my only option was to dance or be pummeled by thirty moving body's. By the end of the song I was covered in at least seven different people's sweat and had to fight of four girls who wanted to grind their bodies against me.

I escaped the dance floor before Alice could grab me again and walked over to the beer stand. I was so exhausted by the dancing that I downed a beer. Picking up another I scanned through the students for Edward spotted Rose and made my way over to her. "Have you seen Bella?" I screamed in her ear. She shook her head, I moved through the people looking for him refilling my beer with another. I spotted some stairs and replacing my empty bear cup with another full one walked up the stairs. I finally found Edward waiting in line to use the bathroom. "Finally, do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" I asked swaying lightly and as I tried to keep my balance I didn't hear how the words I just said slurred out of my mouth.

"Uhm, how many of those did you drink already." He asked eyeing the cup in my hand. "Only a few, I've never had these before they are kind of nice." I said leaning against the wall for stability. "Well I think you had enough, wait here I'm just going to be a sec." He walked into the bathroom and I drank the last of my beer. Wanting some more I walked back down stairs and grabbed another from the stand. "Ok that is enough come on; I think you need some fresh air." Edward said behind me and tried to take the cup from me. I wouldn't let him so not wanting to make a scene; he let me keep the cup and grabbed my hand to lead me outside. "Sit here and cool of Bella." He said and pointed to the bench in front of me.

I fell onto it sloshing some beer on me in the process. "Great Bella now you're going to smell like a drunk, what has gotten into you?" He asked standing in front of me. "I don't know…. do you know that you really look pretty." I said and stood up only to loose my balance and land face first against his chest. "Ok that is it; I'm taking you home young lady." Edward said trying to push me back up. "No I like it here." I said from in between his breasts. Well actually they are mine and not his so if I wanted to rest my head against them I was allowed to, right?

"Bella stop it, come on, the Volvo is over there." I stood up and looked at him, or the three of him. Why was he moving so much? "Edward I love you man, I will always love you and you really smell nice." I said in a slur of words to the Edward on the left. "That's really nice Bella, now come on." He tried to pull me by the hand to the car. "You don't understand I love you Edward." I pulled him back so that he faced me, grabbed the middle Edward around the neck and pulled him closer towards me. Before he could protest I closed the distance between us and kissed him.

**A/n I am currently high on pain medicine since I almost broke my ankle at a netball match a couple of days ago. Luckily it's only a very bad sprain and I should be back to normal in about a week or two. So if this chapter seems weird in anyway blame it on the happy pills.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews are my personal brand of heroine. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Come on just click on the big green button and write a little something. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. The worst day after ever!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (I do own this story's plot!) Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**13. The worst day after ever!**

**Epov:**

"Bella, why do you smell like a distillery, whose blood is that and why do you look like a common….prostitute?" There was a loud guffaw from behind me. "I would agree with dad on this one and say you look like a prostitute but damn... that is more like high class hooker!" Emmett said from the living room doorway. I looked at myself for the first time; I was wearing black high heels, a blue denim mini skirt that, glancing at my backside, barely covered my ass, a low-cut tight fitting white blouse with a really low cleavage line and rounding of the picture perfectly was a black denim jacket. My entire chest was covered in blood.

_Of all the clothing Alice could pick she just had to pick these. _"Emmett you're not helping and dad it's worse than what it looks like, it's not my blood. I'm just going to go take a shower and then I'll tell you all about it. Emmett phone Alice and get an update on Edward please." I turned and walk out of the living room, leaving behind a furious Charlie. "What happened to Edward?" I heard Charlie ask Emmett and I tuned out the rest of their conversation. I closed the bathroom door and took of Jessica's clothing. I reminded myself that I should remember to wash these later today when I returned from the hospital.

I forced the events from the party from my mind, I will have to retell the events to Charlie and there was no need for me to go over it twice. I thought about everything accept blood, beer and how sore my face was going to be when Bella and I swap back. Stupid woman making meaningless love confessions, breaking my hart by every drunken word she muttered. What the hell was she thinking when she kissed me, it was the weirdest experience of my life. It even surpassed having periods, there really was no words to describe being kissed by yourself. Then afterwards she just had to go and ruin everything.

I turned of the water and folded Bella's big comfortable towel around me before running across the hall to her room. I got dressed in her sweats and taking a deep breath headed down stairs. Charlie was seated on the couch staring at the television but the screen was in total blackness, it wasn't even on. Emmett was staring out of the window; I froze blood draining from my face. "What is going on?" I asked in barely a whisper, by the way Emmett's shoulders pulled together and Charlie's head jerked I knew something big was wrong. _Was it Bella? Were things worse than we originally thought?_

"Jacob has just been released from the hospital, he has a broken arm and some scrapes and bruises but apart from that he is perfectly fine. Edward is still being treated; Alice will give us an update as soon as they get updated themselves." Emmett said from the window but he didn't turn around when he spoke so I couldn't see his facial expression. _Why was Bella still being treated? The injuries didn't look that severe. _"What are you not telling me?" I asked now looking at Charlie; he was the grownup so he would be the one with all the answers.

"Forget that for now Bella, tell me what happened at the party and don't leave anything out." I wanted to scream in frustration but I knew that if I pushed them for information they were not going to give me anything. I felt so frustrated, I wanted to go to the hospital and now I have to waste time on telling Charlie what happened. "Before I tell you what happened, answer me just one question first. Is Jacob going to press charges against Edward?" I walked over to the single couch in the room and pulling my legs under me I looked at Charlie waiting for an answer. "Yes he is on his way to the Police station as we speak. Now tell me everything and start at the beginning." I closed my eyes and let the evening's events play down in front of my eyes before I opened them and looking Charlie straight in the eyes, told him what happened.

"I arrived at the party at six with Emmett and Rose, wearing a t-shirt and some jeans." I just added the information of my clothes so that Charlie would know that I wasn't dressed like a hooker when I went to the party. "I danced with Emmett a couple of times and then when the dance floor became too crowded, we joined Rose at the back of the room where we could watch all the people. We only drank clean coke, at seven Edward and Alice arrived. I remembered the time because Emmett was growing restless from having nothing to do and wanted to know how long we've been at the party already. Anyway, Alice dragged Edward onto the dance floor immediately and before the song ended I went to find a restroom.

The line of people waiting in front of the bathroom was pretty long and that is were Edward found me a little while later. He was pretty sloshed already; I don't know how many beers he had consumed already. Anyway, I asked him to wait for me while I used the bathroom, when I was done he was gone. I went down stairs and found him at the beer stand picking up another beer, I tried to stop him but he didn't want to cooperate and not wanting to cause a seen I let him be. I managed to get him outside figuring that the fresh air might clear his head a little. The air didn't help at all, when his beer was done he wanted another but I tried to lead him to the car to take him home.

He resisted and pulled me back, uhm then… uhm…" I was at a loss for words. _How was I supposed to tell Charlie that his daughter, while trapped inside my body, was intoxicated and laid one on me? _"Then what happened, Bella?" Charlie asked a little irritated. "We…kissed." I said in a whisper looking at the floor and waited for Charlie's outburst. When he didn't say anything I looked up, he just stared at me and a muscle in his cheek was jumping. "Anyway, I pulled away after I recovered from the shock and Edward, who was leaning on me allot, fell down when my wait suddenly disappeared. I bent down to help him up, when he got sick and vomited on the ground and my shoes.

Somehow I managed to get him on a garden bench and went back inside to clean myself up and to search for Emmett so that he could help me get Edward in his Volvo. As I maneuvered through the crowd someone dumped their beer on me. I reached Emmett, Rose and Alice and told them what happened, Emmett and Rose went outside to help Edward and Alice grabbed my hand towing me to Jessica. She convinced her somehow to borrow me some clean clothes and when I was changed we went back outside to see how they were progressing with Edward. He was in the Volvo but was sitting in the drivers seat insisting in driving himself home, Emmett had the keys and was insisting that he drive Edward home.

Jacob was on his way home when he must have heard Edward and Emmett arguing and came to investigate. He saw that Edward was drunk and then when he spotted me, he said something about how I needed a real man to straighten me out. I said that if he saw a real man he should let me know, I should really just have kept my big mouth shut and this could all have been avoided." Emmett slammed his hand on the window sill in anger. "It wasn't your fault, what Jacob said was way out of line. I would have beaten him up myself if Rose and Alice didn't hold me back." Emmett said turning around for the first time and for the very first time in my life I was afraid of him. Anger was rolling of him, "What did he say?"

Charlie asked calmly trying to keep the atmosphere tranquil. "He said that mom was a whore and that Bella was following in her footsteps." The muscle in Charlie's cheek began jumping again and his face turned a red color as blood began rushing to his brain. "Then what happened?" He asked through his teeth. "Jacob climbed in his brand new car and drove of; Edward grabbed the keys from my hand, I was caught completely of guard since I was focused on Jacob. Edward locked the doors, started his car and chased after Jacob for some reason. We ran to my Jeep and drove after them; we found Edward's Volvo crashed into the side of Jacob's car at the side of the road, a few miles from La Push. Both of them were unconscious, we called an ambulance.

Alice drove with Edward in the ambulance to the hospital, we dropped Rose at her house and we came home. We just wanted to change clothes and head over to the hospital." Emmett concluded the story for me, "I don't understand….why did Edward chase after Jacob?" Charlie asked. _Because Edward is really Bella and she looses her temper very easily and when Jacob insulted their mother the alcohol clouded her judgment and she chased after him._

Of course I couldn't tell them that, "I don't know but when he comes out of surgery maybe he can tell us." Emmett said, Charlie didn't say anything for a while. He finally rose to his feet. "Well you better go to the hospital and see if he is alright then. I'm going to the station and find out what Jacob has to say." He didn't wait for a reply and left the room, Emmett and I glanced at each other before following Charlie out of the house.

We said nothing on the way to the hospital, I thought back to that crash scene. Bella's face was covered with blood and her breathing was labored, I wanted to drive with the ambulance but they would only allow family members. We both walked to the entrance of the hospital quickly, both impatient to find out if Bella was ok and terrified for her at the same time. I walked past the receptionist to the emergency waiting room. Esme, Alice and Carlisle sat together holding hands, Jasper and Rosalie sat across from them and it was heart breaking to see them look up expectedly, only to look back down when they saw that it was only us.

I gave Esme's shoulder a small squeeze before joining the others on the opposite side. "Why are Esme and Carlisle not in there trying to save their son's life?" Emmett whispered to Rose. "Because Doctor's are not aloud too operate on family members." I said and whished I could tell them that I was their son. I wanted to tell them that I was fine and that the person in there, fighting to stay alive, was Bella. I wanted to tell them that they didn't have to worry about me and that I was really perfectly fine. Instead I sat in my seat and whished with every fiber in me that there truly was a merciful God and that he would spare Bella's life, my life.

I prayed like I've never prayed before, I didn't chance to look at the others in fear that I might see the same thing that I was feeling, that Bella was not going to pull through. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and hours felt like days dragging by. Finally the doors opened and a doctor stepped into the despair filled room. Carlisle and Esme stood up; they were gripping each others hands so tightly that their knuckles turned white. "Carlisle, Esme we have done all that we could. He is still in critical condition in the ICU; we stopped the bleeding on his brain as well as repaired his broken leg. He also has two broken ribs but until he regains consciousness we will not know if he has brain damage. As you would know, the next twenty four hours are crucial, if he doesn't wake up….well we are definitely hoping for the best."

Carlisle pulled Esme into him and hugged her shaking body. Jasper was holding a sobbing Alice and Emmett were taking care of Rosalie. I had nobody; the person I cared about most was in the ICU fighting to stay alive. I couldn't handle it anymore; I was not going to let Bella die. I walked over to Emmett, "Can I have the Jeep's keys please?" Emmett looked at me and he must have seen something there because he handed over his precious keys without hesitation. I grabbed the keys and without looking back at the room left the hospital, I climbed into the Jeep and drove of. I wasn't thinking nor was I concentrating on the road, eventually I pulled over and began to cry.

I felt so hopeless, why haven't I taken my chances to tell her how I felt about her? All those years spent on mindless banter and fighting, I should just have told her when I realized that I loved her. Now she will never know. I would never know how it would feel like to kiss her and what it feels like to really hold her in my arms. Through my tears I looked up and recognized where I was. Forks Museum: house to Forks's history. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was eight thirty in the morning. I climbed out of the Jeep and headed inside the museum, no one was insight.

I walked to the room that had the statue in it, I looked around the room and when I was satisfied that no one was there, I sat down at the statues feet. "Hey, I don't know if you can understand me but I need you to listen to me. When you first met me, I was fighting with a girl. Now I want you to know that this girl means the world to me, I love her and I would do anything for her. This girls name is Isabella Swan, she is laying in the hospital fighting for her life. Since you swapped us we've been through hell and back, I've been through deathtrap bras, periods, waxing, manicures and pedicures and I cleaned up after Bella's family.

Now I don't know what exactly the point is to this swap but I need you to change us back. I can't take anymore tests, I can't let Bella die. I don't care if my body dies but if it has to die then let me be in it. Just let Bella live…please just let Bella live." I don't know how long I sat on the dust covered floor in front of that statue with tears rolling down my cheeks begging it to spare Bella's life. When the old man found me I was cold and stiff and little aware of what was going on around me. "Are you ok honey? Here let me help you up." He grabbed my arm and heaved me to my feet.

"Have you sorted out your dilemma yet child; you were here with that other boy. You wanted to know about the statue." I just nodded as I tried to recollect all of my bearings. "I've heard he was in an accident and was in a coma until about a half an hour ago." I froze and looked at the man. "What did you just say? Did you just say that Edward woke up?" He frowned and nodded, I didn't wait a moment longer and began running for the museum door. I think I heard the old man shout that running wasn't allowed in the museum but I didn't care. All I concentrated on was the fact that Bella was awake; I climbed into the Jeep and jammed the keys into the starter, cursing loudly when they fell on the ground.

Finally grabbing them successfully, I managed to start the Jeep and sped towards the hospital. As I ran through the electrical doors, I spotted Charlie, who was on his way out. "Bella I have been so worried. Where have you been?" he asked and I slowed down to a walk breathing heavily. "Later dad, what room is Be….Edward in?" I asked and he barely said the room number before I stormed of again. I ran the stairs to the third floor, too impatient to wait for the elevator. I burst through Bella's private room door and every head was turned to me. _Great now how do I explain my behavior?_

"Sorry…. they said ET was in this room and I just had to see for myself. But I'm glad you finally joined us too, Edward." I said jokingly and everyone laughed. Bella grabbed her ribs when she laughed and I felt a twinge when I saw the pain in her face. "Don't make me laugh Bella. Way weren't you around my sickbed when I woke up?" She asked as I fell onto the nearest empty chair. "Long story but I'm here now. So how are you feeling?" I asked concernedly. "Like I've been in a car crash." I smiled; if she was making jokes then she at least didn't have brain damage.

The others began talking to her again until the nurse came and injected her with pain medicine. She fell asleep shortly after that and we decided to come back later during visiting hours. I decided to get some sleep and before falling on my bed I set my alarm for five pm, send God a thankful prayer and fell on my bed. I fell asleep before my head literally hit the pillow.

I groaned when my alarm went of but when everything came rushing back to me I flew out of bed, lost my balance and fell on the ground. _Typical I would not have one clumsy moment all night yesterday but when everything seemed alright, I would eat floor._ I stumbled to my feat and pulled on some clean clothes. I only paused to make sure that my clothes matched before I headed downstairs. I snagged Emmett's Jeep keys and drove to the hospital. Rose or Charlie could give him a lift later, visiting hours starts around seven and I wanted to speak to Bella alone for just awhile.

Luckily with two doctors as parents, I knew every inch of this hospital. I snuck in and was in Bella's room before the Jeep's engine had time to cool of. To my surprise she was awake, watching Spongebob Squarepants. "Hey stranger." I said and sat down on the chair next to her bed; she smiled one of my goofy smiles and switched of the television. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but how did you get in here?" She asked sitting up more comfortably. "I have my ways, how are you feeling." I asked glancing at her monitors with an eagle eye for any indication that something might be wrong.

"I'm fine; I have so many pain pills in my system that I won't feel anything for the next few months." Satisfied that she was in no pain or danger I looked at her. "Bella we have to talk." She held up her hand, "I know, I'm so sorry about your Volvo Edward. I'll pay you back every dime, I swear I will." I gave her a look that said, are you freaking kidding me. "I wasn't talking about the car but now that you mentioned it…. I think a lifetime of servitude, should be suffice. Yeah I think that settles it, now I want to talk to you about what happened before the crash." She began talking quickly again. "I swear I'm never going to drink again in my life, I'm so sorry Edward, I don't know why I drank that much in the first place."

I shook my head, "Woman you are driving me insane, I don't care if you drink a whole swimming pool of beer. Ok maybe I would but that is beside the point…why did you kiss me Bella?" I asked capturing her gaze. "Just forget that, that ever happened, Edward. I was drunk and have already forgotten about it, believe me that is just one of the things, I regret doing yesterday night." I heard how my hart cracked and then broke into a thousand pieces. She regretted kissing me and wanted to forget about it. Sure I thought it was gross and I also just wanted to forget about it but some part of me kept whishing that just maybe it had a deeper meaning.

"Edward is something wrong?" She asked grabbing my hand. "No nothing is wrong, if you want to forget about it then its fine. It's not important at all; you really scared me you know." She sighed, "I know and I'm sorry like I said, just forget the kiss ever happened." I frowned and then smiled lightly, "I was talking about you almost dieing Bella, I wasn't talking about the kiss." She chuckled softly, "Oh right…well sorry about that too. Why were you so worried in anyway?" I shrugged, "If you died I would be stuck in this body for ever you know." She made a shocked face, "Ouch that hurt, so where did you go while I was fighting for my life?" _Why did she have to ask the one difficult question after the other? _

"I went to the museum." She frowned and I cursed myself for not just lying. "Why did you go there?" She asked not wanting to be frown of track. "It's not important Bella. I didn't plan on going there in the first place." I hoped that she would leave it there but alas she wouldn't be the person I loved so much if she didn't insist on knowing in anyway. "Ok but you went there so what did you do?" I sighed and to my surprise told her what I did there. "I begged the statue to swap us back." She looked at me surprised. "Why, I mean that would have placed you in this dieing body and would…would…" I quirked both my eyebrows, waiting for her too finish the sentence.

"That would have placed me in a healthy one. You could not have known that I would wake up; you could have died if we did swap back. I don't understand Edward, why would you do something like that for me?" I was spared an answer when Esme walked in taking up all Bella's attention. Carlisle followed Esme into the room and I heard Alice in the hallway. I snuck out the door when nobody was watching. Bella might just finally know that I love her; I am not sticking around for her to reject me. I walked like a zombie to Emmett's Jeep; I drove home without knowledge if I even stopped at the traffic lights. I walked to Bella's room and fell on her bed; I was done trying to win Bella's heart.

I never was good enough for her; she doesn't feel the same way about me. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up everything was fussy. There was a blinding pain in my head, my leg was folded in a very uncomfortable position and it wouldn't budge when I tried to move it. There was the sound of beeping in my room, must be a cell phone or something. Someone moved at the side of my bed and my head felt heavy when I tried to lift it to see who it was. "Relax Edward, its just nurse Henderson. I'm going to give you something for your pain."

I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying but I was pretty sure she called me Edward. My eyes felt heavy all of a sudden and darkness was threatening to overtake me. "Not Edward, I'm Bella." I mumbled or I think I mumbled before darkness consumed me.

**A/n for some reason I loved writing this chapter, I had to read it twice because I seemed to think faster than what I could type and had to make sure everything made sense. Seriously there were sentences like; Run hospital doors Charlie coming out. Anyway I hope all the sentences make sense and that you didn't see something like this happening in the story. My ankle is mostly back to normal so thank you for the well whishes. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews are my personal brand of heroine. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Come on just click on the big green button and write a little something. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. What is normal exactly?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**14. What exactly is normal?**

**Bpov: **

I was watching Spongebob grill the perfect Crabby-patty when Edward walked, or rather sneaked, into my room. My heart could have easily burst with happiness, I wanted some alone time with him ever since I woke up but with his family around me the whole time, that almost seemed impossible. Which was understandable of course; I, after all, was hurt and almost died. They did the most normal thing a family would do, they simply cared. Yet I couldn't help but feel that pang of angst when I woke and everyone was around my bed accept Edward.

I just figured he was mad at me and was somewhere blowing of steam. Not only had I landed him in hot water but probably gave him a record and messed up his chances of getting that scholarship. I didn't mind the pain from the injuries, if that was my punishment for behaving like a total jerk then I would gladly take it. Still when he burst into my room earlier this afternoon I expected him to shout at me. Instead he cracked some joke about ET and was all concerned about me. I wanted to tell him then that I was an irresponsible ass and that I was sorry. I barely could get a word out as everyone kept talking to me and I couldn't tell Edward how much I really cared about him.

"Hey stranger." He said and sat down on the chair next to my bed; I smiled at him and switched of the TV. Spongebob can finish grilling his burger some other time. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but how did you get in here?" I asked sitting up more comfortably, inwardly I cringed as my ribs complained about the sudden change in position. There was no need to make Edward know exactly how much punishment his body has actually endured. "I have my ways, how are you feeling." He asked glancing at the various monitors, he was clearly checking for any sign that something might be wrong to his precious body.

"I'm fine; I have so many pain pills in my system that I won't feel anything for the next few months." I said and when he couldn't find anything odd on the monitors he finally looked at me. "Bella we have to talk." I held up my hand, I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture nor did I want him to chastise me about his car. "I know, I'm so sorry about your Volvo Edward. I'll pay you back every dime, I swear I will." He gave me a look that clearly said that he thought I have lost my marbles. "I wasn't talking about the car but now that you mentioned it…. I think a lifetime of servitude, should be suffice. Yeah I think that settles it, now I want to talk to you about what happened before the crash."

What he wasn't worried about his car? Then surely it must be about his image. "I swear I'm never going to drink again in my life, I'm so sorry Edward, I don't know why I drank that much in the first place." He shook his head, "Woman you are driving me insane, I don't care if you drink a whole swimming pool of beer. Ok maybe I would but that is beside the point…why did you kiss me Bella?" He asked and I finally looked into his eyes in fright. Why oh why did I kiss him? I wasn't thinking clearly and to be honest I wasn't thinking at all. I was so not drinking ever again in my life my mother always said, "If you wish to keep your affairs secret, drink no wine". Still I didn't just kiss Edward I kissed myself and that really was not the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"Just forget that, that ever happened, Edward. I was drunk and have already forgotten about it, believe me that is just one of the things, I regret doing yesterday night." I looked away waiting for him to confirm my craziness or to shout at me for kissing him in the first place but he didn't say anything. I looked up and saw his expressionless face, it was as white as snow and he seemed caught up in an emotionless state. "Edward is something wrong?" I asked grabbing his hand, it shook him from whatever condition he was in and I relaxed a little when some color returned to his face. "No nothing is wrong, if you want to forget about it then its fine. It's not important at all; you really scared me you know." I sighed, yeah who wouldn't be scared if you were kissed by yourself?

This only confirms what I have thought all along, Edward doesn't care about me the same way I care about him. "I know and I'm sorry like I said, just forget the kiss ever happened." He frowned and then smiled lightly; he must have spotted something amusing in what I just said. "I was talking about you almost dieing Bella, I wasn't talking about the kiss." I chuckled softly, "Oh right…well sorry about that too. Why were you so worried in anyway?" He shrugged, "If you died I would be stuck in this body for ever you know." I made a shocked face, "Ouch that hurt, so where did you go while I was fighting for my life?" I asked wondering yet again just exactly where he was. Clearly he had to do something that was more important to him than his dying body.

"I went to the museum." I frowned, that was one answer I really didn't expect. "Why did you go there?" I asked really curious as to why he would go there. "It's not important Bella. I didn't plan on going there in the first place." No that answer was just not good enough, what possible reason could there be to go to that dump? "Ok but you went there, so what did you do?" He sighed and once again I was shocked by his answer. "I begged the statue to swap us back." I looked at him surprised trying to form the million questions in my head into one understandable one. "Why, I mean that would have placed you in this dying body and would…would…"

He quirked both his eyebrows, as if to implicate something that was supposed to be crystal clear. Still I could not fathom what my mind was trying to tell me. "That would have placed me in a healthy one. You could not have known that I would wake up; you could have died if we did swap back. I don't understand Edward, why would you do something like that for me?" I asked just as Esme entered the room followed in by Carlisle, both of them immediately demanded my attention and Edward was spared an answer to me. Alice and Jasper walked in after them and when I had time to look for Edward again, he was gone.

Did he really just basically tell me that he cared enough about me that he was willing to give his life for me? But if he was, then why did he agree that the kiss was a big mistake one that he was all to ready to forget about? No he didn't care more about me than he did the other friends in our group. He already has someone he is in love with and now I messed his life up even more by failing to get him into Yale. All these things ran through my head while Edward's family fussed around me. I was really bad company, answering them half heartedly whenever I had to reply on something they said.

I was relieved when the nurse came to give me a fresh dose of pain medicine. It meant that I would be asleep in the next few minutes and could escape my messed up life momentarily. Everyone whished me a restful night, both Esme and Alice gave my cheek a kiss before leaving. _Edward I whish that I could go back and fix everything that I somehow managed to mess up so badly and that I could just have the chance to tell you that I'm truly in love with you_. I barely managed to think this before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella honey, wake up. Come on Bells." I woke when someone continuously shook my shoulder. "Go away, just a few more minutes." I moaned into my pillow not willing to give up my peaceful sleep. "May I just remind you that it was your idea that we start jogging and we already missed yesterday jogging session since we were at the hospital with Edward? So you better get up before I make you." Through the foggy state that my brain was in at the moment, some minor details began to shift through. That voice belonged to my father, why was he in my room in the hospital insisting we go jogging?

Wait…what the hell is tickling my nose. I opened one of my eyes and glared at my nose at the source of irritation. A strand of mahogany colored hair was moving as I breathed in and out. "Bella get up!" I flew up and bashed heads with my father who was leaning over me. "Ouch watch the personal space Charlie…" I held my hands in my head when something sank in. I was really holding my own head with long hair and all. "Since when do you call me Charlie?" My father asked and I looked up at him, he was nursing a spot on his head. "Daddy!" I flew up and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Bells what is going on? Just how hard did you hit your head?"

I let go of him blushing lightly, of course I never hugged him like that before. "Oh sorry dad, I'm just happy to see you, it felt like ages…. Why did you wake me at six am?" I asked when I spotted the time on my digital clock. "Jogging remember, now hurry up and get dressed I want to visit Edward before work. I stopped my happy dance in my mind when I realized that Edward was now trapped in a broken body and in allot of pain. "Can I go with you?" I asked walking over to my closet. "No you can't you have to go for that interview with the scholarship committee at your school today. Your headmaster had to pull allot of strings to get them to come to interview you and Edward. It's just too bad that Edward won't make that appointment. Now come on, be done in ten minutes."

He walked out of the room and didn't see me stand motionless in front of my dresser. I pondered over what my father said before making a decision. _I said I would do everything in my power to fix what I've managed to mess up and I will keep my promise. _I grabbed some sweats from the dresser and pulled them on quickly; I tied my running shoes and walked down the stairs. I spotted Charlie stretching in front of the door. "Tell me again why we are jogging?" I asked as I reached him. "Really Bella do you have memory loss, you said that it was time that I get my lazy ass of the couch and in shape. It was your idea that we jog together every morning."

I frowned somewhere I was missing something. "Did I really tell you that?" I asked following him outside. "Along with some other things, watch out Bells." He said catching me as I tripped over my own feet. _Yeah I really was myself again. Not that I missed that little characteristic much_. My father steadied me and began jogging down the street. _Edward, what did you do to my father?_ I asked myself before setting of after my father, it didn't take long for me to catch up to him. He was already breathing heavily, lucky for me gym was mandatory at school. As we finally arrived back home a half hour later, sweating and gasping for air, I had to admit that I enjoyed too exercise with my father. Why did I never think of doing something like this?

"That was nice wasn't it?" I asked following my father into the kitchen pouring myself a glass off water and gulped it down thirstily. "That depends on your definition of nice." I smiled, "The only exercise some people get is jumping to conclusions, running down their friends, side-stepping responsibility, and pushing their luck! So I think I'll define our exercise as nice." My father smiled, "Ok Mrs. Smarty pants go take a shower while I get breakfast ready." I rinsed out my empty glass and turned to my father. "Since when do you make breakfast?" He shrugged and pointed to the stairs. "My cooking is actually reaching the edible section now, so go." I chuckled and walked out of the kitchen. "Well it's not rocket science to just ad milk to porridge, now is it dad?" I called behind me and just heard incoherent mumble from the kitchen.

I walked to the bathroom and looked around in surprise, there was no clothing or wet towels on the floor. The sink was clean even the toilette seat was down. _What happened to my family? Did aliens abduct them and reprogrammed their brains or something. _I just shook my head and closed the door behind me to take a nice warm relaxing shower. When I was done I folded my favorite towel, which was the size of a small country, around me and walked to my room. The smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen and my stomach growled loudly. I suddenly realized that I was starving, _Jeez Edward didn't you feed me at all? _I dressed quickly and headed down the stairs.

"She eats butter on her toast right?" I heard Charlie ask loudly. "I think so, does she drink orange juice?" I heard Emmet ask in return. I stifled a laugh. "Yes I drink orange juice Emmet and I do eat butter on my toast dad but only a little. What are you doing?" I asked announcing my presence to them. Emmett's hands were covered in flower and my father had flower on his cheek. "Well we wanted to make you a good-luck-with-the-scholarship-breakfast but we realized that we are shamed by not knowing what you like for breakfast or how you liked it." I smiled when I spotted the somewhat burned bacon, the cold scrambled eggs, broken pancakes and what looked like the only survivors, golden buttered toast. "Yes and if you don't like it, it was Emmett's idea so you can blame him." My father said pointing his butter knife to where Emmett was cleaning his hands.

"Emmy-bear this is great, thank you. You truly are the greatest brother in the whole world." Emmett grabbed me up in one of his big bear hugs. "You haven't called me that since you were four, Bells." He said loudly into my ear, "But if you ever call me that in front of anyone, allot of pain will most definitely be the result." I made a baby face at him when he finally let me go. "Oh it's ok Emmy-bear, I won't tell anyone abou your wittle secret." I said in a three year old voice, miss pronouncing the words on purpose. "Ok cut it out and eat, you cannot be late to school today." Charlie said and handed me and Emmett a plate. I took a little of everything so that I wont hurt their feelings and began eating carefully. Hopefully my stomach will survive the onslaught that was heading its way.

"So did you read through Jacob's statement yet dad?" Emmett asked and Charlie grunted. "Yes and I'm afraid that things don't look so good for Edward. Jacob didn't drink anything at the party and was pushed of the road by a drunken Edward. Edward is going to have to pay for his hospital bills, the repairs of his car and his license is suspended for five months. He only got of so lucky because it was his first offence and because I put in a very good word for him with the Judge." Charlie said and my happy mood vanished once again. Of course there were repercussions for my actions and Edward was going to have to take every one of them. "Luckily Edward's family is loaded." Emmett said before stuffing bacon in his mouth.

"Yes that is lucky, what is unlucky though is the fact that Carlisle feels that Edward should pay it out of his own pocket." Yeah that is typical for Carlisle, spare the rod and spoil the child. "Edward can be very glad that his insurance covers the cost of Jacob's repairs. Still that leaves the three thousand dollar hospital bill." I had to force the rest of my breakfast down my throat, I wasn't hungry anymore. "Anyway Bells are you feeling nervous about your interview?" My dad asked, obviously mistaken my lack of hunger to nerves. "Not really dad, I'm going to go brush my teeth." I placed my empty plate in the sink and headed upstairs to finish up for school.

There must be something I could do to pay for Jacob's hospital bill. I picked up my schoolbag from my room and headed back downstairs. All kinds of plans were still running through my head when I walked straight into my father. "One should not walk while day dreaming. Good luck with your interview and may you be the first Swan to ever get into the Yale." I smiled at him halfheartedly and walked out to where Emmett was waiting at his Jeep. "You ready to go meet the rest of your life?" He asked once I settled into the passenger seat. "It can't be worse than this one right?" I asked and he chuckled driving of to school. He kept talking excitedly about his plans for next year and didn't notice that I didn't share his enthusiasm.

I spotted Alice where she stood talking to Jasper and Rose next to Rose's BMW. I headed over to them as soon as Emmett stopped the Jeep. "Alice, how is Edward doing?" I asked out of breath when I finally reached them. "He seemed disorientated this morning but they think that it's just the pain medicine. I'm going to see him after school." I nodded, if I had to wakeup in pain I'll be a little disorientated to. The bell rang and I headed towards English class. After about ten minutes the Headmaster came to fetch me and escorted me to his office. There I met the three members of the committee and the headmaster left. The eldest of the three, he had grey hair and a matching Santa Clause beard, stood up and asked me what my favorite Shakespeare quotation was.

"My favorite quote comes from Romeo and Juliet." The only woman in the group rolled her eyes. "Every girl we interviewed picked Romeo and Juliet. Why is yours going to be any different?" She asked and I shrugged. "Because for the first time in my life, I truly understand what he was trying to say." I stated simply and the grey haired man indicated I should continue. "Give me my Romeo and, when he shall die take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night." I said the words with so much feeling that I was breathing heavily when I was done. "And what do you think that means?" The woman asked.

"I know that it means that after Romeo dies she wants him to be made into stars and he would make heaven so great and wonderful that everyone would see how great he is and fall in love with him." The woman snorted, something that I didn't picture a well groomed, Armani wearing woman could be capable of. She leaned over to the third thin black haired guy in the group and whispered something to him. I spotted a big mole on her cheek. "Is that what you understand about it for the first time in your life?" She asked and I could see satisfaction on her face from a mile away.

"No Mam, what I understand for the first time is that you can know someone your whole life and not see them for the real, beautiful, extraordinary, most amazing person they truly are. Only after a big unimaginable experience did you come to realize that he was a person that you could love. You could love him so much that there is no doubt in your mind, that if the world had a chance to see it too, they would have no choice but to agree with you. That the world would now that someone like that is beyond any reasonable doubt, worth loving." The grey haired man smiled at me, "I can see why Yale is interested in you, Bella." He said and leaned to the other man who whispered something to him before continuing the interview.

Subsequent to what seemed like hours of endless questions, the woman stood up, "I have just one last question. What is your opinion about Sonnet 18?" I thought about it for a second, "I think that it's a good thing that people don't talk like that anymore." She frowned, "Why do you say that?" She asked clearly taken aback by my answer. "Well take the first few lines. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Personally I think that Shakespeare would have saved allot of time if he just walked up to the man and told him that he thought he was hot." The grey haired man laughed, "You think Shakespeare is guy?"

I shrugged, "He wrote Sonnet 18 to a man, didn't he?" I asked and the man nodded. "Yes he did but we still don't know exactly that he was indeed gay." I nodded in agreement. "I agree but still you write a poem to a guy telling him how hot he is and you don't know exactly. Gees, what do you have to do before you know exactly?" The man chuckled again. "Well Bella it's been a pleasure talking to you. You will receive a notice in the male to inform you, if you received the scholarship or not. Would you ask Mr. Cullen to join us in here please?" I halted on my way to the door. "Didn't the headmaster tell you that Edward was in a car accident and would be out of school for awhile?" I asked and all of them shook their heads.

"Well that is really too bad, I was really looking forward to hearing one of his compositions." My mind began working over time. "Edward only had to play a piece that he wrote himself right?" I asked. "Yes that is correct, but since he isn't present to do so, he forfeits his chance for a scholarship." I nodded, "If someone else plays one of his compositions does that still count as an audition?" I asked trying to keep my excitement at by. "Since Mr. Cullen can't play it himself dew to his injury's that is acceptable, do you know of someone that knows one of his compositions?" I smiled, "Of course, I know one of his pieces by heart." The man smiled again. "Well then would you play it on that piano?" He asked and pointed to the piano at the far side of the room that I never noticed before. It must have been brought in special for this interview.

"Sure, it would only be a pleasure." I walked over to the piano and lifted the lid. _Edward, please guide my fingers. _I pleaded in my head as I sat down on the bench. "I'm going to play Lullaby by Edward Cullen." I said, _even though I composed it, I was in Edward's body and he wrote it down and fixed it up so that it would sound like something decent_. I began to play; pouring every ounce of emotion into it. It never sounded as good as it did in that room. The committee sat astounded, the old hag's eyes was still closed in wonder. "That was truly something else, thank you Bella. Give our best to Mr. Cullen." I nodded and closed the lid; I thanked them for their time and left the room.

I headed to the cafeteria and flopped down on my seat between my friends. I answered all of their questions on the interview, spending about ten minutes describing the mole on the woman's cheek. "It's not a mole Bella it's a beauty spot." Alice said and I smirked. "Yeah well I could spot that beauty all the way from Wisconsin!" After lunch I sat through a boring class of Biology and slouched through Gym. School just wasn't the same without Edward. I made a bee line for Emmett's Jeep but had to wait for another ten minutes before Emmett finally showed up. "Hey, Em would you stop by the bank before we go visit Edward?" I asked as soon as we got into the Jeep. "Sure but why?" I sighed, I got Edward into this mess and I'm going to get him out of it. Even if that meant the money I've been saving up for my own car was going to be used for something healthier instead.

"I just need some money." He mumbled something but did as I asked. When we finally arrived at the hospital I told him I had to go to the ladies room and that I would meet him at Edward's room. When he was out of my sight I went to the secretary and after telling her who I was, I said that I would like to make an anonymous donation for the payment of Jacob Black's medical bills. Sometimes being the daughter of the Chief of police had its benefits. With a lighter heart I walked to Edward's room. I wondered briefly if he even wanted to see me. I stopped in the doorway and looked at the scene in front of me. Edward was talking to Jasper while Alice and Emmett were having their own little conversation. Rosalie was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Hey stranger." I said echoing his words from the previous night. "Hello Bella, the others tell me that the interview went well. I'm happy for you; you finally get to live your dream." He said sounding very sincere about it. "Thank you but it went well for the both of us." The others didn't say a word; they must have felt something was going on between us. "What do you mean?" He asked looking at me as if he could see into my soul. "I explained why you couldn't be there and volunteered to play a composition you wrote. They liked it and whished you a full recovery." He didn't say anything for awhile when Emmett suddenly chipped in. "Where did you learn to play the piano?" I smiled, "Mozart taught me."

I indicated with my head in Edward's direction. "Which one did you play?" he asked. "Lullaby, you should receive a letter in the mail to inform you if you received the scholarship or not." I said still standing in the doorframe. "Technically I didn't write that." He said quirking one of his eyebrows. "Technically you did, let's just leave it at that." The others were watching the TV screen as if it was the most important thing in that room. "Well thank you, you didn't have to do that." I sighed, "It was nothing compared…..anyway I tried my best." He nodded understanding what the rest of the sentence was supposed to be. "I'm sure you did Bells." He turned to Jasper and began talking to him again.

I sat down next to Rosalie and spotted Alice looking at me. She had a mischievous look in her face. I didn't bother to even think about what was going on in that girls head. About two hours later we left promising that we would come back again tomorrow. Emmett and I have just reached his truck when I told him some bogus line about forgetting to tell Edward something about Biology. He agreed to wait for me and I left to go tell Edward that I cared for him and would like a chance to get to really now him better. I jogged back to the hospital having to slow to a walk once inside the building; I just made it to the elevator in time before the door slid closed.

It was rather cold in the sterile hallways but nothing could have a more chilling effect on me than the sight that greeted me when I walked through the door into Edward's room. Edward and Angela were captured in a passionate lip lock. My mouth became as dry as the Sahara desert and my stomach literally fell to my feet. I stopped breathing and as the first tear rolled down my cheek I turned on my heel and walked away from Edward and his dream girl.

**A/n I took three days to write this chapter, to make sure everything is perfect. The beginning of the chapter is just so that you could see what went through Bella's mind before they changed back. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews are my personal brand of heroine. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Come on just click on the big green button and write a little something. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (Been there said it before and still saying it!) Stephanie Meyers….. Yada yade…. something…. Twilight.**

**15. I miss you.**

**Epov:**

It was one of those rare and sunny days in Forks, the grass seemed greener, the sky was blue rather than the usual miserable grey and there was birds chirping in the trees. From where I watched the scenery, visible through my room window, I felt none of the joy associated with these sunny days. Every now and then a patient would walk by my window, enjoying a little stroll in the small but beautiful garden of the hospital. I could see an elderly couple sitting on a bench; they were holding hands, just looking at the garden not saying a word to each other.

That small picture of closeness reminded me of something I've read once. _The best kind of friend is the one you could sit on a porch with, never saying a word, and walk away feeling like that was the best conversation you've had_. What would it feel like to be old and you were still able to hold the hand of your beloved? To really grow old together and no matter what happens in life, you managed to make it through the ups and downs and were now capable to sit on that bench, basking in the son, holding the hand of your adored one and not say a single word because you know that you were content with everything.

You are more than satisfied to sit there all day, just holding her hand. I looked away when the old man brought his wife's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the top of her fingers. When you see affection like that one can not help but to think about the person who captured that special place in your heart, just like I immediately thought of Bella. I cursed myself for thinking of her, it hurt. It literally hurt to think about her. It's been exactly a month since I saw her. Every time there was a knock on my door I would look up expectedly, only to feel disappointed when it was someone else.

I tried to talk to the others about her absence but no one could tell me way she didn't come to visit me. I tried to think back to anything that I might have done or said on her last visit that might have offended her, but I only drew up blanks. No she has done what she promised to do; she tried to get me into Yale. She didn't owe me anything else; she didn't need me anymore. She has just gone back to ignoring me. I glanced at all the flowers and get well soon cards I received from people I barely even talked to. It wasn't too much effort for them to come and see me, they barely even knew me. Yet the one person I wanted to see more than anyone in the world couldn't even just pick up the phone and give me a call.

I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer her phone, nor did she respond to any of my text messages. Well I decided that if she didn't want to talk to me then I wasn't going to force myself on her. So I stopped trying to communicate. There was a knock on my door before Alice walked in. I smiled at my little twin sister, she was hear to pick me up. I was finally proclaimed well enough to go home; I looked at her expectedly opening my mouth to ask her a question when she interrupted me. "No she hasn't asked me to pass anything along to you Edward."

I closed my mouth and tried to hide my disappointment. "How are you feeling today? Did the doctor book you out yet?" I planted a rather unconvincing smile on my face. "I feel fine and no he haven't signed me out yet, he should be here shortly." She nodded and plopped down on the chair next to my bed. "Since we are alone, do you want to tell me what exactly has gone wrong between you and Bella?" I frowned and shrugged, "I would be the happiest man in the world if I could just have the answer to that question." Alice frowned, "Well whatever it is you better sort it out soon, before Bella turns into a real zombie."

I looked at her when I processed this new information. Over the last month I have received no information about her, I wasn't planning on asking anyone either. That just meant that what ever little information I did get, I slurped up like a dry sponge that landed in water. "What do you mean by that?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't care and just wanted to pass the time. "I don't know how to explain it, she jogs with her dad in the morning, goes to school, does her homework but still she only talks to someone if they ask her something directly. She lost some weight, although I don't know if this is the outcome of the morning jogging sessions or if she is just not eating properly."

Why was Bella like this? Was there something wrong in her family? Or was she worried about something? Was there some other reason why she wasn't coming to see me? "Is Emmett also like this?" I asked trying to eliminate a family cause. "No he is the shame cheery person he always is, you've seen him when he visits you." Yes she was right he was exactly the same. "Didn't she mention something to you that maybe has her worried?" I asked and Alice shook her head, she looked concerned about Bella. "No I would say she is depressed, like she had her heart broken or something. Emmett said she's been like that since the day she came back to tell you something."

I frowned, "Tell me something? Bella never came to tell me anything Alice." I said trying to remember if I saw her after her last visit, the day she did the interviews for the scholarship. No I was sure I haven't seen her since then, but back then I was pretty out of it by all the pain meds in my system. Maybe she did come back and I just couldn't remember it. "Well maybe Emmett is just mistaken, either way Bella isn't doing very well." Alice said and I looked up when there was a small knock on my door and my mother entered the room. "Hey guys, I have just spoken to your doctor Edward and he says he is very pleased with your x-rays. He said as long as you stay off your leg, he sees no reason why you can't come home today."

Alice jumped up excitedly and gave me a big hug, "Well if Alice didn't just crush my ribs again that's sounds really great. I really am tired of hospital food." I said when Alice finally pulled away. "Well I'll make your favorite pasta meal for dinner tonight, how does that sound?" My mother asked as I began to move the bed covers away from me. Luckily I was already dressed, I asked a nurse earlier to help me. "Great mom, hand me those crutches please?" I asked swinging my cast over the side of the bed. "That settles it then, oh and before I forget the Swans will be joining us for dinner." I froze momentarily before I took the crutches from my mother.

"Does that mean all the Swans?" Alice asked the question that just formed in my head. "Yes and Jasper and Rosalie of course, it's just a small welcome home dinner." I smiled a thank you to my mother and as Alice grabbed my bag, we began our slow convoy to the car. I was already counting down the hours until dinner all because I got to see Bella again. "Mom did a letter from Yale arrive yet?" I asked as we walked into the elevator. "I don't think so no, stop worrying about it. I'm sure everything will work out ok." Yeah well I'm not so sure, if I don't get that scholarship I'm going to be screwed. As we entered the front lobby of the hospital my mother greeted me saying she still had to work another hour. I told Alice that I would catch up to her; I just had to do something quickly.

She nodded and walked through the electrical doors. I headed over to the receptionist who looked up as I approached her, smiling friendlily at me. "Well Edward you must be glad to finally go home." I nodded, "Definitely, I just wanted to know what Jacob Black's medical bills where." She frowned, "I am supposed to pay his bills, its part of my punishment or whatever you'd like to call it." I added trying to clear up why I wanted to know the confidential information. "Oh I now the chief of police informed us of that but the thing is, someone already paid for Mr. Blacks medical bills."

I looked at her in astonishment. "Who paid for it?" I asked and she smiled again. "The person would like to stay anonymous. She really is an amazing person." The receptionist said and winked at me. "She…the person who paid was a woman?" I immediately thought of my mother. "But I thought the judge forbade my parents to pay for anything?" I asked amazed that my mother would do something a judge forbade her to do. "I'm sorry…your parents didn't pay for anything. Now of with you, before the doctor decide to keep you here for another day." I couldn't go; I had to know who paid for it. I could always just reimburse them. "Then can you at least tell me what this person looked like?"

The receptionist looked around her before turning back at me, "She is your age and had long dark brown hair. Now that is all I'm saying." She winked at me again and indicated with her hand for me to go. Well that description didn't help at all; there were at least ten girls my age that had long dark brown hair. I sighed and walked towards the electrical doors, they opened with a swooshing sound and I walked into a small heat wave. I looked around the lot for my fathers black Mercedes but didn't spot it. As my eyes swept through the lot again it stopped on a canary yellow 911 Turbo Porsche.

Alice was sitting on top of its hood caressing the sleek metal lovingly. So dad caved and finally bought Alice her dream car. I began walking over the lot to Alice and by the time I reached her I was breathing heavily. A month in the hospital can really make you unfit. "I see you finally got your car." I remarked once my breathing normalized. "Yeah dad asked me to pick out a new car for us and I just couldn't help myself." I smirked, "Something tells me you didn't have to convince him much too actually buy it." She just shrugged but I caught the mischievous look in her eye before she jumped of the hood and climbed into the car. I slid into the passenger seat, carefully so that I didn't bump my cast into anything.

I closed the door and barely tied my seat belt before Alice sped of. "Alice I was just released from the hospital after I recovered from a car crash and I have no intention of being in another one." Her only reaction was stepping harder on the gas pedal. Ten minutes later we stopped in front of our house. I climbed out of the car swearing that even if that thing was the last vehicle on earth I would rather walk across the Sahara desert barefoot before I rode in it again. I spotted a movement in front of the Swans living room window but by the time I looked up, whatever moved was gone. Alice rolled her eyes at me and pulled out her cell phone, "Rose that modifications you were talking about for the Porsche….how soon can you do it?" I shook my head; of course the Michael Schumacher wannabe would want to be able to drive even faster.

I glanced back at the Swan residence before turning and walking towards my house. I heard Alice still talking with Rose; I opened and closed the front door before setting of to my room. When I opened the door, I expected to see some form of evidence that Bella lived in it for a whole week but there was nothing. My room, if truth be told, looked exactly like the day before Bella and I swapped. I spotted the book I was reading and walked over towards it, I picked it up. Opening it, I anticipated too find the bookmark at the place Bella stopped at last but instead it was on the page I left it on, when I was reading it. I placed the book back and walked over to the window sill; I sat down and swung my casted-leg up on the window sill keeping the other grounded on the carpet.

I knew that Bella sat here allot while she was in my body and sitting like this, I felt close to her if such a thing was even possible. I looked at her window and saw that the curtains was drawn, I knew she was home since it was a Saturday and she didn't really go out. So why was her curtains drawn in the middle if the day? She liked the sun, why would she keep it from entering her room? There was only one explanation…she didn't want to see me. I closed my eyes and had about five minutes worth of rest before there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked and my father head appeared around the door. "It's only me, may I come in please?"

I frowned; he didn't usually ask if he could come into my room. "Sure dad." I replied and he smiled before coming in and walking over to me. "I'm glad you are back home Edward. I'm sorry I was such an ass the last week or two." I didn't say anything. I knew that my father rarely apologized and that when he does you should just accept it because he really does mean it. "I realize now that I was doing my job lately for all the wrong reasons, I was doing it for the money, to buy the best of everything so that our family could look important and that caused me to miss out on the real important things in my life. You, Alice and your mom, I can't put into words how truly sorry I am for that. I only hope that from now on you would understand and give me a second chance to be there for you now."

He finished his speech and was now waiting for my response to it. "Of course dad, you don't even have to ask." He smiled as I took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Ok now I want to give you something, this arrived in the mail about a day ago. I just want you to know that whatever they decided, I am more than willing to pay for your studies. If it is really what you want to do then I would respect that and support you in everyway." He revealed a letter he hid behind his back all this time, I thanked him and as he turned to give me some privacy I stopped him. "Don't you want to know what they decided dad?"

He stopped and looked at me before nodding and standing a little closer to me as I opened the envelope. I read it and reread it and as it began to sink in I still couldn't believe what I was reading. "So what did they say?" Carlisle asked just as Alice entered my room. I handed the letter to my father still to numb to speak. "Dear Mr. Cullen. We are proud to inform you that you're scholarship have been approved. You have composed a piece that is full of originality which transcends the distinction between personal compositions and standards, a piece that causes the listener to experience a captivating joy.

Your closing theme is a study in mood shifts, ranging from deep foreboding to a spirited explosion of joy. You instinctively know when to stop, start, increase volume or speed up, or slow down...taking the listener on an emotional rollercoaster that is both enjoyable and makes your skin crawl with goose bumps…." My father read the letter before collapsing on the bed. "What was that?" Alice asked looking from my father to me. "I got the scholar ship….I'm actually going to Yale." I managed to choke out and Alice began to jump up and down shouting with glee. "That's great news Ed, wow Bella actually did it." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and in pure Alice fashion skipped out of the room looking like a very petite ballerina.

"Would you play the piece you composed for me? I would really like to hear it." I looked at my father in alarm. Did my ears deceive me or did he just ask me to play something on the piano? My father has never asked me something like that nor have he ever expressed any interest in my music. "Please Edward?" He asked after I remained silent long enough to actually be rude. "I'd love too, although I would probably not do it any justice since my leg is in a cast and I would not be able to step on the left pedal but I will try my best." My father smiled and stood up leaving the acceptance letter on the bed. "Come on then, let's go." I shook my head and picked up my crutches following my father to the living room. He was seated in the couch closest to the piano waiting for me patiently since I was going allot slower than him.

I made myself comfortable on the bench and took out the sheet music to Bella's lullaby. I took a big breath and began to play, I knew what to expect when I played the song. I, after all, was there when Bella played it the first time; still I couldn't help but to be transported to a whole new level of emotion as I played that song. "She was right; you truly are as good as Mozart." My head snapped in my father's direction. Only Bella ever called me Mozart, "Who said what?" I asked my father softly but I knew it was loud enough for him to hear. "Bella, she came to see me about a week ago. She pointed out all the things I've been missing and she asked me to just once listen to you playing the piano. She said that you reminded her of Mozart. A true genius, well what concerns music but a total idiot with everything else."

I thought she always just called me Mozart because she was making fun of me. I could just imagine Bella saying that to my father but what surprised me the most was that my father actually listened to her. "I may have never told you this Edward but I truly am proud of you." He said and I could hear the honesty in his voice. I never imagined that those words could make me so happy. Too finally hear my father say that he was proud of me. "Thanks dad." He nodded and stood up. "Well we better get ready; your welcome-home-dinner is in about an hour. Plus I think I just heard you mother pull into the drive." I heard her car too and watched my father leave the room.

"If Bella was so angry at me that she didn't even come visit me in the hospital then why did she come talk to my father? The front door opened and my mother walked in carrying groceries. "I would offer to help you with those but unfortunately I'm unable to do so. Hello sweet mother of mine." She smiled at me from behind the big paper bags. "Don't worry about it, you should be getting ready in anyway, the Swans will be hear shortly. Ask Alice to help me in the kitchen please, would you?" She said while walking into the kitchen, I did as she asked. After informing Alice about our mother's request, I walked to my room closing the door behind me. I walked into my bathroom; this too was in the same condition I left it in the last time I was here.

I opened the bathroom cupboard and spotted a small peace of paper stuck in between my shaving cream and aftershave. I took it out and immediately recognized Bella's handwriting. **You need to replace your razor blade. You're also running low on shaving cream. ** I flipped the small paper around checking for anything else but found nothing. She didn't even leave her name. I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the bin; I spotted a plastic bag on the toilet seat. I frowned at it wondering what it was when I realized I was supposed to place it over my cast. My mother must have put it there. I sighed before taking a much needed shower; I dressed and when I walked into the hallway there was a knock on the front door.

"Edward, could you get that for me please?" My mother screamed from the kitchen and I hobbled as fast as I could on my crutches to the front door. "Hey Edward, I'm glad you are finally out of that hospital." Charlie greeted me as I opened the door. There was a bottle of wine in his hands, looked like chardonnay. "Thank you sir, hey guys you know your way around right?" I asked as Emmet and Bella followed their father in to the house. "Of course we do, where's your mother?" Emmett asked and I indicated to the kitchen. He and Charlie began to make their way to where I pointed leaving me and Bella alone in the living room.

The last mentioned was looking down, she wasn't making eye contact with me at all. I took the chance to look her over and the more I saw the heavier my heart felt. She was wearing loosely fit clothing but even they couldn't hide the fact that she had lost wait, her cheek bones were more prominent and I couldn't help but notice that her skin was a pale waxy color. "Hello Bella." I said and for the first time tonight she looked up. I gasped when I saw the purple rings under her eyes "Hello Edward, how are you doing?" She asked but even I could here that she was forcing every word she said, as if it was causing her to choke.

"Allot better than you apparently, is everything alright? Is something wrong?" I asked taking a step forward but stopped when she immediately took a step backwards. "Why would anything be wrong with me?" She asked offensively. "Oh I don't know Bella…maybe because you look like a junkie just waiting for his next fix." She glared at me noticeably mad at what I said. "Do you really want to know what is wrong with me?" She paused momentarily and continued once I've nodded. "You're what's wrong with me; I look like a junkie because for some reason I can't get you out of my system. It's like you were my own personal brand of heroine and now I can't have you anymore. You infiltrated my heart, my thoughts and even my stupid dreams. I can do nothing because everything I do reminds me of you."

She took a deep breath and before she could have another explosion there was another knock on the door. I looked at her and when our eyes met it was as if time stood still. It's like those movie moments were the two people stand perfectly still but the world keeps spinning around them. Well as I stared into those bottomless brown pools, I couldn't help but feel that who ever was knocking on the door just destroyed something important. When there was another knock I sighed and opened the door. "Ed, it's nice to see you up-and-about." Jasper said shaking my hand before Rose gave me a hug; they disappeared shortly after towards the kitchen. Where apparently everyone was gathering since all the voices was coming from there.

I turned back to Bella who looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "Bella what do you mean you can't have me anymore. I'm still here, I have always been here." She shook her head and a single tear fell on her cheek. "Not anymore, you have Angela now. You have the girl of your dreams." I frowned, "What the hell does Angela have to do with anything?" But as I said it I froze, Angela kissed me about a month ago, right around the time Bella came to see me last. Did Bella see that? _Promise me Edward; promise me you will kiss her when we change back. _Bella's voice echoed through my ears and I swore softly. Bella thought that Angela was my dream girl because she saw Angela kiss me.

"Bella, it's not what you think ok. What you saw was an accident." Bella snorted, "What she tripped and you fell?" I shook my head, "Angela walked into my room when you left, she brought my homework for me. Anyway to make a long story short, I sat up and a pillow fell on the floor. She picked it up for me and placed it behind my back, and then she very surprisingly laid one on me. You must have seen that and didn't stick around long enough to see me push her away. I swear Bella she kissed me, I didn't kiss her back." Bella began to laugh, "You actually want me to believe that sweet innocent little Angela kissed you, just like that, all against your will?" I took a breath to calm myself.

"Well maybe if you weren't so friendly to her when you were me, this would never have happened. Plus I remember that sweet innocent little you also kissed me all on your own accord." Bella glared at me, I was about to apologize to her when Alice came into the living room calling us for dinner. I turned and followed my sister to the dining room, I wanted to turn around and talk everything out with Bella but something in me was just to proud to do that. I took my seat and a moment later Bella took hers ignoring me the rest of the night. At the end of the dinner Carlisle, clinking the side of his wineglass, stood up demanding everyone's attention.

"I'm very proud to announce that my son is going to Yale next year. So here is to you Edward my all your dreams come true…" he was interrupted by Charlie who was a little unsteady on his feet after consuming one to many glasses of wine. "And here's to Bella who will also be attending Yale next year." The others also raised their glasses and toasted to us, I looked at Bella but she was looking at everyone but me. Well if she wasn't going to look at me out of her own accord, I could always make her. I also clinked on my normal glass capturing everyone's attention.

"I would just like to take the time and thank Bella as well, without her I would have been nowhere. I just hope that one day you will forgive me for what I have caused. I just want to see you happily smiling again, I've hurt you so much and I am so very sorry for that pain. So here is to you and my all your dreams come true." Nobody said a word and just looked at me as if they only noticed sitting here for the first time. "Too my little sister, the miracle maker." Emmett exclaimed and everyone joined in and as I took a sip of my juice I saw Bella smile for the first time tonight.

I retired to my room as the girls volunteered to clean the dishes and the others went to the living room to continue their argument about if golf was actually really a sport. I was staring out of my window, the only light was coming from the moon shining into my room basking everything in a silver light. "What you said at dinner was beautiful." I jumped a little when Bella talked behind me softly. From her voice I could hear she was standing near my door. "Thank you, how did you get in here without me hearing you?" I asked without turning around. "I lived here for a bit more than a week; I think I know my way around by know." She sounded more like the old Bella and I turned around. Even with the weight loss and the tiredness that radiated of her, in the silver moonlight, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Bella I know that things between us went terribly wrong. I want to fix those problems." I shook my head when she wanted to interrupt me. "I am not pointing fingers or placing blame on anyone. I just want to tell you something before I really loose all my chances to ever be with you." I took a step toward her cursing my crutches for ruining the moment for me. "I thought seeing you again would make me nervous but it felt as it always has. It felt like coming home again. It felt natural and calming. I missed you so much."

Another step, she wasn't moving away from me. "I wasn't always there for you but that has changed. I want to be there for you and nothing will ever change that. One month ago you walked out of my life and I confess to you that it was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Yes it was even worse than all the injury's you gave me. Worse than being kissed by myself, worse than going through periods and just between you and me that is really saying allot."

Another step, there were only a few steps left. "You have such an impact on my being that nothing in my life matters accept when you are apart of it. Now, seeing you again is the most wonderful thing imaginable. My every thought is of you and each time that I am able to dream it is only and always of you."

One more step, I could see the light of…is that hope in her elegant eyes? "I must tell you that I have held you in my heart all these years and the only thing I regret about that, are being too much of a coward to confess my love to you."

One more step, there was only one more left. "I do not know what the future holds for us but what I know is that I want to be part of your immediate future. At any given time when you command it I will be there for you. Nothing else in this world matters to me as much as you matter to me, I could not exist in a world where you don't."

I took the last step and was now standing right in front of her. I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head up to me so that I could look into her eyes.

"I Love You"

A/n isn't Edward just adorable. See Edward did have a good explanation for the kiss. It surprised me allot the reaction that kiss caused. Sorry I had to end the chapter there but it really is a very long chapter.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Reviews are my personal brand of heroine. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Come on just click on the big green button and write a little something. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. The last chapter

**Caution mature content: consider yourself warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, zilch, absolutely nothing. (Been there said it before and still saying it!) Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilight.**

**16. The last chapter.**

**Bpov:**

My breath caught, my heart began beating frantically in my chest, my body temperature began to rise, blood began flooding to my cheeks making me blush and I began hyperventilating as adrenalin began streaming into my blood stream. My senses were heightened, all I could smell was Edward's minty fragrance from his aftershave, I could see every perfect feature on his face as my eyes began to focus on his lushes lips, I could hear my heart beating frantically and heard as his breath caught in his throat and I could feel the intense electrified atmosphere around our bodies.

He was standing so close that my breasts were pressing against his chest slightly; his hand was still under my chin as he silently gazed into my eyes. I was feeling all of this while his last sentence ran through my head over and over again. I love you; I could only gaze at his perfect green eyes, seeing for the first time that he had perfect thick black eye lashes. His fringe was hanging messily over his forehead. He reminded me of a Greek God; he dropped his other crutch and placed his hand on the small of my back. Slowly, as if to torture me, he began pulling me towards him, into him.

Passion smoldering in his eyes, "This would be a great time for you to say something, Isabella." I liked the way he said Isabella like that, his voice filled with something I have never heard before. It made my heart skip a beat, I shook my head slightly. There was so little space between us that I was forced to glance up to look him in the eyes. "I'm afraid I might spoil the moment by saying something stupid." I whispered standing on the tips of my toes bringing our faces closer together. His arms slipped around my waist and tightened around my back keeping me in place.

"Then tell me only if there might be a chance that you might just love me to." Edward whispered his lips moving only a couple of inches from mine. I nodded my head slightly, "Was that a yes?" He asked and I finally placed that emotion in his voice as lust. I felt electrified just to think that I had such an affect on him "I love you Edward." A small sigh escaped him before he closed the remaining few inches between us and our lips met, melting together as we final gave in to our feelings.

The moment that his lips touched mine softly, I knew that I am done for. Kissing Edward, feeling his firm demanding mouth on mine…it's beyond description. It started slowly, as we learned each others' rhythm, but I could feel the passion building. He moaned lightly and his tongue traced my bottom lip, I immediately granted him entrance. We moaned together as our tongues tangled in a dance of sorts, massaging each other. His hands found their way under my shirt, and he pressed on the small of my back bringing me impossibly closer to him.

As my hands got tangled in his hair I was once again lost in the sweet taste of his tongue battling with my own for dominance. I let him win. I could feel the effect I had on him as my hips moved against him, making him moan. There was a sudden knock on the door and I jumped away from Edward in fright, "Just a moment." Edward said his voice sounding hoarse as he looked around frantically; I smiled when I noticed his obvious discomfort. The person on the other side of the door didn't have allot of patience and banged on the door again. I took pity on Edward who only now managed to pick up his discarded crutches. I stepped in front of him just as the door was opened.

"What is taking so long?" Emmett asked as he entered the room switching on the light. I blinked at the sudden brightness in the room, "Why do I feel like I've interrupted something?" He asked grinning widely. "Because you're a shit head, is there something important you would like to share with us or did you just come in here to waste our time?" Edward asked his voice sounding like normal again. "Dad wants to leave; we'll be waiting down stairs. Don't take too long." He said emphasizing the too and closed the door again. I turned around to face Edward who was still very uncomfortable. "I better go, you stay here and I'll tell everyone you said goodbye. Maybe you should consider taking a cold shower first." I added and he smiled at me sarcastically.

"Ha, ha that's very funny, Bella." I shrugged walked towards him and placed my hand on his chest. I stood on my toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Goodnight Edward." I turned around and began walking out of the room; I stopped in the doorway when he found his voice again. "Bella, where does this leave us?" He asked and I turned to smile at him. "Well you are smart Sherlock, so why don't you figure it out." I winked at him and closed the door behind me. I walked to the living room where I could hear Charlie greeting Carlisle. Everyone looked up as I entered the room.

"Edward decided to call it a night." I said and said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle. Both of them gave me a hug, ten minutes later we walked into our own house. Seems my father was quite the chatter box and it took awhile before we could actually leave the Cullen residence. "Bella is everything alright?" Charlie asked me as I was about to climb the stairs to my room. "Yes dad everything is fine." I said turning to face him, "Ok I'm just making sure, you worry me sometimes you know." I smiled at him, "Dad everything is fine, stop worrying about me, the future looks bright and whatever happens I know you'll be there to support me." That seemed to please him,

"Of course honey. Alright then, off you go to bed. Remember that I will always love you." I sighed, "I know dad and I love you too." He nodded satisfied that his parenting was done and walked to the kitchen. I climbed the stairs and walked into my room closing the door behind me. I immediately glanced at Edward's room and saw that his room light was on, I spotted him standing at his window and when we made eye contact he blew me a kiss. I returned the gesture before closing the curtains to get dressed into my pj's. Just as I climbed into my bed my phone vibrated and I smiled when I saw that it was a text message from Edward.

"**Shall I compare thee to a summers day …something, something…and I know there is something about stars in there somewhere…oh just forget it…I love you, Isabella Swan." **Well he aint no Shakespeare but he is Edward and that was all who I wanted.

The End.

I closed my laptop and yawned widely. I could hear the faint noise of rain hitting the study window, just another typical night in Forks. I stood up and stretched my soar body before switching of the study light and walked up the stairs to my room. I remembered to skip the second step from the top because it creaked, afraid I might wake someone in the house. I closed the room door behind me before turning to my big comfortable golden bed; it was a wedding gift from Esme and Carlisle. I smiled when I saw Edward; he fell asleep while reading a book.

That said book was laying open on his chest and his reading glasses was half way down his nose. His hair as usual was standing in all directions, the little grey hair he had, shined in the light of the bedside lamp. I walked to his side of the bed and picked up the book he was reading, **Romeo and Juliet. **It was about the only play by Shakespeare he liked. I bookmarked the page he was currently reading and placed in on the bedside table, his glasses I placed on top of that. I switched of the light and walked to my side taking off my clothes before slipping under the covers.

Edward turned on his side and slipped an arm around my waist pulling my back into his body, his mouth was near my ear. "What time is it?" he asked his breath sending shivers down my spine. It surprised me that after all these years he still had such an effect on me. "It's much too late for what you have in mind, Mr. Cullen." I said. "It's never too late for that, Mrs. Cullen." He said and goose bumps formed on my arms when he bit down on my earlobe. I turned in his arms so that I could be face to face with him. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

He thought about it for a couple of minutes before he suddenly flipped me onto my back. He began kissing my neck and made his way slowly towards my jaw, he paused when he reached my mouth before sucking my lower lip into his mouth. He pulled at it with his teeth making me moan before he lifted his head, "I guess it all depends on whether it is working or not." His one hand imprisoned my hands above my head while his other slid up over my rib cage. I shuddered and he smiled at me seductively, "So Mrs. Cullen is it working?"

I shook my head and he cocked his eyebrow. His hand moved up until he reached my bra and with one swift movement he unclasped it at the front. Where were the days, that he swore that bra's were a choking device? He began to message my breast slowly and ran his thumb over the peak of my hardened nipple; I bit on my lower lip to keep myself from moaning out. "Would you like to change your mind?" I shook my head again, afraid that if I spoke I might not be able to control myself.

He began kissing his way down my neck and at the same time nudged my legs apart with his knee. Everywhere he touched felt like I was on fire, my nerves set alight with the smallest of touches. His hand left my breast and was replaced immediately by his warm mouth, my chest bucked forward as he sucked and bit on my nipple, his hand hooked around the waist of my panties and he removed it before settling himself between my legs. When I felt him, I couldn't control myself as I moaned out, "Please Edward." I pleaded and moved my hips against him.

I felt him shudder on top of me. "Please what." He asked his voice laced with lust. "Make love to me." His mouth came crushing down on mine and our kiss absorbed my moan as he drove himself in me. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as our hips moved in synchronization. My hands slid over his chest and around to his back as I moaned out with every thrust urging him on. His mouth found mine. Our tongues battled each other as we moved at a steadier pace, becoming faster and harder. I shouted his name just as he called out mine; he rested his forehead on mine before giving me a slow lingering kiss as we basked in the aftermath.

He rested his head on my chest listening to my frantic heartbeat, his hair was damp and our bodies were glistening in sweat. "I love you Isabella." He said when his breathing stabilized, "As I love you, Edward." He turned us on our side and kissed my forehead, I laid my head on his chest, basking in the love we shared I fell asleep.

When I woke it was about two pm in the afternoon, great that was the only thing I hated about writing. When I worked, especially until the wee hours of the morning, I slept away my day. I glanced to Edward's side of the bed and found it as empty as I expected it to be. What I didn't expect was the note on his pillow case. I grabbed the paper, **Love; please remember that everyone is coming over for our twentieth anniversary. And by everyone I mean the whole shebang. See you later, I love you.**

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I walked to our private bathroom; a house full of fifteen people was not what I looked forward to tonight. I took a long hot shower and after dressing walked downstairs to pour myself a cup of much needed coffee. I took a sip and sighed gratefully as the hot moister flowed towards my stomach. I have just sat down in the living room when the front door flew opened and was shut with a loud bang. I looked over at my red faced daughter.

"Hello Renesmee, what's going on?" She dropped her schoolbag on the ground, something she inherited from her uncle Emmett and flopped down on the couch beside me. She was about my length, had Edward's color hair but my long curls, my brown eyes, Grandfather Carlisle's temper and Alice's sense of fashion. "That boy is driving me insane. We bicker about everything and he takes every opportunity that comes his way to humiliate me. I swear I'm going to ask Grandpa to help me kill him. That way it will look like an accident."

I should have known that she and Seth was at each others throat again. "Well you know Nessie that your father and I were just like that before we got together. Maybe he has a crush on you." She snorted, "I'll rather die before I ever go out with him. Anyway mother are you done with that book yet? Since you started with it I haven't seen you at all." She said making a doggy pout face just as Edward came home. "Hello lovable family." He said before giving Nessie and then me a kiss. "Yes the book is finished, I finished it last night and if the publishers don't have a problem with anything it will be on the store shelves before Christmas."

I said as Edward sat down on my other side. "So what is it about?" Edward asked. He and I had a deal, he wouldn't ask what my latest story was about until it was finished and I wouldn't listen to what he was composing before the piece was finished. "Oh it's about a boy and a girl swapping bodies. It's called Vice Versa." Nessie made an excuse about doing homework and left walking to her room. "Such things aren't really possible are they?" Edward asked and winked at me. "No but it might be. Now I'm going to help Nessie with her homework, you should go lock your studio before Emmett and Rose's little monsters get here."

I said and got up to do exactly what I told him when his arms encircled my waste. "Not so fast, I would like to give you your gift before everyone gets here." He took me by the hand and led me towards his studio. We have barely entered it when he came to stand in front of me blocking my view. "Close your eyes." I sighed and did as he asked. I felt him lift my palm and then he placed something in my hand. It wasn't heavy but felt cold to the touch. "Ok open them now." I looked at the small metal box he had placed in my palm.

I looked at Edward and when he indicated for me to lift the lid I did so. Inside the box were five small objects. The first ones that caught my eye were two small dolls, the one obviously male and the other female. I picked up the male and noted that the t-shirt said Bella. I frowned and Edward picked up the other, on her t-shirt it said Edward. "They are supposed to resemble us, twenty years back precisely on this day we swapped bodies." I smiled and gave the doll to him so that I could pick up another item. It was a small toy silver Volvo that has been smashed in. "Is this supposed to be the car I crashed?" I asked and he nodded smiling widely.

I gave the car to him and picked up a miniature frame, inside was a photo of me, Edward and Renesmee. "Our family, together for always." Edward said as I handed it to him. The last was a small miniature bottle of water. I frowned when I saw it and looked at Edward for an explanation. "It's all the tears that we shared together, all the tears that made us a stronger couple. And just to let you know I look forward in sharing another twenty years with you." I smiled and placed all the things back in the metal box before sliding me hands up his chest and linking it behind his head.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked before I kissed him passionately. "You have but I never grow tired of hearing it." We grinned at each other looking like love struck teenagers and nothing like the married couple we are. "Mom, dad Aunt Alice is here." Nessie called from somewhere in the house. Edward sighed, "Alice really has the worst timing ever." I stepped away from him, "Well I guess we better go greet them." He smiled and took my hand. "Just a little reminder…you are going to be in allot of trouble later tonight." I rolled my eyes as we walked to the living room.

"Really Aunt Alice he is a fucking arse and then he even has the notion of calling me a pencil neck virgin." Edward hissed under his breath as he realized that someone even attempted to insult his daughter. "Renesmee watch your language." I scolded her. "Ok he is an A-class jackass. See mother there was no fuck in that sentence." I just shook my head before Garrett took up al my attention. I picked up Alice's three year old. "Aunt Bella, happy annewesawee. Mom says an annewesawee is a mawidge biwthday. Is that twue?" I loved and tickled him. "Yes I guess it is."

I looked over to Alice and Jasper. Alice's hair was still short and in complete spiky disarray but Jasper's hair was getting a little thin, especially on top. "He still can't say r?" I asked just as Emmett, Rose and their twins walked through the door. I placed Garrett on the ground to hug my brother and Rose. The twins immediately walked to Nessie and they disappeared to the social room, Garrett followed them with bright eyes. He sort of idolized them, particularly the twins. Nessie was only a year older than them and they liked to play Xbox against each other whenever they had the chance, somehow Nessie always seemed to beat them.

I knew that Garrett would be chased out of the room in the next minute or so. The older kids didn't have much time for him. I have just listened to Rose complain about how the men in the house was driving her insane when Esme and Carlisle arrived. After everyone received hugs and kisses we talked about this and that until my cook announced that dinner was served. Nessie moaned that living with famous parents was not working out to well for her stomach, since we got so caught up in our work we tended to forget about our bodies needs. So Edward hired a full time cook, I must say that the chef did come in handy.

I looked around the dining table at my family and felt that warm feeling of comfort. "So Bella, Nessie tells me that you finished your book. Is it going to be another best seller? How much is that now….ten?" I laughed at Carlisle's little joke. "Yes it's finished but it's a children's fantasy book, I don't know about best seller but I did want to write this particular book for some time now." I winked at Edward without the others seeing. "So Nessie have you decided in which parent footsteps your going to follow, the best selling author or the world wide known pianist?" Emmett asked teasing his niece as always.

"Neither, I'm going to study fashion and then design my own clothing line." Alice smiled at her brightly. "So what do you guys think about her plans?" Jasper asked. Edward placed his hand over mine and smiled at Nessie before answering the question. "We will support her in whatever she chooses." He said and winked at Esme. Everyone went back to bickering and afterwards Emmett helped me to clear the table while Edward poured a night cap for everyone in the living room. "Dad would be so proud of you." He said handing me the plates. "Thank you, did you miss him tonight?" I asked and he paused momentarily before picking up the next plate.

"I miss him everyday; I visited his grave this morning. I told him it was your anniversary and I swear I could feel him smile." I placed the plates on the table and gave him a hug. "He's proud of you too, Emmy-bear." He chuckled and we finished up with the dishes before joining the others. It was way past midnight when everyone left and we just locked the door when a rambling sound much like thunder was heard on the stairs. "Nessie how many times do I have to tell you to not run on the stairs?" I asked as she skidded to a stop in front of us. "Sorry but I almost forgot, you have to sign this permission slip. The school is taking us on an outing."

Edward took the pink slip she was holding out to us, "Where are you going?" He asked as he lifted his pen from his pocket. "The Forks museum, it's going to be boring seriously I didn't even know we had a museum." I looked at Edward before turning back to my daughter. "Do me a favor, you and what's-his-name….Seth, don't fight with him when you are there" Nessie frowned, "Why, plus it's not like I start the fights it just happens when he is around me." Edward sighed and signed the slip. "Trust us ok, ignore him while you are in that museum. Especially in room two, there is this weird statue and ….just promise us, ok."

She nodded and took the now signed slip form her father. "Whatever, I'll try my best and believe me that is the best I can offer you. I swear I would have thought he had some crush on me if it wasn't for the fact that he insults me. Especially when Paul and I are together….I hate him." I sighed as she disappeared around the door, "Does that sound familiar?" Edward asked sliding his arms around my waist from behind me, kissing me in the neck. "For her sake I hope not, maybe you shouldn't have signed that note."

He sighed, "Relax Bella, it worked out fine for us. Let fate run its course." I stepped out of his embrace and turned around to look at him. "You think fate brought us together….I think it was bad luck." He smiled again and pulled me into him.

"And you are such a big magnet for bad luck." He said before he kissed me.

A/n sigh, it was really hard writing this chapter. I didn't want it to end, I'm sorry it took so long but I was super busy. Anyway I hoped everyone enjoyed this story, I'm cinsidering writing a sequel to it but I have not made any plans yet. Maybe next year…

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed through the story. It really meant allot to me and kept me writing the best I could for you readers. I try to thank everyone that reviews personally so for all the anonymous reviewers, also a very big thank you. Thanks for the people who added the story to their favorites and alerts list. **

**Since it is the last chapter I will say this for the last time, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Come on just click on the big green button and write a little something. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
